


Uninherited Happiness~Byakuya Togami

by 1RavenBlack



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forensics, Science, class trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Summary: The fate of the world has always been in the hands of the Symbols of Hope, the Ultimate Students of Hope's Peak Academy. But what happens when the world ends and the Symbols of Hope meet the Ultimate Despair? Entrapped in their beloved Academy, 17 Ultimate Students are forced into killing each other, for the sake of entertaining the sick mind of the Mastermind. In a clash between Hope and Despair, which is going to prevail and be the victor?





	1. Hope's Peak Academy

_The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area._  
_It's like the school stands at the center of the entire world._  
**_Hope's Peak Academy..._ **  
_It brings in top students from every field imaginable._  
_A government-funded school of priviledge._  
_They say that if you come here and manage to graduate,you'll be set for life._  
_With hundreds of years of tradition,it sends the cream of the crop into the work force every year._  
_It was built to raise_ **_hope_ ** _in the nation's future._  
_Which makes_ **_Hope's Peak_ ** _a pretty fitting name._  
_There are two things you need to attend the school._

**_1.You have to already be attending a High School._ **   
**_2.You have to be the very best at what you do._**

_No ordinary student can enroll here.The only way in is if you're scouted by the school itself._  
_And standing there at the gate of the Ultimate School filled with the Ultimate Students...was me._

Before we can go any further,I guess I should introduce myself.My name is  **Raven Black.**

As you can see,I'm nothing but a hopelessly sickly high school student.  
There isn't much special about me,as far as I'm concerned.  
Being a sickly child,my parents decided to home school me,so instead of human interaction,I was only focused on my studies and love for art.  
Despite my calm and gentle appearance,people are shocked to learn my favourite music genre is rock,or that I'm a serial killer enthusiast.  
My fanscination with death,has brought me both loneliness and success.  
Which is why, I was sought out by this Academy.

_**The Ultimate Forensics Doctor.** _

I have no idea how it is to be surrounded by other people my age,so I'm nervous and excited at the same time.I hope I will be able to get along with everyone,and have a great and prosperous high school year!(Minus the potential weaknesses).

 _Frozen in place,tightening the scarf around my neck,hiding half of my face,I look up at the prestigious Academy,clutching the phone in my hand._  
_'Feel Good Inc' by Gorillaz was blaring through my earbuds,giving me positive vibes,as I waltzed into the main hall,despite being incredibly sleepy._  
_After all,it is 7:30am._  
_Too early for a night owl like me._  
_At least I managed to arrive earlier than the appointed meeting time-8:00am,entrance hall-so I guess I could do a little scouting of the highschool._  
_Getting used to the educational atmosphere from a high school and all._

 _Letting a breathe I didn't realise I ws holding,I enter the main hall,and take in the rich architecture of the building._  
_Bet everyone here comes happily and learns by choice._

 _I'm surprised that I'm the first to arrive,though.I thought more students were keen on being early._  
_8:00 am says on the letter...entrance hall...I couldn't possibly mistake it,right?_

_A shot of anxiety surged through my body feeling uncertain of what to do,so I clumsily started exploring the area._

_But just as I said that,a wave of nausea hit me.Spinning,mixing,melting away,then spinning again..._   
_And then the next moment..._

**_Everything went black._ **

**_####_ **

_When I came back to reality,I realized I was sleeping in a classroom,my head on a wooden desk._

Wh-what...?Where am I?  
The only reasonable answer would be a classroom of Hope's Peak Academy.  
I look around,trying to analyse the situation.  
First,I see a terribly clumsy hand-written paper that looked like a cheap pamphlet.

 _"Hey there,new kid!_  
_The new semester is about to start._  
_Starting today,this school will be your entire world."_

Okay,this doesn't sound well.It's feels like the beginning of a clichée horror movie.

What else is there...  
A surveillence camera.Either for class security,or for constant monitoring?  
Creepy.

There's also a TV.Doubt it's for educational purposes,since it's way too small,so maybe,the important school news could be broadcasted to every class this way?  
Remains to be seen.

I look at the clock.8 am.So the meeting time is now.  
I wonder why I dozed off so randomly and how did I get in this classrom.  
It is common for me to faint,but it's not so common to randomly teleport somewhere.

A poster in the back said  _"Always on the battlefield" ._ Yes,thank you,I chose knives,not pens.  
Well,I actually use both.

The windows are sealed shut with metal plate bolted over.Thick,solid metal.  
No escape.No sign of the outside world.  
This is definitely the beginning of a terrible horror movie.  
But alas,I have to get up and leave the room.I can't be alone here.

 _With a bit of difficulty caused by my weak legs,I exit the classroom,and enter a purple hallway.Eccentric,just like the rest of the building._  
_Opening the door to the Main room,I shily peek in the room,and see it's filled with other students,much to my surprise._

_Was this whole "Treasure Hunt" prepared by the Academy?_

**?:Whoa,hey!Another new kid?**  
**Me:H-hello...Are you,also...?**  
**?:Yeah...We're all new here.Today's supposed to be our first day of class.**  
**Me:** _**Supposed...** _ **Not anymore.**  
**?:So,counting you,that makes 16.Seems like a good cut-off point,but I wonder if this is everyone...**

_Looking around,I try to analyse each particular individual.They all look eccentric and colourful,just as I expect any genius would look.Unique._

_And so,I started introducing myself to everyone._

**Me:My name is Raven Black,it's nice to meet you.I am terribly sorry for being late.I arrived here prior to the appointed time,but I had somehow dozed off...**  
**?:Whoa,you too?**  
**Me:Eh?**  
**?:Things just keep getting more and more curious.**  
**?:So strange...I declare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed!**  
**Me:I assume I can safely guess that everyone here fainted.**  
**?:Just a moment!There's something else we must address!Raven,your tardiness is unacceptable!Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at 8:00am sharp!To be late on your first day is unspeakable!I must report you,and you must accept your punishment!**  
**Me:*sweat drops*N-no need to be so impulsive.I believe I explained the reason of me being late,and that mine is not a singular case.**  
**?:Exactly,what's your problem?It's not like she** _**wanted** _ **to be late.She didn't have any control over it!**  
**?:Everyone,just calm down!Listen,why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?**  
**?:The hell?Now's not the time for friggin' introductions!**  
**?:Maybe,but it may be good to at least find out who we all are before digging into the bigger problems here.I mean,how are we even supposed to talk to each other,if we don't even know each other's names?**  
**?:That's a good point...**  
**?:Okay,so let's get introductions out of the way,then we can move on to watever else.Sounds good?**  
**Me:G-guess so...**

The first person I talk to is an introvert looking girl,with long,chestnut braids,circular glasses,and a black sailor uniform,with a long skirt.

 **Toko:N-not that you'll remember my n-name anyway,but I'm Fukawa Toko.** _**Ultimate Writing Prodigy.** _

_Oh,I see.So she's the one who wrote a successful novel at the youthful age of 10,which launched her writing career.Then,2 years ago she released "So lingers the ocean",a love story said to be her masterpiece.The book was such a hit with women that fishermen quickly shot to the top of every "Hottest Men" poll.Despite her age,she's won countless literary prizes and all her books are instant best-sellers._  
_Too bad I'm not a fan of this genre._

 **Toko:*blushes*Wh-what?It's not polite to stare,you know...*angry*Stop staring at me like I'm some filthy creature!**  
**Me:Erhm...That's not the case.I was only going through all your achievements,in my mind.*smiles*You're a remarkable young woman who deserves all recognition.**  
**Toko:I...urgh...lies...lies...I bet you just thought of me to be the ugliest woman...thought it was so funny...**  
**Me:That's not really the case though.**  
**Toko:Don't bother trying to lie to me!**  
**Me:Okay...suit yourself.**

_And so,not wanting to be put in a bad mood,I continue to the next person.At least I know who to avoid.The next person is a darkish blue-haired cheerful girl,with a sweet smile on her face that seems to brighten up the room._

**Sayaka:Hi,I'm Maizono Sakaya.I look forward to getting to know you!** _**Ultimate Idol.** _

_Yes,I've heard of you.She's in a girl pop band.Being the Ultinate Idol,she's in high demand to appear on TV and in magazines everywhere.She's so pretty,she reminds me of one of those porcelain dolls._

**Sayaka:*smiles*I'm not a doll you know.I'm alive!**  
**Me:*eyes widen*Mind reader,or great analyst?**  
**Sayaka:I'm an esper.**  
**Me:Wh-what?**  
**Sayaka:Kidding!I just have really good intuition.**  
**Me:I see...so you've been told that before so many times,you're used to it.**  
**Sayaka:*giggles*Pretty much!**

_Good,at least there's a normal one.Next,the dressed in white red-haired punker._

**Leon:Yo!The name's Kuwata Leon.What's up?** _**Ultimate Baseball Star** _

_So this is him.He played for the national high school champs as their clean up hitter._

**Me:The cieling.Nice change of looks.**  
**Leon:*embarrassed*What?!Aw man,you found that picture of me playing baseball?Seriously?!I hate that picture!This is not cool.This is SO not cool...Seriously,I'm like,mega embarrassed right now.Shaved head is part of the national championship regulations.But I refuse to cut my hair now.And I'm not dyeing it back to normal either!**  
**Me:Don't worry about the past.The present is more important.And you look great now.**  
**Leon:*chuckles*Thanks,dudette.Can I be honest with you?I hate baseball.I've never gone to a single practice.**  
**Me:That's impressive.**  
**Leon:As soon as I got accepted here I quit baseball for good!I have my own dream for the future!**  
**Me:Rock band?**  
**Leon:Exactly!*chuckles*My only path in life is getting into music.You can feel that star-quality aura I have,right?I'm gonna be a singer,so all I need is a song writer and someone on guitar,and we're all set!**  
**Me:I'm a decent song writer.I can help you at the beginning,if you wouldn't mind.**  
**Leon:Hell yes,it's a plan!**

_Next is the fat gopher looking guy.No words describing him._

**Hifumi:I am Yamada Hifumi.But if you want to call me by my nickname, "The Alpha and the Omega!" I don't mind.** _**Ultimate Otaku.** _  
**Me:Um...okay.**  
**Hifumi:How much do you know of the world of 2D art?**  
**Me:Quite knowledgeable.**  
**Hifumi:I once sold 10.000 copies of one of my fan comics at a school festival.The event has passed into legend.**  
**Me:Impressive...**  
**Hifumi:I am a soldier,serving night and day to destroy all mindless preconception abiut fan fiction.**  
**Me:I like writing and reading fan fics too...**  
**Hifumi:*star eyes*Uhhh!Maybe you have stumbled across my work?**  
**Me:N-not sure..**  
**Hifumi:What's your favourite type?**  
**Me:Umm...**

 _Before things got more awkward than they already were,the strict guy interfered cause we were taking too long.So I introduced myself to him._  
_Short black hair,red eyes,white military looking uniform,strict posture._

 **Taka:I'm Ishimaru Kiyotaka.I believe in bold simplicity!Let's work together on our educational crusade!** _**Ultimate Prefect.** _

_This guy went to a famous private school and won top honors every year.He's basically a flawless honor student.He's also known for the work he's done with his community's Public Morals Commitee.He respects rules above all else,hence,his Ultimate title._

**Taka:Anyway,you can call me Taka.You said your name was Raven Black,right?That's an interesting,Western name!You should thank your parents for giving you such an excellent name.And to keep that name from losing its value,you must devote yourself every single day!**  
**Me:I'll keep that in mind...**

 _Annoying._  
_Next,a cheery tan girl with a chestnut updo and sporty clothes._

 **Hina:Heya!I'm Asahina Aoi!But my friends just call me Hina.'Sup?** _**Ultimate Swimmer.** _

_She's been breaking records in every competition she's been in since elementary school.She's even been chosen as an upcoming Olympic cadet.She's earned her title._

**Hina:So uh...what was your name again?Sorry,totally forgot.**  
**Me:Raven Black.**  
**Hina:Oh yeah,I knew it was something like that!I'll hammer it into my brain!**

 _Slowly back away...too much of an extrovert for me.Nice girl though._  
_Next,was an adorable looking shortie.Girl?Boy?Trap?My trap senses are tingling._

 **Chihiro:Hello,nice to meet you.I'm Fujisaki Chihiro.** _**Ultimate Programmer.** _  
**Sorry,I get.kinda embarrassed whenever I introduce myself like this...**  
**Me:Don't worry,I'm anxious too.**  
**Chihiro:*blushes*I hope we can get along.**  
**Me:*smiles*I hope so too.**

 _Yet another normal person here.I'm glad.She is known for all the cutting-edge programs she's created.And she has that timid little bunny type thing,earning her legion of fans._  
_Next,is a familiar face._

 **Me:I never expected you to be here.**  
**Kyouko:Neither have I,to be honest.**  
**Me:I'm really glad we finally got to mert each other in person though.**  
**Kyouko:Yes,it's quite fortunate.**  
**Me:Do you remember why are you here?**  
**Kyouko: . . . Not particularly.**  
**Me:I'm here to help,if needed.**  
**Kyouko:Thank you.**

 _My best and only friend I've ever had,Kirigiri Kyouko.We met online during a case we had to work together some years ago,and since then,we've bonded._  
_Next,is the fashionista girl._

 **Junko:Hiiii!I'm Enoshima Junko.Charmed,I'm sure!** _**Ultimate Model.** _

  
_Anyone can recognize her.She's got more charm and presence than any high school girl in the world.Although...the reality and all the pics of her have a slight difference...somehow..._

 **Me:You're really pretty.**  
**Junko:Thank you!**

 _She seems decent but,I'll stay put._  
_Next,is a guy with a weird hairstyle.He looks quite intimidating..._

 **Mondo:Name's Oowada Mondo.Nice to fuckin' meetcha.** _**Ultimate Outlaw Biker.** _  
**Me:Nice to meet you too...**

_The current leader of the largest biker gand in Japan.He's earned respect and awe from every gang in the country._

_Keep away zone._  
_Next,is an extremely buff and tall girl with long white hair._

 **Sakura:I am Ogami Sakura.** _**Ultimate Fighter.** _

_She competed in a martial arts tournament in America and won,despite being a girl.She's fought in over 400 matches and never lost one._

**Me:*star eyes*It's nice to meet you!You're a role model for me.My poor health made me unable to do any sport,but you are amazing!**  
**Sakura:*smiles*Thank you...**

 _Such an adorable girl!_  
_Next,is a serious looking blond in a black suit.He looks quite intimidating._

 **Byakuya:Name's Togami Byakuya.** _**Ultimate Heir.** _

_He's the heir apparent of his family's massive financial conglomerate.He's already started managing business operations,and his own personal assets are vast.He's the definition of "_ **_exceptional_ ** _".His condescending aura was radiating throughout the room.Bet nobody dares mess with him._

 **Me:*smiles*Pleased to meet you,Togami-kun~**  
**Byakuya:We're done with introductions,right?How much longer are you going to stand there?Go away.**  
**Me:*smiles*My profound apologies.I was merely thinking how amazing it is to have met such an important person.**  
**Byakuya:Obviously,you should be amazed.A plebeian like you will never know the fruit of such success.**  
**Me:That's true,but alas,*chuckle* not everyone can be born a patrician,right?**

_Leaving him slightly intrigued at my remark,I go to the hippie-looking guy with hair-defying dreadlocks._

**Hiro:I'm Hagakure Yasuhiro-Hiro for short!Take it easy,yeah?I know I will!** _**Ultimate Clairvoyant.** _

_Also known as the '_ **_Supernova_ ** _' in the psychic community.I don't get it,but it's an interesting topic of discussion.I'm amazed by Astrology myself._

 **Me:I want whatever you're smoking too.**  
**Hiro:*laughing*Sure!We should grab some breeskis sometime and get real deep into Lemuria and its civilization.**  
**Me:Not a fan of alcohol,but sure!**

_Okay,he's cool.Next,the gothic lolita that piqued my interest._

**Celeste:I do not think we have been introduced.I am Celestia Ludenberg.** _**Ultimate Gambler.** _  
**Me:Oh my!I'm so glad I'm not the only one with a Western name!**  
**Celeste:I am glad someone here understands.Please,do call me Celeste.**  
**Me:Could you teach me some of your gambling skills?I'd love to be able to lie and keep a pokerface.**  
**Celeste:*giggles*A master never reveals his tricks,but I suppose one or two tips won't hurt.**  
**Me:Thank you very much!**

 _I found my new friend,at least._  
_And the last one is the most normal looking one._

 **Naegi:Hi,I'm Naegi Makoto.Nice to meet you!** _**Ultimate Lucky Student.** _  
**Me:Nice to meet you too,Naegi-kun!**

_Okay,that was the most natural introduction so far.He's the laid-back,easy-going friendly type.I must definitely hang out with him.He can teach me how to socialize~maybe..._

_And with that,the introductions ended._  
_Wonder how the future of this School Life will turn out to be._


	2. Monokuma's Joy

**Byakuya: Okay, time to get down to business. This is no time to stand around making friends like a bunch of dull-eyed baboons.**   
**Makoto: Oh, That's true. I think someone said something about a bigger problem or something? What was that about?**   
**Sayaka :Well...You see...**   
**Me: We all fainted when we came here.**   
**Sayaka: Yeah...It's true for all of us.**   
**Makoto: What?Seriously?**   
**Leon :Just after each of us got to the main hall, we lost consciousness. And when we came to, we were somewhere here in the school. That's what happened to you, right?**   
**Makoto: B-But that's just...Weird! That every one of us would get knocked out like that...**   
**Me: Weird, but true.**   
**Mondo: Exactly! That's why we're all freakin' out!**   
**Taka: And that's not the only thing. You saw where all the windows in the classes and hallways were, right?**   
**Me: Metal plates were sealing the normal windows.**   
**Junko: Plus, all my stuff's missing! Even my cellphone...**   
**Chihiro: Yeah, you're right. I haven't seen my PDA anywhere either...**   
  


_Let's just keep it unmentioned that despite having had my phone stolen, I still have my MP3 player._   
  


**Taka: And then there's the main door here. The front exit is completely blocked by some giant metal hatch. But there wasn't anything like that when I first got here...! What the heck?! What is going on here?!**   
**Me: Ishimaru-kun. I would prefer you continue being a role model and not curse. Also, mantain your cool. *deviant smile* You are the Prefect after all.**   
**Taka: *blushes* Y-yes, you're right, Miss Black! I shall not shame you again!**   
**Junko: *clears throat* Maybe we got caught up in some kinda, like, you know...Crime or something?**   
**Me: This looks like a terrible mystery/horror movie. Who knows...*sinister chuckle* Maybe there's a Mastermind trapping us here~?**   
**Sayaka: *shudders* Raven-chan...Please, don't scare us!**   
**Me :S-Sorry...**   
**Leon: What, like...A kidnapping? You think someone grabbed us and hauled us off and we're not actually at school?**   
**Me: Incorrect. This is certainly Hope's Peak Academy. We could have been put to sleep easily, if we were to inhale Trichloromethane.**   
**Mondo: What the hell is that?!**   
**Me: Like...In movies...When a kidnapper puts a handkerchief, soaked in Chloroform liquid on the victim's face, making them breathe into it and puts them to sleep.**   
**Hiro: Come on, don't think like that. Cheer up! I bet this is all just part of the school's orientation procedure.**   
**Me: And here I thought this was the Survival Trial of the Academy's Entrance Ceremony. How utterly silly of me.**   
**Kyouko: *silent chuckle***   
**Chihiro: *smiles* You think they wanted to do something to surprise us?**   
**Leon: Huh. Well if that's all it is, it's nap time for me. I was up too late last night, so I could use a little shut-eye.**   
**Me: *facepalm**sighs* So easily satisfied...**

_***Ding, Dong, Bing, Bong*** _   
  


_One of the monitors in the Main entrance started pixelating and a silhouette appeared, surrounded by static and an annoying voice could be noticed. So my suspicions were correct...In a way._   
  


**Bear: Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mic check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me?**   
**Me: Yes, we can.**   
**Bear: Okay, well then...! Ahh to all incoming students! I would like to beginng the entrance ceremony at...Right now! Please make your way to the gym at your earliest convenience. That's all. I'll be waiting.**   
  


* * *

  
**Junko: What. The. Hell was that just now?**   
**Byakuya: Well then, if you'll excuse me...**   
**Junko: H-Hey! What, you're gonna take off, just like that?!**   
  


_With that, more of us started making our way to the gym. Some of them were so carefree...For Ultimates, they are seriously idiotic._   
  


**Celeste: *smiles* That is that, then. I will see you all there. Raven, shall we proceed?**   
**Me: Yes we shall, my dear Celeste~.**   
  


_With a close-eyed smile, we started walking together, talking about card games and their tricks._

_Having arrived at the gym, we waited for everyone else._   
_The large room did have an Entrance Ceremony vibe, with the proper decorations but...The atmosphere was too...Sinister to be this peaceful._   
  


**Bear: Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!**   
  


_Having heard that, a monochrome teddy bear suddenly jumped on the official table._  
Definitely not suspicious...  
  


**Chihiro: Huh? A...Teddy bear?**   
**Bear: I'm not a teddy bear! I am Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster!**   
  


_I seriously doubt that..._   
  


**Bear: Nice to meet you all!**   
**Hifumi: Whaaaaaah! That teddy bear can talk!**   
**Taka: Calm down! I'm sure there's just a speaker inside it.**   
**Bear: I told you already, I'm not a teddy bear...I'm Monokuma! And I'm your headmaster!**   
**Hifumi: Whaaaah! It moved!**   
**Mondo: Seriously man, calm down! It's prolly just a remote control toy or somethin'.**   
**Bear: How dare you compare me to a child's plaything! You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench...**   
**Me: *chuckles* Nice pun.**   
**Bear: At least some people appreciate real humour! My remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it!**   
**Me: *shrugs* NASA is overrated.**   
**Bear: Don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't** _**bear** _ **with it!**   
  


_He might be annoying, but he makes ~~funny~~ lame puns._   
  


**Celeste: _"Bear"_ that? Really? You are...Unfortunate.**   
**Bear: Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started...**   
**Junko: Giving up already? No other stupid bear puns?**   
**Bear: Quiet down now, quiet down. Ah, okay, so~**   
**Sakura: He has abandoned the gag...**   
**Bear: Everyone, stand at attention and bow! And...Good morning!**   
**Taka: Good morning!!!**   
**Toko: Y-You don't have to s-say it back...  
Bear: Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake - you few students, so full of potential, represent the ** _**hope of the world. ** _ **And to protect such splendid hope...You will all live a communal life together** _**solely withing the confines of this school.** _ **Everyone will live in harmony together and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school.**   
  


_Oh sweet,guess who was right about the whole trapping thing..._   
_Sometimes, I hate when I'm right._   
  


**Bear: Ah, now then...Regarding the end date for this communal life...There isn't one! In other words, you'll all be here** _ **until the day you die**_ **! Such is the school life you've been assigned.  
Toko: Wh-What did he just say? Until the day we d-die...?  
Bear: Oh, but fear not! We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all the common conveniences.  
Sayaka: That's the least of our worries right now!**  
 **Junko: Yeah, what the hell? You're saying I have to live here forever?Y ou're screwing with us, right?  
Bear: I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be 100% sure. Ah and just for your information...You're completely cut off from the outside world! So you don't have to worry about that dirty dirty land beyond these walls ever again!  
Makoto: Cut off? So all those metal plates all over the school...They're there to keep us trapped in here?  
Bear: That's exactly what they're there for. No matter how much you yell and scream for help...Help will not come. So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!  
Leon: Come on, what the hell is this? I don't care if the school or whatever else is behind it all, this is just a really bad joke.**  
 **Mondo: Yeah! Cut this shit out!It isn't funny anymore!  
Bear: You keep saying this is a lie, or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you. But I guess you can't help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you're taught to doubt your neighbour. Well, you'll have plenty of time to find out whether or not what I say is true. And when that time comes, you'll see with your own eyeballs that I speak the undeniable truth.  
Celeste: Having to live here forever would be...Quite the problem.**  
 **Me: Our talents will go to waste in this inhibitory environment.  
Bear: Come, now. What's the matter with all of you? You decided of your own free will to attend Hope's Peak Academy, didn't you? And now, before the entrance ceremony is even finished, you've already decided you want to leave? Oh, but I guess I did forget to mention one thing. There  _is_** **one way for you to leave the school.  
Toko: R-Really...?  
Bear: As headmaster, I've crafted a  _special clause_** **for those of you who would like to leave! I call it...The** ** _G_** ** _raduation Clause._** **Now, let me tell you**   **about this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they alone would be allowed to leave the school.  
Byakuya: What do you mean by " _disrupt the harmony_** **"?  
Bear: Any ideas?  
Me: Mayhaps you wish to pit us against each other? Kill...Each other?  
Bear: As expected of someone like you! You are correct! Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter.  _You must kill someone if you want to leave.  _It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible. _Pupupu~_. I bet ** ** _that_** **got your brain juices flowing! Beats the heck out of a human catching a salmon, huh?  
Me: Medically speaking, you make no sense.  
Bear: *chuckles* Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know...Taking that  _hope_** **and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of** ** _despair._** **And I just find that so...Darn...Exciting!  
Leon: What the hell are you talking about?! To kill each other is...It's...!  
Bear: To kill each other is to kill each other. I'm sure there's a dictionary here somewhere if you need it.  
Hina: We know what it means, that's not the problem!Why do we have to kill each other?!**  
 **Hifumi: Yeah! Stop blabbering on with all this nonsense! Just let us go home already!  
Bear: Blabbering? Blabbering, Blabbering, what for you mean blabbering? Stop blabbering on about blabbering. You guys don't get it, do you? _"LET US GO, LET US GO!"_ You keep on saying the same thing over and over and over and over...! Listen. From this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it? And you can kill as much as you wanna kill! So go ahead, go on a kill-kill-killing spree!  
Hiro: Alright, come on...How long you gonna keep this up?  
Bear: Eh?  
Hiri: You got us, okay? You scared the hell out of us. So you can go ahead and reveal the trick now.  
Bear: Reveal the trick...?  
Me: *facepalm* Hagakure...Use your brain for once...**  
 **Hiro: This has to be some kinda trick, right? So uh..Like...**  
 **Mondo: Dude, shut the hell up and get outta my way.**  
  


_Mondo shoved Hiro aside and started yelling at him, insults and what not, being the aggressive prick that he is, then he jumped and grabbed Monokuma by the neck._   
  


**Mondo: Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I dunno if you're a toy or a stuffed animal or whatever the hell. Either way, I'm gonna rip you to fuckin' shreds!**  
Bear: Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!  
Mondo: Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here, or I swear to Christ...  
  


Then, instead of talking from Monokuma, a repetitive  _beep_ sound came from him.  
  


**Mondo: What, no smartass comebacks this time?**   
  


The beeping got faster and faster...  
  


**Mondo: Stop that goddamn beeping and SAY SOMETHING!**   
**Me: Throw it away, you idiot!**   
**Kyouko: Watch out! Get rid of it!**   
**Mondo: Huh...?**   
  


Faster...Faster...  
  


**Me: Hurry up and throw it already!**   
  


_Thankfully, he stopped hesitating and threw the plushie into the air and as soon as he did that, the shallow shell of Monokuma exploded._   
  


**Me: *sighs***   
**Mondo: The hell?! Th-That sure as shit wasn't a joke. It blew the hell up...**   
**Me: Gunpowder...**   
**Chihiro: But you know...This means that the teddy bear's been destroyed, right?**   
**Me: Doubt it.  
Bear: I told you, I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma!  
Me: Great...**   
**Leon: Uwah! There's another one?!**   
**Mondo: You son of a bitch! You seriously tried to kill me just now?!  
Bear: Well, yes I was serious about trying to kill you. You did violate one of the school regulations, after all. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you'd better be careful from now on.  
Me: Despite acting against all normal, moral rules, he ,and none of us are aware of any school regulations, so we couldn't possibly know whether we'd violate one of them. Shouldn't you,as the headmaster,prepare in advance and make sure your students are properly prepared?  
Bear: Well...I did prepare. To commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you...This is our official student handbook! Pretty cool, huh? As you can see, it's fully digital. So naturally, we call it the  _e-Handbook._** **This handbook is absolutely vital to a healthy school life, so don't lose it! When you start it up, it will display your name. Always make sure you have the right one. Now, this is not your everyday notebook. It has so many more uses than that! And it's completely waterproof! Splash it, wash it, drown it, it'll keep on ticking~. And thanks to its space-age design, it can withstand an impact force of up to 10 tons. Very resistant!  
Me: Does it have any weaknesses?  
Bear:*sulks* Hey...don't make me so upset...  
Me: That's the least of my concerns.  
Bear: *coughs* Anyways! It contains all of our  _school regulations_** **, so make sure you review them thoroughly. Any violation of school regulations will not be tolerated.  
Me: Lame.  
Bear: Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And...See ya!  
Taka: So ,guys...How would you define what we just experienced?**   
**Leon: How...? Why...? I don't understand any of this...**   
**Toko: We have to l-live here forever...? Or...k-kill? Wh-What?What just happened?**   
**Kyouko: Everyone, we need to just calm down. First, let's just take a second to summarize everything we just heard. Based on what Monokuma said, we essentially have** **_two choices._ **   
**_Choice #1_ -we stay here, living a "communal life" together until the day we die.**   
**And the other choice is...**   
**Celeste: If we want to get out of here alive, we have to kill someone. Right?**   
**Me: Precisely.**   
**Chihiro: But...Killing someone...That's...**   
**Hifumi: We were abducted out of nowhere and stuffed into this place meant to look like a school.**   
**Me: Wrong. We were not abducted. We came here on our own.**   
**Hifumi: This is....This is just....What IS this?!**   
**Taka: A lie, is what it is. A these ridiculous things we've heard...This all had to be fake!**   
**Me: If you refuse to accept reality as it is, then you're merely deluding yourself with white lies. You don't even believe them. You are just...Pitiful.**   
**Byakuya: Right now it doesn't really matter if it's real or fake. What matters is...Is there anyone here who's seriously considering this...?**   
**Me: The human mind is a tricky place. You can never say no to a possible reaction.**   
  


_They all stared at one another, trying to gauge each other's thoughts . Hostility was in the air._   
_The rule about killing...It planted vicious thoughts deep within everyone._   
_Each of us became suspicious if everyone else. We were forced to wonder, "_ _**Is somebody going to betray us?** _ _"_

And this is how my school life began.  
The school life that was supposed to be filled with entertaining and great memories, friends and everything...  
The school that managed to give me a reason to live...  
It's  _not_ a ** _School of Hope_  **anymore.  
It's a... _ **School of** **Despair.**_

**_~PROLOGUE~_ **   
**_WELCOME TO DESPAIR_ **   
**_THE END._ **


	3. Survival Instinct

_Perfect opportunity to doubt each other._   
_I don't really care though._   
_I mean..._   
_They all have should have such a bright future ahead of them..._   
_And then there's me._   
_A sickly child who wasn't supposed to be in any educational institutional, but was stubborn enough to try, since..._   
_Y'know._   
**_Hope's Peak Academy._ **   
_If they can survive..._   
_I'd be perfectly fine with everything._

**_Chapter 01_ **   
**_To Survive_ **

Thankfully, Kyouko managed to break the tense atmosphere with her sharp words.  
  


**Kyouko: So? What are you going to do now? Just stand around glaring at each other?**   
**Taka: R-Right...She's right! Sometimes, even if you're nervous or afraid, you just have to step forward! To forget such a simple fact...I can't forgive myself! I'm so ashamed! Please, someome hit me! I can't forgive myself! Somebody hit me! Punish me!**   
**Me: *slaps him* Pull yourself together!**   
**Taka: Thank you very much, Miss Black! I shall do as you say!**   
**Me: *grins* Good~.**   
**Mondo: Jesus. If you have time to yell about it, you have time to DO something about it.**   
**Hifumi: Perhaps, but...What is the mission, exactly?**   
**Leon: Idiot! To look for a way out, duh!**   
**Junko: And we totally need to find whoever was controlling that stupid bear and beat the hell outta 'em!**   
**Chihiro: B-But before we do all that, we should take a look at the handbook...It's probably best to check out the** _**school regulations** _ **Monokuma mentioned before doing something else.**   
**Celeste: True. If we stumble around with no clue what the rules are, something like that might happen again.**   
**Mondo: Shit...**   
**Junko: Fine. Then let's hurry up and check out the stupid rules already.**   
  


I turn on the e-Handbook to look at the rules as well.

**_Raven Black_ **

**_Rule 1-_ ** _Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time._   
**_Rule 2-_ ** _"_ **_Nighttime"_ ** _is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution._   
**_Rule 3-_ ** _Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly._   
**_Rule 4-_ ** _With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your own discretion._   
**_Rule 5-_ ** _Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras._   
**_Rule 6-_ ** _Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "_ **_Blackened_ ** _" will_ **_graduate_ ** _, unless they are discovered._   
**_Rule 7-_ ** _Additional school regulations may be added as necessary._   
  


Fair enough.  
  


**Mondo: This is bullshit! What the hell kinda rules are these?! I'm not let them control ME!**   
**Celeste: Well then, why don't you wander around the school without a care in the world and see what happens? Personally, I would love to see what happens if someone breaks the rules.**   
**Hifumi :But if we get punished like what we saw before, I don't think there'd be a respawn waiting for him...**   
**Mondo:...I...Ever since I was a kid, I grew up with my older brother pounding this into my head. When a man makes a promise, he has to keep it, even if it kills him.**   
**Junko: So what?**   
**Mondo: I've made a ton of promises that I still have to keep, that's _"So what"_! So I can't afford to die here!**   
**Celeste: None of that made much sense to me, but you're saying you will follow the regulations, is that it?**   
**Mondo: Huh? Oh well...Yeah, I guess you're right...**   
**Sayaka: Hey, um...I have a question...For regulation 6...What do you think it means exactly?**   
**Me: If someone decides to kill someone, you can only get out if nobody discovers you.**   
**Toko: B-But why...? Why do we h-have to do that?**   
**Byakuya: I don't see any reason to worry about it. Just worry about following the rules as they've been explained to us. Frankly, I don't want to hear anything from someone who waits for others to decide what to do for them.**   
**Toko: D-Don't jab at me.**   
**Leon: More like a full-on stab...**   
**Me: Everyone! Let's forget about the worries and let's try and investigate the Academy thoroughly. *smiles* We might find vital clues for a way to escape.**   
**Taka: Miss Black is right! There are tons of questions we need to answer!**   
**Leon: Damn straight! Okay, then let's all start looking around!**   
**Byakuya: I'll be going alone.**   
**Junko: What?! Why? That's a pretty stupid idea, don't you think?**   
**Byakuya: Someone here might have already started thinking about murdering one of us.**   
**Me: As much as we want to believe in the innocent of our peers, we can never predict the dark thoughts possessing them.**   
**Sayaka: That can't be-**   
**Byakuya: Don't bother saying I'm wrong. That's why you all seized up with fear when that graduation rule was made clear to you. I'm simply acting in accordance with what I think is best for me.**   
**Me: *clears throat* Have a good time exploring, Togami-kun.**   
**Mondo: Hold on! Like hell I'm gonna let you run off and do whatever you want!**   
**Byakuya: Out of my way, plankton.  
Me: Oh my *stiffles laugh***   
**Mondo: Wh-?! The fuck's that supposed to mean?!**   
**Byakuya: One tiny bit of plankton, drifting across the sea. So minuscule, so insignificant, they couldn't possibly have any kind of influence on the boundless ocean.**   
**Mondo: I'm gonna kick your ass!**   
  


Sooner than expected, Naegi tried to calm Oowada down, which didn't end well since he ended up flying across the gym, punched by the biker.  
I sighed and with a poison smile, I go in front of a raging Mondo.  
  


**Me: Oowada-kun?**   
**Mondo: The hell do ya' want, girl?**   
**Me: Want to search the area with me and Kuwata-kun?**   
**Mondo: Why would I want that?**   
**Me: W-Well...I hoped we could get along...And try to escape this place together with minimum casualties.**   
**Mondo: Fine,sure,whatever.Let's go.**   
**Leon: Hell yeah!**   
  


_I hooked my hands around both their arms and started walking towards the_   _Infirmary._  
 _The doors were pink with light pink hearts on them._  
 _At first glance, it looked like a pretty normal school infirmary._  
 _3 white beds, a laptop, X-ray tools, some papers and posters regarding the human body._  
  


**Leon: Why did we come here?**   
**Me: Everything is worth examining. *opens the mini-fridge* Every blood type blood bag...That'd good to know if anyone need a transfusion. Stack of papers full of basic medical knowledge. Boring. X-ray photos of a perfectly healthy patient. A cupboard with basic tools. Good to know. A fake plant. Empty trash can. Everything seems untouched here. So disappointing...**   
**Mondo: Did ya really expect anything from this room?**   
**Me: *shrugs* Hoped I'd find any kind of document here but...**   
**Leon: It's fine~! At least we know we have someone to help us if we need it.**   
**Me: *giggles* Count on me!**   
**Mondo: *ruffles my hair* You ain't so bad, kiddo.**   
**Me: I'm older than you...**   
**Mondo: But a lot shorter than me.**   
**Me: *huffs* Meanie...**   
**Leon: Oowada, man, don't tease her...Too much.**   
**Me: Oi, shut up! Both of you!**   
  


They started laughing at me, saying I was cute and whatever, so I sighed annoyed and left for the Cafeteria, with them tagging along, snickering.  
There, we met up with everyone. I stayed between Leon and Mondo, while everyone but Toko and Byakuya sat at this long table.  
  


 **Taka:Okay! It looks like everyone's here. Time to start the meeting! Let's all go around and share what we found out during our respective investigations!**  
 **Junko: Wait, hold on a sec.**  
 **Taka: What's wrong?**  
 **Junko :What about, uh...What's her name...**  
 **Me: Kyouko?**  
 **Junko: Yes, her.**  
 **Hina: Wait, nobody's seen her?**  
 **Chihiro: Not really...**  
 **Makoto: Then, could she be...?**  
 **Me: She'll be here in a second.**  
 **Taka: Not only is she late, she didn't tell anyone she would be late!**  
 **Junko: You're being a real jackass right now, you know that?**  
 **Me: Yes, Taka, please calm down. She sure has her reasons.**  
 **Taka: What do you mean? What do you want me to do?! Punctuality is everything!**  
 **Me: Taka...**  
 **Taka: Yes, Miss Black?**  
 **Me:** ** _Please_** **sit down. Now.**  
 **Taka: *sits down* Yes, ma'am.**  
 **Me: *smiles* Thank you. Let's talk now.**  
 **Byakuya: I wanted to try and find some clue as to** ** _who's responsible_** **for imprisoning us here. But unfortunately, I made no such discoveries.That's all from me.**  
 **Taka: Really? That's it?**  
 **Byakuya: If I'd uncovered anything, naturally I would have more to say. But I didn't. So I don't.**  
 **Taka: R-Right, understood.**  
 **Me: Thank you for your information, Togami-kun~.**  
 **Byakuya: Keh.**  
 **Taka: I spent some time looking around the dormitory and...I made the discovery of the century! I found that there was exactly one room for each person!**  
 **Me: *eye twitch* Well done, Sherlock!  
Hina: Well yeah, I figured that out before anything else...**  
 **Junko: Each door has a nameplate on it, so I guess all the rooms have been assigned already.**  
 **Sakura: And each room key was attached to a keychain with the owner's name precision-etched onto it.**  
 **Me: Sweet~!**  
 **Junko: And Chihiro and I found out that all the rooms are totally soundproof.**  
 **Chihiro: Your next-door neighbour could scream their lungs out and you wouldn't hear a thing.**  
 **Me: Perfect murder environment...**  
 **Celeste: Well, each room also had a private bathroom which could also lock.**  
 **Junko: But it looked like there were only locks on the bathrooms in girls' dorms.**  
 **Mondo: Okay, so they got a bunch of rooms ready for us. They're assuming we're gonna be here a while.**  
 **Taka: Well, better to have than have not! At least we don't have to worry about surviving like wild animals.**  
 **Me: *grin* That's great! Instead, we'll have to survive like tamed animals in a slaughterhouse.**  
 **Taka: W-Well...**  
 **Toko: That can't be all you have to r-report, can it, Mr.Honor S-Student?**  
 **Taka:...That's all for my report! Let's move on whoever's next!**  
 **Me: Thank you for your fine discoveries, guys!**  
 **Junko: We all went up and down the school, double-checking the windows in all the the hallways and classes. We wanted to see if we could get any of those metal plates to come off.  
Hiro: Yeah...Not a damn thing. They wouldn't budge, man!**  
 **Chihiro: There wasn't any hope of escape anywhere. The school really has been totally cut off.**  
 **Junko: This sucks! It** ** _really_** **sucks! It sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks SUCKS! What the hell are we gonna do?!**  
 **Leon: Goddamn, calm down! You're making me nervous!**  
 **Me: *holds her hand* Junko-chan, please calm down. We'll find a way to escape this, if we all work together.**  
 **Hina: We thought maybe we could find some way to communicate with the outside, so we went looking all over. But...We didn't find a thing. Sorry...**  
 **Sakura: I went back to the main hall, thinking maybe we could do something about that giant hunk if metal, but it wouldn't budge. I hit it with desks and chairs and nothing.**  
 **Celeste: To be expected of metal.**  
 **Hina: I feel like I could just cry...But no, I have to hold it in!I have to manage my hydration!**  
 **Me: Don't worry, Hina-chan! We'll manage to escape, somehow!**  
 **Sakura: Also, in both the school and dorm areas there was a set of stairs leading up to another floor.**  
 **Hina: But there were gates there and we couldn't find any way to open them, so we couldn't check it out.  
Me: There must be some kind of criteria we must meet to unlock each stair, then...I think. It seems like some kind of video game, with objectives and the more you finish, the more you can advance into the story and new areas unlock...I guess...**  
 **Hifumi: Master Raven Black is correct, that's exactly how games go.**  
 **Me: *sweat drop* Thanks for the confirmation...**  
 **Leon: Yeah, so chill everyone. So, we went to the Infirmary and looked around.  
Me: So, what we found out is - The plants were fake, all the stacks of paper that seemed to have information, proved to withold only basic medical knowledge, the mini-fridge has blood packs for all blood types, in the cupboard there were simple drugs for simple colds and what not, so if anyone feels feverish or anything ,come to me please and I'll treat you *smiles*. Also, from everyone's intel, we can conclude that, as of right now, we cannot escape, because we have no access to the rest of the Academy. The metal plates, possibly Titanium, were used to keep us from seeing anything for outside. Also, since the monitors and surveillance cameras have been put everywhere, we are not allowed to destroy them, sure, but that doesn't mean we cannot meddle with them. As long as we don't vandalise anything, we can, for example, put a cloth over them, so the bear won't see what we do.**  
 **Mondo: Hey girl, you sure said more than expected. I thought you said you didn't find anythin'.**  
 **Me: Well, you saw everything for yourself. Next?  
Celeste: We did nothing. We spent the entire time in the gym. Honestly, we are not exactly the types to go running around a school like a gaggle of junior detectives.**  
 **Junko: What the hell were you thinking, just sitting around the gym the whole time?  
Toko: W-Well it's not like any of you i-invited me along! Nobody said hey, c-come with us! I blame y-you for leaving me out! I-It's your fault!**  
 **Me: *sighs* Let's not blame anyone. There's no need for that.**  
 **Junko: If you wanted to go with someone, you should've just said something!**  
 **Toko: Hmpf. F-Forget it. Like I'd w-want to go anywhere with a dirty s-slut like you...**  
 **Junko: Slut...?**  
 **Toko: Your mind is as th-thin as your body. You m-make me sick to my s-stomach.**  
 **Me: H-Hey! Let's not argue! Fukawa-chan, that was mean of you.J unko is a model and she's very pretty. There's no need to be jealous of her.**  
 **Junko: *sighs* I...Don't even know how to react. How can you say something so awful to someone you just met?**  
 **Hiro: Alright guys, everybody calm down, okay? All this stress is bad for your skin, y'know?**  
 **Sayaka: I should say what I found out too. I went and had a look around the dining hall. I found a fridge in the back of the kitchen and it was overflowing with all kinds of stuff. I guess we don't have to worry about food, at least.**  
 **Hifumi: Sure,for now. But even with all that, there are 15 of us. How long can food last?**  
 **Toko: Y-You can just eat sesame s-seeds or something.**  
 **Hifumi: Huh? What am I, a parakeet?**  
 **Sayaka: I don't think we have to worry about it. All the food gets restocked automatically each day. At least, that's what Monokuma said.**  
 **Junko: You saw him?**  
 **Sayaka: Yeah, he came out of nowhere while I was checking the fridge, told me that, then disappeared again. He was so fast, I can't believe someone could have been moving him around with a remote control.**  
 **Me: Maybe they aren't...**  
 **Chihiro: A weaponized toy that can just appear from nowhere...I can't tell if we're supposed to be afraid or not.**  
 **Hina: But was everything okay? He didn't try to like, eat you or anything?**  
 **Hifumi: E-Eat her...? Um, what do you mean by that? I mean, when you say** _"eat"_ , what kind of eating are you talking about?  
  


_Oh no,pervert alert! I don't doubt anyone has a little bit of perviness in them, but to show it like that?!_   
_I lean myself closer to Leon-who draped a protective arm over my shoulder-, in disgust at Hifum ,and cover my face with my long cardigan sleeves, as I let out a shirt 'Eek' sound._   
_Everyone had a shocked face on their faces, might I say._   
  


**Hina: C-Come on, man!**   
**Mondo: Oi, don't talk like that around girls! It's disgusting!**   
**Leon: Yeah, what the hell, fatty?! You're acting like some kind of sleazy drunk dude.**   
**Hiro: Not like there's a good kind of drunk dude.**   
**Junko: Hey! Stop screaming around, all of you! Are you still asleep or something? We're prisoners in here!We could all die any second!**   
**Mondo: She's right. We can't be makin' stupid jokes right now. We gotta do something, or-**   
**Kyouko: You're all spending an awful lot of time yelling and carrying on. Do you really think you can afford to do so?Have none of you accepted reality as it is?**   
  


_Thankfully and as expected, she was the only one to do something useful today. While I stayed, trying to make those idiots be at least 1% useful ,she managed to find a map of the Academy. And managed to convince everyone that this actually IS Hope's Peak Academy. But everyone started saying all their stupid questions about the non-existing other students and the country._   
  


**Kyouko: But the truth is, despite everything we've discussed so far...We found absolutely nothing.**   
**Sayaka: Eh?! What do you mean?**   
**Me: We simply said the obvious. Yeah, we have dorms. Yeah, there's someone watching us. Yeah, we can't escape. But did we find any clue? No.**   
**Leon: O-Oi, Raven, d-don't say it like that...It's creepy.**   
**Me: But it's the truth. As so far, we have yet to wait more and find out how to unlock the other areas. Which, if my deduction is correct, means to kill someone. The more you kill, the more you can learn about the Academy.**   
**Toko: C-Can you shut up? You're making everyone here nervous.**   
**Byakuya: But it's true and simple. If you want to leave, you just have to kill-**   
**Junko: Don't even joke about that!**   
**Sayaka: Everyone, please calm down!**   
**Celeste: All we can do is adapt. Adapt to living our lives here from now on.**   
**Chihiro: Live here...? Are you saying we should just accept it?**   
**Celeste: A lack of adaptability...is lack of survivability.**   
**Me: We need to enhance our survival instincts.**   
**Celeste: Survival is not based on who is the strongest or smartest. It comes down to who can adapt.**   
  


_Liar. The Queen of Liars knows how to fool everyone. But not me._   
  


**Celeste: As someone who's come on top more than once, I have a suggestion.**   
**Mondo: Huh? What do you mean?**   
**Celeste: We all understand that we are trapped here. Which means we will be spending the night. However...You all remember the rule regarding nighttime, right? I think we need to add a rule of our own.** **_Going out at nighttime_ ** **should be prohibited altogether. The school regulations do not actually tell us not to go out at night. I would like to make it official.**   
  


_She's trying to get the upperhand of the situation. Make it be under her control. Damn, I like her._   
  


**Toko: B-But why...?**   
**Celeste: The way thing are now, every time night comes we will all start to get worried and anxious. We will all be afraid someone might try and come kill us.**   
**Sayaka: What?!**   
**Celeste: If we have to worry about that night after night for who knows how long, it will wear us down in no time.**   
**Sakura: So you're suggesting we limit our activity at night as a kind of preventive measure.**   
**Celeste: However, unlike the other rules, nobody can be forced to comply. We all have to agree to follow it.**   
**Junko: I see what you mean. But...I think I can agree to that. It's like the gothic lolita said. Without something like that, we're just gonna self-destruct.**   
**Me: Just lock your doors and sleep.**   
**Taka: On behalf of all the men here, I agree to comply!**   
**Leon: Hey, you can't just decide to speak for us!**   
**Me: I have one thing to say, before everyone goes to bed, since it's almost curfew.**   
**Makoto: What is it?**   
**Me: Living the rest of your life in an enclosed space is a scary thing to think about. We all pride ourselves with the freedom we're born with, but it has been stolen from us. If killing someone means you can get out of here and live your life as normal...Even if it's only one of you then, by all means...**   
**Taka: Miss Black, what are you saying...?**   
**Me: *close eyed smile* Please, kill me.**   
  


_Hearing what I said and with a senine smile on my face, everyone gasped surprised and started saying how nobody would dare do that and what not._   
_They are all fooling themselves. Deluded by a false sense of hope. They are all filled with despair._   
  


**Me: Who are you all trying to fool? Who can be so sure of everyone around? Will nobody want to kill so save their own skin? Has no one thought ,even a bit, about killing someone? Everything is uncertain. Not even we know what we are capable of.**   
**Mondo: Hey, if anyone thinks about touching the girl, I'll beat the fuck outta them!**   
**Leon: Yeah, nobody will hurt you!**   
**Me: You all have such a beautiful hope inside you...Your talents are worth in this world so much...*smiles* Your lives are precious. You, who have it all, shall never understand the struggles of one, who has none. Which is why I, who only came here from ambition and desire to see how a school environment would be...Am willing to die, for you to live.**   
**Makoto: Don't say that! Nobody is going to kill anyone! Please, just calm down, we'll think of something and get out of here together.**   
**Me: Naegi-kun...I've been born sick, I wasn't allowed to leave the house. For me, living in this Academy is the same as staying at home...Minus the internet. But still...If anyone decides that they're fed up with this...*giggles* I won't lock my room tonight. You're free to kill me. Adieu~**

_With that, I left the table with a smile on my face, went to the kitchen to get an apple and a bottle of water, then left skipping to my room._ _I must speak to Kyouko about this situation and come up with possibilities to escape._   
_For now though, **sweet dreams~**._


	4. Despair is in the air

Ah, what an uneventful night.  
I guess everyone is too afraid to do what they wish for.  
Oh well, I get to live one more day in this Despair Academy, but I don't mind.  
I stretch and get out of the bed and lean on the desk, trying to steady myself. My legs in the morning aren't happy to cooperate...So it takes a while to leave the room and start the day.

_***sighs*** _

Okay, so I have to go eat breakfast huh? I never bothered to wake up and eat, while at home, so this will be quite a change of pace...I think.

_I get in the kitchen and see Byakuya, Kyouko, Chihiro and Makoto._

**Me: Good morning, everyone.**   
**Makoto: Oh, morning, Raven!**   
**Me: Have you eaten yet?**   
**Makoto: Not really. Let's grab something from the kitchen.  
**

_He gets some cake and I put some milk and cereal in a bowl._   
_As soon as he finished, Makoto rushed out, as I was left alone with Chihiro and Byakuya.  
 _

**Me: So uh...Byakuya...Do you like reading?**   
**Byakuya :Of course.**   
**Me: What kind of books do you prefer?**   
**Byakuya: As long as I can get anything good from it, anything works.**   
**Me: True...Do you like literature? Poetry? You know...For your soul. Or entertainment.**   
**Byakuya: Humpf. Don't tell me you're like that annoying pest.**   
**Me: You mean...Fukawa?**   
**Byakuya: Who else?**   
**Me: *chuckles* No, nothing of the sort. I'm not a romance fan. I love detective novels. Or adventure ones. Historical ones too...**   
**Byakuya: Keh. You're not too bad for a commoner.**   
**Me: *smiles* I appreciate it.  
**

_Soon, we left the cafeteria and started looking around the school, briefly discussing novels and undiscovered crimes. Having been born in the Togami family, he has had access to information so confidential that not even the police knows._   
_He got bored after a while and left to go to his room, so I hang out with Junko and Leon for a while. They are out-going, friendly people, so it's impossible to run out of things to say._

But the peace couldn't last long, as Monokuma told us to go to the A/V room to watch a video, which is supposed to be our reason to kill.

We get the CD that had our names on it and watch it on our own seats.

_The video showed my Forensics team and my family and puppy, all with bright smiles on their faces and encouraging me, congratulating me for having become such a brilliant young girl with a successful future and full of hope._   
_It was so emotional, that I could my eyes welling up with tears, as I put my hands to my mouth to hide my face._

I was aware this couldn't end well,but even this little light that I was allowed to see made my day better.  
I knew that it was going to hurt a lot when I reached the true ending of the video.  
I was prepared for it.  
But it still hurt more than expected.

 _The image became pixelated for a short while, hearing a sinister voice saying that my Hope has vanished and that only Despair awaited me._  
 _The scene then resumed to a destroyed room, fur all over the place and bloody clothes._  
  
       **~Continues after Graduation~**

R-Right...  
Should have expected something like this. It's Monokuma after all.  
But...  
 _ ***sighs***_  
The Mastermind is going to pay for this.  
However, what actually intrigues me is...  
How much influence and power could this Mastermind have, to be able to destroy the lives of all of us, Symbols of Hope of this country.  
How could they trap us in here like rats and nobody to save us.  
There has to be someone out there who should have saved us.  
Not because we are humans, but because we are Hope.  
Even to use us...  
The Hope should have rescued of from Despair.  
So what is stopping them?  
Could this Mastermind be that powerful that not even the good guys can save us?  
Remains to be seen...if I survive enough.

_After everyone's watched the videos, nobody said a word. They were all...Speechless._   
_Great job, Monokuma. With a motive so cruel, there no way someone won't at least attempt to kill someone.  
_

**Me: Haha...Haa...Hahhaa....HAHAHA!**   
**Hina: R-Raven...?**   
**Me: My God...I...hihihi...**   
**Toko: She's c-clearly insane...**   
**Me: MONOKUMA! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!**   
**Makoto: Raven...?**   
**Bear: Here I am! Monokuma is here!**   
**Me: *giggles* My, my, Monokuma. I never would have imagined that someone like you could be this powerful.**   
**Bear: Well, of course! I am the headmaster of the Academy!**   
**Me: No...You're so much more...The human behind all of this...The Mastermind...! Monokuma! The one controlling you, who is it?!**   
**Bear: I told you, I am Monokuma! That's it! I'm bearly a stuffed bear!**   
**Me: You...Did well...**   
**Bear: Huh?**   
**Me: The motive...The reason to kill...Look at everyone's faces...They are...Filled with Despair. You accomplished your desire.**   
**Bear: Oh! Yes, thank you! You're too nice, you're making me blush!**   
**Me: Don't think I'm complimenting you. *chuckles* Oh no...But it'll be so sweet when Hope will beat this powerful Despair...And you'll tremble with excitement at your own perverse desire.**   
**Bear: That is if it will happen! *leaves***   
**Me: Hehe...You...No matter how many will die...Hope will prevail...Even if I die. Hihihi...This will be quite the challenge for me. *grins* Finally, a reason to live?**

_They looked scared at me and at what they have just witnessed. No, it's not fear..._   
_Realization._   
_They've been finally made aware of the situation we are in._   
_Good._   
_T'was worth it._

**#####**

_The next day, when I woke up, I didn't feel too well. I feel so weak...I..._   
_My weakness is taking a toll on me._   
_And now I realize..._   
_I have just finished my pills last night._   
_I can stand but...I feel faint._   
_I have to go to the Infirmary right now...But can I even manage?_   
_I can ask Kyouko to get some medicine for me. She knows what I'd be talking about._

I lean on the wall, annoyed at my sickness and ring in her door bell.  
 ***ring ring ring***  
 **...**  
 **...**  
 **...**  
No response.  
Just great.  
What options do I have?  
Well...I could use one of them to take me there.  
Yeah,that could work.  
I go to Mondo's door and ring as well.

 ***ring ring ring***  
 **...**  
 **...**  
 **...**  
Suddenly the door is aggressively opened and a hoarse voice is heard.  
  


**Mondo: What the hell do ya-...Oh, hey girl. Whadya want?**   
**Me: Well uh...Hehe...I've a small favour to ask, if you wouldn't mind...*awkward smile***   
**Mondo: What is it?**   
**Me: I finished my last bit of pills last night and well...I can't really go on with a normal daily routine without them...And...**   
**Mondo: Oh yeah, you mentioned something about it. I'll take ya there, don't worry.**   
**Me: Thank you so much, Oowada-kun! You really saved me here.**   
**Mondo: *picking me up* Heh. My big bro always said that I should help girl, if they need it.**   
**Me: Your big bro seems like a cool guy.  
**

_He told me more about his brother, Daiya and about his Biker gang._  
 _I'm glad there's people like him who can help me here, really..._  
  
I managed to find a recipient with the said pills, but there weren't many. They'd only last for a week or so. Then...I just have to hope Monokuma will restock.

_Being able to walk on my own, we go to breakfast in the cafeteria and greet everyone._   
_Everyone tried to appear calm, despite being on edge._   
_Everyone was here, with one exception.  
_

**Me:Um...guys...Where are Togami-kun and Sayaka-chan?  
**

_Everyone started freaking out, asking each other if they'd seen either of them._   
_No luck of that._   
_Suddenly, a wild blond heir appears nonchalantly.  
_

**Byakuya: What's going on? Did something happen?**   
**Me: Good morning, Togami-kun! We were just worried about you and Sayaka. Have you seen her?**   
**Byakuya: Why would I have? I just came straight from my room here.**   
**Hifumi: Did she forget about our breakfast promise or...?**   
**Me: Somone better go check her room out.**   
**Kyouko: I got the sense she always has her stuff together.**   
**Makoto: I-I need to go...I have to check on her!  
**

_And so, he ran to her room before you could blink._   
_as far as I remembered, they were close and knew each other from school._   
_Too bad she might be dead._

* * *

***Bing Bong Ding Dong***

_Guess who's dead?_   
_Maizono Sayaka._   
_Guess who killed her?_   
_We have to find that out._   
_So, let's investigate._

_But it couldn't end here._   
_Everyone had to argue and put the blame on Naegi, despite what both I and Kyouko tried to explain._   
_A bunch of brainless retards who don't listen to a voice of logic._   
_Ah, whatever. We'll just have to prove it them them...Hopefully, with minimum yelling. Obnoxious bunch, this one..._

_Monokuma explained the_ **_Class Trial_ ** _concept and how we have to guess who the killer is, or everyone else dies._   
_Way to raise the Anxiety Meter..._   
_And what was worse?_   
_This:_

**Monokuma: It's execution!**   
**Hifumi: E-Execution?!**   
**Chihiro: And by execution, you mean...**   
**Monokuma: Execution is...Execution. Ex-e-cution! Electric chair, bzzt bzzt! Poison gas, cough cough! Torn apart like a paper plane in a hurricane.**   
**Me: How exciting...**   
**Taka: So, to make sure I understand...If we get the culprit right, then they die. But if we get it wrong...All of us get...Executed?!**   
**Monokuma: What a smart chimpanzee you are! Look at you, implying you didn't do it without saying it! So it's basically what the outside world calls a _"lay judge"_ system, or an inquisition type thing. Which means you'll be deciding who you think the killer is. But judge carefully, because all your lives are on the line!**   
**Junko: You're freaking insane, you know that?!**   
**Monokuma: Huh?**   
**Junko: A class trial?! What the hell is that?! I don't want anything to do with that!  
**

_I sensed the bad vibes that this conversation was leading to, so I grabbed her wrist and tried to calm her down. If she was reckless enough, she could die.  
_

**Monokuma: Why not?**   
**Junko: Whaddya mean why not?! Why do I have to waste my time trying to figure out who murdered someone?!**   
**Monokuma: What?! Are you saying you're not gonna participate in the trial?! Only punishment awaits such blasphemy!**   
**Junko: What? Punishment?**   
**Monokuma: I might...I dunno, throw you in a deep, dark,scary prison or something!**   
**Junko: Shut the hell up! Say whatever you want, I'm not gonna be part of this!**   
**Me: Junko, please! You'll regret it!**   
**Monokuma: Don't be so selfish!**   
**Junko: Kill whoever you want, it's got nothing to do with me!**   
**Monokuma: The evil standing here before me...I'm trembling with fear...! But I won't give in to such evil! It's my style to stick it out and resist till the very end...! If you really wanna get out of here...You'll have to go through me first!**   
**Junko: *steps on Monokuma* Are you enjoying yourself now?  
**

_I tried grabbing her and pulling her away. She clearly broke a rule,and punishment was awaiting her, but the least I could do is try._   
_But my attempt was in vain, as she wouldn't budge while she was mocking Monokuma._   
_All of a sudden though..._   
_From under the floor, spears shot out, impaling Junko in various places of her body._   
_The spears managed to slash on my arm too and her blood splashed on my face and cardigan._   
_I wasn't shocked._   
_I wasn't upset._   
_I was absolutely and beyond_   
**Angry.**

_She died because she was stupid. Reckless._   
_Too bad I liked her._

**Junko:This wasn't...Supposed to...Why...Me...?**

_And she fell on the floor, like a rag doll. Lifeless and beyond repair._   
_Everyone started shouting in despair at the sight in front of them, as I just let an aggravated sigh_

The only good thing today is that Monokuma gave us the Monokuma File #1 which tells us details of Sayaka's death and that Kyouko managed to make the bear say that he knows who the killer is.  
Surveillance cameras, duh.  
The trial will be fair, at least.

Sakura and Mondo decided to guard the room, as Kyouko, Makoto and I investigate her room.

**~And so,the Investigation begins~**


	5. Disappointing Results

***INVESTIGATION***

_Let's what we have in this room:  
_  
 ** _-_** ** _A used lint roller_** _._  
 _The floor is too clean not to have been cleaned in advance._  
 _If this is the case, then the culprit couldn't have been Naegi. It'd have been obvious that the room is his and that there'd be his hair on the floor.  
_  
 ** _-_** ** _Keys_**  
 _So, these are Naegi's keys...Why'd they be on the floor? If Sayaka stayed here, she'd need them. But if the culprit killer her in the shower, how did he enter the room? Should have been left inside by her, I suppose. Why did she open the door?  
_  
 ** _- Scratch marks and gouges on the floor, walls and bed._**  
 _Obvious sign of struggle and fight. Did she fight not to get killed? Maybe. But if she left the room unlocked on purpose for the person to go in the room, why the battle marks? And why the bed too? She couldn't have been asleep.  
_  
 ** _-_** ** _Notepad_**  
 _It looks used. I should tell Kyouko about this. Maybe someone wrote something and disposed of it, as unneeded evidence.  
_  
 ** _- Tool kit_**  
 _Untouched.  
_  
 ** _- Sakura's testimony_**  
 _The rooms are soundproof, so nobody would know of the crime.  
_  
 ** _- Mondo's testimony_**  
 _Nobody used their tool kit .Or at least, shouldn't have.  
_  
 ** _- Katana sheath_**  
 _Has scratches on it. Katana not in it._  
 _Perhaps someone used the sheath as defense? Against the sword?_  
 _But why would the sword be out of the sheath? Or, maybe the knife that killed Sayaka?  
_  
 ** _- Golden katana_**  
 _Its golden colour is off in some spots._  
 _I take its handle in my hand, scratch it. The gold wore off. Then, this was used as well.  
 _  
 ** _- The body_**  
 _Let's see._  
 _The knife is in her abdomen. Killing weapon._  
 _The position she's in makes it look like she stayed awake quite a bit before dying of blood loss. Resting._  
 _The shower couldn't have been used at night time._  
 _On her broken wrist there's a small tint of gold. That means she must have touched the Katana._  
 _She must have broken her wrist while struggling. Possibly._  
 _There's blood on the tip of her pointy finger. She wrote her dying message on the wall._  
 _The way she wrote it must be upside down, due to her position._  
 _I tilt her body a bit to see the message better._  
 _...._  
The culprit's name is literally there.

_Okay. I'm so disappointed already.And Kyouko saw me fuming.  
_

**Kyouko: Are you okay? How'd the autopsy go?**   
**Me: I was expecting something more...Interesting. I just wasted my time investigating, when the answer was just...There.**   
**Kyouko: *smiles* Like reading the last page of a book.**   
**Me: Just disappointing...Oh well. See you at the Trial.  
**

_Just for the sake of not getting too exasperated,I started talking to the others.  
_

**Me: Oowada-kun?**   
**Mondo: Hm?**   
**Me: What do you think about this crime?**   
**Mondo: Dunno...But what if the killer disposed of evidence before the guard duty?**   
**Me: Like...Exactly after killing Maizono?**   
**Mondo: Yeah. The** _**trash room** _ **is on this floor. Could have easily tossed stuff there.**   
**Me: Nice point. I shall look into that matter.**   
**Mondo: That dirty bastard! Anyone who raises their hand to a woman is scum that deserves death. That's what my brother taught me! So if I ever find the son of a bitch that did this, I'm gonna pound his goddamn face in.**   
**Me: That's very considerate of you and your brother, Oowada-kun. Thank you. I feel safe with you around! *giggles***   
**Mondo: Uh...Hum...**   
**Me: But...What if the killer was a girl?**   
**Mondo: . . .**   
**Me: *giggles***   
**Mondo: That'll all get sorted out when the time comes.**   
**Me: Don't worry. I'll make sure to find the killer.  
**

_Waste of time._   
_I don't even want to bother with the details of it. I'll pick the rest of up from Kyouko. The ending is spoiled.._

_I tried going to my room, but I met up with Byakuya, Leon and Hifumi.  
_

**Me: Hello. Did you find the killer yet?**   
**Leon: How could we have?**   
**Me: By investigating?**   
**Leon: Hmm...The handbook says she was killed in Naegi's room...But the nameplates are weird.**   
**Me: Maybe the killer, Maizono or Naegi changed the nameplates. Or maybe Maizono herself changed it, to confuse the killer.**   
**Leon: H-huh?!**   
**Me: You seem quite agitated,** _**Leon.** _ **Are you quite okay?**   
**Leon: Y-yeah...I guess...**   
**Me: Don't need to be so shaken up though. We will catch the culprit, so no need to be afraid anymore.**   
**Leon: *gulps* R-Right...**   
**Byakuya: A plebeian like you talks high, as one who knows the truth about the case.**   
**Me: Who said I didn't?**   
**Byakuya: How could you possibly know?**   
**Me: Perhaps because I looked at the crime scene...-No, the room the body was in for more than 5 seconds. I suggest you do as well.**   
**Byakuya: Why bother with such mundane duties when I have others to fill me in with just the right information?**   
**Me: Like who, exactly?**   
**Byakuya: You.**   
**Me: *fake gasp* Oh my, when did I say I was going to tell you?**   
**Byakuya: You didn't. I did.**   
**Me: *giggles* But I couldn't possibly spoil the ending of such an intriguing murder novel now, could I?**   
**Byakuya: If you know the ending before going through it, then it's not so intriguing.**   
**Me: But can you predict the outcome? Do you know who the culprit is before even opening the book?**   
**Byakuya: *scoffs* Who said I didn't open it?**   
**Me: If you had, then you'd have seen the name of the culprit written on the first page.**   
**Byakuya: Wh-What?!**   
**Leon: Did you just say you knew the killer by the time you saw the body?**   
**Me: *grins* Positive**   
**Hifumi:Then,Master Raven Black, who is the killer of Master Sayaka Maizono?**   
**Me: It's....**   
**Leon: Yes...?**   
**Me: Won't tell you!**   
**Leon: Eh?! Why?!**   
**Me: Booooring.**   
**Byakuya: I demand you at least bother to tell me.**   
**Me: Look at the body, Togami-kun. That's all I'm going to say. I shall ask again when we meet for the trial. Don't disappoint me.**   
**Byakuya:Why you insufferable...**   
**Me: *close eyed smile* See you~!  
**

_Poor Leon, can't even hide his guilt and nervousness well._   
_Such a pity._

***Ding Dong Bing Bong***

Oh, look at the time! The class trial is about to start!

_I get to the elevator room and see everyone there. I flashed them a bright knowing smile and go in the elevator._

The Class Trial room was huge, like a literal criminal debate by the judge.  
17 places were assigned in a circle, so we could all see each other as we debate the crime.  
Even Sayaka's and Junko's pictures were there.  
Wait  
...  
17 seats?  
That's...Bizarre.  
I go to my seat between Byakuya and Celeste and flash Byakuya a reasing smirk and hide my face with my scarf, as he scoffed annoyed.  
  


**Me: Let's talk then.**   
**Taka: I assert that the one who was murdered was Miss Sayaka Maizono**   
**Me: Didn't figure that one out.**   
**Byakuya: And the murder took place in Naegi's room.**   
**Hina: In the bathroom.**   
**Chihiri: So it seems most likely that the killer must have taken her by surprise while she was in the bathroom. She didn't even have a chance to resist.**   
**Me: You didn't investigate the crime scene, right?**   
**Chihiro: No...I couldn't let Junko's body alone....**   
**Makoto: The way my room was...We can definitely assume there was struggle.**   
**Chihiro: Between who and who?**   
**Makoto: Maizono and the killer, of course.**   
**Celeste: She must have been attacked in the main room first, then she ran to the bathroom to try and hide. The killer follower her in and that's where they finished the job.**   
**Byakuya: That much should have been obvious after taking one look at the scene. It shouldn't even need explaining.**   
**Me: Says the one who couldn't find out the killer...*sighs* You sure talk big...**   
**Byakuya: Don't dare speak to someone far superior to you, you ninny plonker!**   
**Me: *grins* I accept the compliment!**   
**Hina: P-Please calm down...  
Sakura: Next subject is the murder weapon.**   
**Hifumi: Wow...This is starting to sound like a real trial!**   
**Me: What did you expect? An online cheap lawyer simulator? Keh.**   
**Taka: There was some kind of sharp object thrust into her stomach. Without a doubt, that's the murder weapon.**   
**Me: *eye twitch* Y'know...Maybe the knife that has been randomly sticking out of her abdomen? Maybe?**   
**Mondo: So the killer used some random knife they had on 'em.**   
**Naegi: That's not true! I'm almost positive it was a kitchen knife.**   
**Mondo: A kitchen knife?**   
**Naegi: After the murder, we discovered that one of the knives from the kitchen was missing.**   
**Me: Intriguing.**   
**Mondo: Oh...Yeah, I guess that makes sense. You could sorta see the weapon sticking out of her stomach.**   
**Me: *facewall* Captain Obvious...**   
**Leon: Okay, so the murder weapon was a kitchen knife. But where does that get us? I mean, we all know Naegi killer her, right?**   
**Me: You're making yourself suspicious by blaming others, are you aware of that?**   
**Leon: Eh?!**   
**Toko: He's r-right though...Naegi's room was the s-scene of the crime. What more proof do you n-need?**   
**Me: Please stick to your romance novels. Investigation isn't your area of expertise.**   
**Toko: *angry* Why you...!**   
**Naegi: H-Hold on a second! I'm...**   
**Kyoukk: Let's draw conclusions** _**after** _ **we've presented our arguements. Otherwise, what's the point of the trial.**   
**Leon: We can all talk all we want, it's not gonna chance** _**that** _ **conclusion.**   
**Me: I wonder...**   
**Kyouko: I don't think that's true at all. I'm sure if we keep at it, something new will reveal itself.**   
**Hiro: You really believe that?  
Leon: So I guess there's no question that the kitchen knife was the murder weapon. But where does that get us?**   
**Toko: Naegi must have taken it f-from the kitchen, right? He did it in s-secret, when nobody was in the d-dining hall!**   
**Naegi: That's not true! I didn't take the knife from the kitchen!**   
**Toko: Next you're g-gonna day you're not the k-killer, right? Go ahead and day it all y-you want...!**   
**Makoto: What if I have a** _**witness?** _ **Right, Asahina?**   
**Hina: Huh?**   
**Makoti: Just to be perfectly clear, the knife disappeared** _**while you were in the dining hall** _ **, correct?**   
**Hina: Y-Yeah,that's right...**   
**Naegi: And at any point while you were there, did you ever see me come into the dining hall?**   
**Hina: Umm...No, I don't think so...**   
**Byakuya: You don't** _**think** _ **so?**   
**Hina: No, he definitely wasn't there!**   
**Makoto: The knife disappeared while Hina was in the dining hall. But I wasn't there the entire time. In other words, there's no way I could have taken the knife!**   
**Toko: Then how about this. What if the i-idiot swimmer girl and Naegi are** _**in on it together** _ **a-and lying to protect each other?**   
**Me: Monokuma!**   
**Monokuma: Yes~?**   
**Me: Let's say the killer has a helper. An assistant. Will the accomplice be labeled** _**blackened** _ **too?**   
**Monokuma: Each murder is allowed to have an accomplice, but only the one who does the killing will get to graduate.**   
**Kyouko: So in other words, two people can work together, but only one of them has the chance to profit from it.**   
**Mondo: There's no way anyone would work together, right...?**   
**Chihiro: What if they** _**did** _ **work together, but didn't know the rule?**   
**Me: Monokuma! Are there any accomplices?**   
**Monokuma: Didn't you say you knew who the killer is already?**   
**Me: I do and I know there's no accomplice, but these id-...Guys are not easily convinced in the truth.**   
**Monokuma: Good grief! Enough already! No, okay?! There are no accomplices in this case!...Oops! Did I say that out loud...?**   
**Me: *grins* Thank you for your cooperation~  
Naegi: Anyway, I didn't go to the dining hall and I didn't take the knife. So I'm not the killer!**   
**Me: Finally.**   
**Chihiro: Then who did?**   
**Celeste: Hina seems the obvious candidate. After all, she just said she was in the dining hall.**   
**Hina: N-No way! I swear it wasn't me!**   
**Hifumi: Sure, but can you or anyone else prove that?**   
**Sakura: I can.**   
**Hina: That's right! Sakura was with me the entire time I was drinking my tea.**   
**Leon: Uh...I hate to have to ask, but just to be sure, Sakura's...**   
**Sakura: Me.**   
**Leon: Right.**   
**Hiro: Then couldn't either of them have grabbed the knife?**   
**Hina: Actually, no. Because...Um...Well...**   
**Sakura: I stayed in Hina's room last night.**   
**Hina: I got so scared thanks to those creepy videos. I wasn't really thinking, I just asked her to stay over. Which means we have airtight alibis!**   
**Toko: Doesn't that v-violate one of the school r-regulations?**   
**Chihiro: We're not allowed to sleep anywhere but the dorms, but it doesn't say we have to stay in our assigned rooms.**   
**Taka: It IS a problem! A boy and a girl spending the night together?! It's...It's...Unwholesome!**   
**Me: Uhm...Ishimaru...**   
**Sakura: But...I'm a girl.**   
**Taka: Wh-?! You are?! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!**   
**Celeste: But if it wasn't either of you, then what other possibility is there?**   
**Hina: Well...One person did come to the dining hall while we were there.**   
**Byakuya: Why didn't you say so in the first place...?**   
**Hina: Because they're not here anymore.**   
**Me: Maizono?**   
**Hina: Yes. She's the one who came to the dining hall. And then later...She wound up dead...**   
**Makoto: So...Sayaka did...?**   
**Sakura: That's the only possibility. And thinking back on it, she was acting kind of unusual. When she came into the dining hall, she didn't even look at us. She just went straight to the kitchen. As she left, she said she just wanted a drink of water. But most likely...**   
**Taka: Then the person who took the knife was the victim herself!**   
**Makoto: I'm sure...She just took it for self-defense...**   
**Me: Just like the sword, huh?**   
**Byakuya: So you're saying the knife she took...Was taken from her and she was killed with it. In that case, you may not have taken the knife, but you still** _**could have killer her.** _   
**Me: *sighs* And back to square 1.**   
**Makoto: What?!**   
**Toko: S-See?! He did do it, a-after all!**   
**Me: You look and sound so perverse, Fukawa...**   
**Makoto: No, you're wrong!**   
**Kyouko: Hold on. It's still to early to decide conclusively that Makoto is the killer. Because, you see, if the room did belong to the killer, then they did something** _**most bewildering.** _   
**Makoto: That's right! There wasn't a single** _**hair** _ **on the floor!**   
**Chihiro: So the culprit removed evidence?**   
**Me: Yes. Naegi wouldn't need to remove the hair from his own room.**   
**Mondo: Wait, so that means...?**   
**Kyouko: Precisely. It's simply beyond reason to believe that the room's owner and the killer are one and the same.**   
**Chihiro: Then, Naegi isn't the culprit?**   
**Taka: But are you sure that's enough evidence?**   
**Kyouko: There are plenty of reasons to prove that Naegi isn't the killer.**   
**Sakura: I'd like to hear thise reasons.**   
**Me: The shower room doorknob was broken.**   
**Kyouko: It's fairly certain that the killer had some trouble getting into the bathroom.**   
**Makoto: Yes...Doorknob broken and the top part is unscrewed.**   
**Kyouko: In trying to bypass the lock, they ended up removing the entire doorknob. This proves Naegi is beyond suspicion.**   
**Leon: So what? You're saying he wouldn't break the door in his own room? If the only choice is to break it, you break it!**   
**Me: A boy's bathroom door doesn't lock, y'know. But Naegi's door was misaligned. The only ones who knew it were him and Maizono, correct?**   
**Makoto: Yes...I only told her, when she came to swap rooms.**   
**Me: Why'd he break the doorknob if he knew how to open it?  
Celeste:But then,why would the killer even think the door was locked in the first place?Everyone knows you can't lock any of the boys' bathrooms.**   
**Makoto:The killer must not have realized that it was** _**my room.** _   
**Hifumi: What?! Are you saying the culprit didn't even know where he was? That's...Inconvenciable!**   
**Me: But it's true.**   
**Hifumi: SAYWHAAA?!**   
**me: Shut up, Gopher boy.**   
**Kyouko: To be more specific...The killer didn't know that Maizono and Nargi switched rooms, which lead to the misunderstanding.**   
**Byakuya: Regardless, it was a pointless act. Wasting time trying to break down a door that wasn't locked is...**   
**Makoti: Definitely something I wouldn't do, since I would've known exactly why it wasn't opening, right?**   
**Byakuya: That is...A definite possibility.**   
**Me: Disappointed already?**   
**Byakuya: . . .  
Celeste: Does no one have any other thoughts or questions? It does not matter how trivial they may seem.**   
**Hina: I do have a question!**   
**Celeste: Oh...You...**   
**Hina: You don't gotta sound so disappointed! So um...How'd the culprit get into Makoto's room in the first place?**   
**Leon: Maybe Maizono dropped the key somewhere and the culprit picked it?**   
**Taka: Sounds way too convenient...**   
**Chihiro: Maybe someone picked the lock?**   
**Taka: Negative! Monokuma made it quite clear that the locks are unpickable.**   
**Hifumi: Then, they could have knocked and said they wanted to talk or something and Miss Maizono let them in!**   
**Makoto: That can't be...**   
**Hifumi: And why not?!**   
**Makoto:** _**Sayaka was already scared** _ **, remember? That's why she asked me to switch rooms in the first place. I can't believe she'd open the door for anyone.**   
**Kyouko: What if her being scared was a lie?**   
**Makoto: Wh-What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Why would she lie about something like that?**   
**Me: *giggles* To blame you, so she could escape?**   
**Kyouko: I know you don't want to consider it, but look at this and tell me...Can you still deny the possibility?  
**

_So that's what the notebook was about._   
_Sayaka wrote a letter to a certain someone to meet at her room._   
_Great job, Kyouko~  
_

**Kyouko: Oh, and I should mention...Raven found the notepad on the desk in Naegi's room.**   
**Makoto: Huh?**   
**Kyouko: Which means,only someone who had been in Makoto's room before the incident could have written it.**   
**Byakuya: Either Naegi, who lived there, or Maizono, who switched rooms for a single night.**   
**Kyouko: So, did you write it?**   
**Makoto: N-No..I didn't but...**   
**Kyouko: Of course you didn't. The note has Maizono's signature.**   
**Makoto: Why...**   
**Kyouko: To get in touch with a** _**certain someone.** _ **She must have slid it under their door to let then know she wanted to meet with them in secret.**   
**Hifumi: If you got an invitation like that from the Ultimate Idol, what young man could resist?**   
**Me: Gross...**   
**Hifumj: Of course, I'm only into 2D so it wouldn't have any effect on me!**   
**Me: Liar...**   
**Celeste: But can we be sure anyone even got this note? In the note it said** _**"my" room.** _ **Wouldn't that mean they'd have gone to Naegi's room?**   
**Naegi: The nameplates on my and Maizono's rooms got** _**switched.** _   
**Celeste: Got switched?**   
**Kyouko: That's right. The nameplates got switched, just like the rooms.**   
**Byakuya: So what you're saying is,the room** _**Maizono** _ **was staying in, was actually marked as her room.**   
**Kyouko: And the one who switched the names wasn't you, right Naegi?**   
**Makoto: R-Right...**   
**Leon: Okay...Then who did it?**   
**Makoto: Maizono and I were the only ones who ever knew about us switching rooms. So...It must have been Sayaka...**   
**Kyouko: You can also infer as much from her note.**   
**Chihiro: But why...?**   
**Kyouko: She wanted someone to.come to the room she was in and** _**also** _ **hide the fact that it was Naegi's room.**   
**Makoto: What...?**   
**Kyouko: First, we must understand what happened after she invited the person into the room.**   
**Taka: Whoever she invited over...Came in and...Attacked her!**   
**Mondo: But we still don't know, you damned idiot.**   
**Celeste: Sayaka fought with the killer there in the room, yes? Perhaps the answer to our previous question lies in the initial struggle.**   
**Kyouko: Yes, I think you're right.**   
**Sakura: That reminds me of that replica sword from the room.**   
**Mondo: Oh yeah, what's the deal with that sword?**   
**Makoto: Maizono suggested I should hold on tonight. I thought it might come on handy if I I had to defend myself...Seems pretty likely the killer used it to break Sayaka's right wrist.**   
**Leon: How the hell could you possibly know that?**   
**Makoto: Because there's something glittery on it.**   
**Chihiro: Gold..?**   
**Makoto: Sure is. Specifically, the gold coating from the replica sword.**   
**Me: That gold sure comes off quickly...such cheap quality.**   
**Taka: Got it! She got hit with the sword right there on her wrist!**   
**Hifumi: And so the truth draws ever closer.**   
**Hiro: Then it's about time to solve the mystery!  
Hiro: When the fight broke, the culprit grabbed the sword and that's when the first blow was dealt! A sword-based sneak attack!**   
**Makoto: That's wrong...!** **I don't think the fight started** _**with the sword** _ **.**   
**Hiro: Huh? Why not?**   
**Makoto: Because the sword's sheath has been scratche** **d. There's a gash here, like someone cut it**   
**Chihiro: Like...the kitchen knife we found at the scene...**   
**Mondo: Stop jumpin' ahead! Slow down and explain it so I get what the hell's goin' on!**   
**Me: Oh, you, slowpoke *smiles* The one with the knife attacked the other one, who defended themselves with the unsheathed sword.**   
**Sakura: So the sword was used initially as self-defense against the knife.**   
**Hifumi: So the kitchen knife attacked first!**   
**Me: I just said that...**   
**Taka: So they took the knife and attacked Sayaka before she knew what was happening! So she grabbed the sword to defend herself, but then the culprit took that away from her. Then broke her wrist with that sword, took the knife and...Finished it...**   
**Me: You're so off...**   
**Kyouko: Sorry, but I don't Sayaka used the sword to defend herself.**   
**Leon: Wh-?! How the hell can you not think that?**   
**Kyouko: She never held the sword at all.**   
**Makoto: Her palms were perfectly clean, so she couldn't have picked up the sword.**   
**Hina: How can you know that just by looking at her palms?**   
**Me: The worn off gold, y'know. It comes right off as soon as you touch it.**   
**Hifumi: *perverted smile* Miss Raven, such an erotic thing to say...**   
**Me: *eye twitch* Refrain from speaking,pest.**   
**Hifumi: *sulks***   
**Makoto: *coughs* As I was saying, the sword already has a lot of gold off, so it's safe to assume it's because of whoever used it.**   
**Toko: Maybe she w-washed her hands after she e-escaped into the bathroom.**   
**Me: Doubt it.**   
**Toko: W-Why are you saying that...Is i-it because I'm ugly?**   
**Me: That too. But, there's no water at nighttime, right Monokuma~?**   
**Monokuma: Yes, yes!**   
**Toko: Oh...I d-didn't actually know that...I haven't taken a s-shower here yet.**   
**Me: *sweat drops* Figures.**   
**Toko: Y-You're no different! You s-smell like a big f-fat ugly donkey!**   
**Me: *grins* Actually, my shampoo and shower gel say it smells like vanilla, lavender and cinnamon. Riiiight,  Monokuma?**   
**Monokuma: Don't I have the best taste in pleasant smells?**   
**Me: Aesthetically pleasing.**   
**Celeste: Worthy of royalty.  
Taka: Then, the one who used the knife and damaged the sheath was Maizono-san?**   
**Byakuya: The person with the knife attacked first and the sword was used as an impromptu defense.**   
**Hifumi: Then the one who attacked first was...!**   
**Makoto: M-Maizono?!**   
**Kyouko: Now do you understand? She wasn't a blameless victim in this.**   
**Byakuya: No, far from it. It's almost as if...She had been planning to commit a murder of her own.**   
**Me: Ding Ding, we have a winner! She took the knife from the kitchen, then invited the culprit to the room she was staying in. And if it's true that she had the kitchen knife and attacked without provocation...**   
**Sakura: Indeed...These are all the actions of an** **_assailant._ **   
**Celeste: Naegi, Maizono was the one who suggested you two switched rooms, correct? Maybe the reason she wanted to switch rooms...Was to pin the crime on you. That is a possibility, is it not?**   
**Makoto: Maizono wanted to -- on me?!**   
**Celeste: That would also explain why she switched the nameplates. She wanted to get whoever she had targeted to go to Naegi's room, where she was staying. And by committing the murder there, instead of her room, that would implicate Naegi. But for that to work, the target had to be lured out while still keeping the room swap a secret. If the target knew she had switched rooms, they would have become suspicious right away.**   
**Mondo: So that's why...**   
**Hifumi: But doesn't that plan seem a little risky? Even if her plan worked, Master Naegi would just tell everyone they'd switched rooms.**   
**Byakuya: I don't know...I'm not sure our soft-hearted Naegi is capable of that kind of cutthroat behaviour. I'm sure Maizono realized the same thing, which is why out of all of us, she asked him to switch rooms.**   
**Me: And because they were middle-school friends...Sort of. She used Naegi-kun the whole time here. It would have been the words of an ordinary boy versus the ones of a pop idol...**   
**Hifumi: You're saying she had all this planned out?**   
**Mondo: Holy shit.**   
**Celeste: Her plan backfired, in the end.She launched her attack with the knife, then found herself under attack in turn.  That must be when her wrist broke and she was forced to drop the knife.**   
**Sakura: The tables were suddenly turned on her and she died at the hands of the one she'd plan to murder.**   
**Makoto: T-That can't be true! Because...Because...  
Monokuma: You guys totally derailed the argument! You're being super boring right now! Hurry up and decide who did it! Wouldn't it be awful if I had to punish you all just because you ran out of time?!  
Me: You mentioned nothing of a time limit...**   
**Hiro: Yeah...We gotta hurry up and choose something...**   
**Leon: It's easy just to say _'Hey,decide who did it!'_. But there are ** **_just no more clues!_ **   
**Me: Wrong. *giggles* The answer is in her Dying message.**   
**Leon: Dinin-what now?**   
**Kyouko:** **_Dying message._ ** **She wrote something on** **_the wall behind her,_ ** **remember? 11037, written in her own blood.**   
**Celeste: Before we get too far into that, I need to ask...Can we really be sure that Maizono wrote it?**   
**Makoto: Her** **_left index finger_ ** **had blood on it.**   
**Taka: I see...She** **_broke her right wrist_ ** **during the fight, so she'd have to use her left hand to write.**   
**Hina: Then...What the heck do those numbers mean?11037?**   
**Mondo: Hey Chihiro, you're a computer nerd or whatever, right? You should know all about numbers and shit!**   
**Chihiro: N-No, that's not...Yes, I'm a programmer, but I don't see any kind of meaning in these numbers.**   
**Me: *sighs* Hopeless until the end...**   
**Mondo: Huh? What? What?!**   
**Me: Those aren't numbers...**   
**Hifumi: Look at the numbers assuming they're** **_not_ ** **mumbers. Don't these first two, 11, look less like two numbers and more like one letter?**   
**Chihiro: Oh, you're right! Looking at it now,you could also read it as an N!**   
**Me: Or just turn it upside down and read the word...**   
**Makoto: Oh my god...Now I see! She wrote down the killer's name...**   
**Me: Evrika!**   
**Hina: Huh?! You just shot last the clue part and right on to who did it!**   
**Toko: So wh-whose name did sh-she write...?**   
**Me+Makoto: L-E-O-N.Leon.** **_Kuwata Leon._ **   
**Leon: What the hell are you talking about? I-It's just a coincidence!**   
**Me: One great detective once said that there are no coincidences at a crime scene.**   
**Kyouko: Sherlock Holmes.**   
**Leon: That's just a bunch of random squiggles that happened to look like my name!**   
**Kyouko: No, it's not random at all. She wrote the message on the wall behind her as she was leaning up against it.In that position, she couldn't move to write normally and had to write upside down, as it were. And as a result...When you look at it standing in front of her, it end up getting flipped. Try it yourself, if you want. Write something sitting like her and the** **_letters will be inverted._ **   
**Leon: Th-That sounds like one hell of a stretch to me...! I'm the killer?! You can't just go and say shit like that!**   
**Me: Then why did you destroy evidence?**   
**Leon: Huh?**   
**Makoto: That** **_burnt shirt piece_ ** **I found laying on the ground by the incinerator, right?**   
**Kyouko: As the killer stabbed Maizono, they must have gotten** **_some of her blood_ ** **on them. And to dispose of the shirt covered in the victim's blood, they threw it into the incinerator.**   
**Celeste: But one piece burned off and got left behind...**   
**Kyouko: And the killer didn't notice. If they had, they most certainly would have panicked. Isn't that right, Kuwata?**   
**Leon: Wh-Wh-Wh-What?!**   
**Sakura: But is one scrap of fabric enough to conclude that Kuwata is guilty?**   
**Chihiro: Yeah...I mean, Kuwata's not the only one wearing white button-up**   
**Leon: Th-That's right! There are plenty of other people here with shirts like mine! With just that one little charred piece, there's no way you can say for sure who it belongs to.**   
**Me: But that's not the reason we found you guilty, again...**   
**Makoto: You're right. If we look closely at** **_how the shirt was disposed of,_ ** **we should be able to figure out who the killer is.**   
**Leon: O-Oh, yeah...That's a good point. I think I know what you're gonna say...You can't reach the incinerator without opening the gate in front of the trash room, right? And obviously you wouldn't be able to hit the switch to turn it on, either. You'd need the key to get in. And the one with the key was the person cleaning duty! So the killer had to be whoever was in charge of taking care of the trash, right?!**   
**Me: Chillax...You're gonna burst a vein...**   
**Hifumi: Hahahaha....GWEH?!  
Leon: The key to the trash room. Whoever was on cleaning duty must've had it, right?**   
**Toko: So the only one wh-who could get to the in-ncinerator was...the p-person in charge of the t-trash?**   
**Leon: And you'd have to** **_get close to the incinerator_ ** **in order to destroy the evidence.**   
**Makoto: That's not true! I think I know how someone could** **_dispose of the evidence_ ** **without using the trash room key!**   
**Sakura: But if you can't past the gate, you couldn't possibly turn on the incinerator, could you?**   
**Makoto: Yeah,you could.If you used this.**   
**Mondo: What is it, some kinda glass ball? It's busted to hell...**   
**Hiro: Actually, it was supposed to be a** **_crystal ball._ ** **But uh...**   
**Chihiro: But how would you use it?**   
**Makoto: The killer simply took aim at the incinerator switch and threw the ball through a gap in the gate. All they had to do was hit the switch,and the incinerator would come to life.**   
**Hifumi: Someone threw that...Through a gap in the gate?!**   
**Makoto: Remember what you said before, Yamada? He had the key, so the only way the incinerator could have been turned on without his knowledge was because the killer was able to hit the switch** **_without_ ** **opening the gate. Once they'd gotten the incinerator going, all they had to do was ball up the shirt and toss it in!**   
**Leon: H-Hey, come on...what the hell is this?**   
**Kyouko: All you have to do is look at the scene to know that the killer never actually went inside the trash room. The shards of broken glass, the incinerator left running, the piece of shirt that escaped the fire...If the killer had been on cleaning duty, the evidence would have been taken care of much more thoroughly.**   
**Leon: W-Wait, no...Just hold on!**   
**Chihiro: But the distance from the gate to the incinerator has to be at least** **_30 feet,_ ** **right? The accuracy you'd need to throw a glass ball that far and hit something that small...Could someone really do that.**   
**Leon: Th-That's right! There's no way! It'd be impossible!**   
**Me: How about the Ultimate Baseball Star? Would it be impossible for him too?**   
**Leon: D-Do you have any idea how stupid you sound right now?!**   
**Me: *pouts* Awe, but Leon-kun, I feel bad now...**   
**Celeste: A target 30 feet away would surely be little challenge for the Ultimate Baseball Star.**   
**Leon: Y-Y-Y-You can't be serious! I...! I...! I'm not the killer! These goddamn shit-for-brains have got it all wrong, I'm telling you!**   
**Me: *glares* Prove it.**   
**Kyouko: Still won't admit? Okay then.** **..Naegi-kun, review the incident  one more time to make his crime perfectly clear so we can end this.**   
**Leon: Listen to me! What the hell do you mean, end this?!**   
**Makoto: Say what you want, Kuwata. But all the questions have been answered and the truth has been revealed.**   
**Me: *sighs* Just an uneventful case.**   
**Makoto: Here's what happened!**

**_I think I'd better take one more look back at the case from the beginning. Last night, the killer went to the room Sayaka was in. In other words,_ ** **_ my room _ ** **_._ **   
**_From what we can tell,Sayaka invited that person there intending to kill them._ **   
**_She attacked them with the knife she'd taken from the kitchen earlier...But then something happened that she wasn't prepared for. They grabbed the_ ** **_ fake sword _ ** **_I'd put in my room and fought back._ **   
**_During the struggle, a strike from the sword_ ** **_ broke Sayaka's right wrist  _ ** **_...And that's when she lost grip on the kitchen knife. Finding herself cornered, Sayaka panicked and ran into the_ ** **_ bathroom _ ** **_._ **   
**_The killer went after her, but couldn't get the bathroom door open._ **   
**_What they didn't know was that my bathroom door_ ** **_got stuck easily  _ ** **_and there was a trick to opening it._ **   
**_Sayaka knew about that because I'd told her, but of course, the killer had no way of knowing._ **   
**_So instead, the killer forced the door open, took the kitchen knife and stabbed Sayaka._ **   
**_But with the strength she had remaining, Sayaka left a_ ** **_ dying message _ ** **_._ **   
**_To keep the killer from noticing, she wrote it on the_ ** **_ wall behind her. _ **   
**_And with that, all her strength was gone._ **   
**_With Sayaka dead, the killer quickly began destroying the evidence._ **   
**_First, they took off their_ ** **_ shirt  _ ** **_which was covered in their victim's blood._ **   
**_Then,they took the_ ** **_ lint roller  _ ** **_in my room and cleaned up the entire area. They wanted to make sure they got rid of any trace they'd ever been there..._ **   
**_Afterwards, the killer headed to the_ ** **_ trash room  _ ** **_to destroy their bloody shirt._ **   
**_They tried to burn the shirt using the_ ** **_ incinerator  _ ** **_there._ **   
**_But the trash room was blocked off by an especially sturdy gate, preventing access to the incinerator._ **   
**_So they came up with a plan to use Hiro's_ ** **_ crystal ball _ ** **_,which he'd left in the laundry room._ **   
**_The killer managed to_ ** **_ throw the ball  _ ** **_through the gap in the gate and hit the incinerator's switch._ **   
**_For any normal person,that'd be an impossible throw,but the killer had the confidence to take a shot._ **   
**_And that's because the killer was the_ ** **_ Ultimate Baseball Star _ ** **_._ **   
**_The crystal ball, thrown with absolute precision, hit the switch on the incinerator which then quickly roared to life._ **   
**_Having destroyed the final piece of evidence, they left the area with, I imagine, a sigh of relief._ **   
**_But there was one thing they missed..._ **   
**_ Part of the shirt  _ ** **_they'd thrown into the fire burnt away and fell out of the incinerator._ **   
**_The killer didn't notice this and so left behind a piece of indisputable evidence._ **   
**_Isn't that right..._ ** **_ Leon _ ** **_?!_  
Kyouko: So, Kuwata, do you object to anything that's been said?**   
**Leon: Do I object...? Hell yes, I object! Of course I do! I object! I object! I object!**   
**Me: With less yelling and more reason?**   
**Leon: You need evidence! Where's the evidence?! It's all bullshit! I refuse to aknowledge it!**   
**Makoto: The screws on the bathroom doorknob were removed. I wonder** **_what kind of tool_ ** **the killer used to remive them...**   
**Mondo: I mean...it had to be a screwdriver, right?**   
**Hiro: Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure the** **_toolkits_ ** **we got each had one inside.**   
**Makoto: But the toolkit in my room had clearly never been used.**   
**Taka: That's because the culprit didn't know it was your room! They thought they were in Maizono's room!**   
**Chihiro: Only the boys got toolkits, so the killer naturally assumed there wouldn't be one in there.**   
**Makoto: Then** **_whose toolkit_ ** **did the killer use?**   
**Leon: Stupid stupid stupid!**   
**Makoto: It had to be their own toolkit!**   
**Leon: Stupid stupid stupid stupid !!!**   
**Makoto: Kuwata,would you mind showing us your toolkit? If I'm right about this, then...The screwdriver will show some evidence of being used!**   
**Leon: Stupid stupid stu...uh? Huh?**   
**Me: And...He broke.**   
**Byakuya: And if you say you used it for something else, you'll have to explain exactly when, where and why.**   
**Kyouko: And let me say this right now. _"I lost it"_ isn't an excuse at this point.**   
**Leon: Stu...Pid...Stu...pid?**   
**Me: R.I.P.**   
**Byakuya: So, you have no rebuttal?**   
**Celeste: Then it would seem...We are finished here.  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhu...Looks like you've reached your verdict! Then are we ready to cast our votes? You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection! ** **Oh, just to remind you all...Make triple sure you vote for someone! You wouldn't want to be punished for something so minor, right?**   
**Me: Roger that.**   
**Monokuma: Okay! Then let's get excited!**

**_~~~~Kuwata Leon-Guilty~~~~_ **

**Monokuma: Looks like you got it right on the money! The blackened was none other than Kuwata Leon!**   
**Leon: Huh? H-Hold on a second...**   
**Makoto: Leon...Did you really...Kill Sayaka?**   
**Hina: I don't believe it...**   
**Me: Why? We just discussed the crime scene.**   
**Mondo: Son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with you!**   
**Leon: I didn't have a choice...It was kill or be killed. S-So that's why...I killed her first. None of you are different! One wrong step and you'd be the one standing here! It was complete chance that I wound up like this! I was just...Unlucky. That's all.**   
**Me: *smile* It's okay, Leon. Most.of us believe that if we lie to ourselves, the lie will eventually come true.**

* * *

**Monokuma: You're in utter despair thanks to Sayaka's betrayal, right?**   
**Me: *grin* Wrong~**   
**Monokuma: Huh?**   
**Me: Despair over a killer? Nope. And even so, a killer with a real motive, could be forgiven,under some circumstances. But a traitor? Never. So, put it this way. You've rid us of a despair-inducing reason~!**   
**Toko: Wh-What's wrong with her?**   
**Me: So thanks, Monokuma! You brought us new hope!**   
**Monokuma: I thought you were nice, but you're being straight rude to me! Grr...I can't stand you and your stupid hope! Let's see how hopeful you all and the killer will be after the execution!  
**

With a chuckle, I go to a trembling Leon and hug him tightly, then cupped his face with one hand, while the other was gripping his own.  
  


**Me: Don't worry about it, Leon. Don't think of it as the end of your existence. Make it the beginning of your dreams! You've been wanting to be a rockstar for so long...And now you're free to do whatever you want, not latched to the cruel reality we live in.**   
**Leon: B-But...I...**   
**Me: Leon-kun~**   
**Leon: Wh-What...**   
**Me: Close your eyes and imagine your dream. The stage, the fans, the thrill. You'll get over it fast...And then you'll be able to accomplish it.  
Monokuma: Enough talk!**   
**Leon: I...Raven...Can't...**   
**Me: I will still write your song for you~**   
**Monokuma: The blackened, Kuwata Leon, will recieve his punishment!**   
**Leon: You mean...E-Execution? W-Wait a second! I didn't have a choice! I had to kill her! It was self-defense!**   
**Celeste: How exactly was it self-defence? When you forced your way into the bathroom, did you or did you not use you very own toolkit? After she'd shut herself in the bathroom, you went out of you way to head back to your own room, then you went all the way back, broke into the bathroom and killer her. Am I wrong? You had many number of chances to stop what you were doing. But you chose not to-**   
**Me: It's fine, Celeste-chan! It's over now. He knows what he's done. Let him end this...In hope.**   
**Makoto: It's fine...It's enough. It's not all his fault after all.**   
**Me: *dries his tears* That's right. So smile for me until the end and show all your fans how bright a rockstar can shine!**   
**Monokuma: Let's hurry up and get to what everyone's been waiting for!The punishment!**   
**Leon: *pleading* P-please...Save me...**   
**Me: *smiles* Wait for me, Leon. I'll be your first fan, I promise.**   
**Leon: P-please...!  
**

_He kept on clinging on my arm, hugging me in despair, crying for salvation as Monokuma announced his execution._   
_All of a sudden, a chain collar appeared out of nowhere and latched on Leon's neck, grabbing him away from me._   
_He kept a firm grip on me, but the chain was much stronger and with a pull, Leon was taken away from there and dragged to the execution place, as I fell on the ground, from the impact.  
_

_**Leon has been found guilty.** _   
_**Time for the punishment!  
** _

He's been strapped on a pole, on a baseball field,and baseball balls were thrown at him continuously...Until he died...And we were forced to watch.  
Goddamn it...Monokuma and his Despair...  
  


**Monokuma: WHOOOHOOOO!! EXXXTREEEEMEEEE! Man, my adrenaline is pumping right outta control!**   
**Me: Oh yes, totally. Although, I believe that killing him off is to our benefit. A ruthless murderer cannot be forgiven. Thank you for getting rid of our despair, Monokuma! Always so considerate~**   
**Monokuma: You're really pissing me off right now...You took my excitement away, dammit! The look of despair on everyone was so enjoyable!**   
**Me: *waves at him* Too bad~! Everyone, let's go back to our dorms and have a good sleep!  
**

Everyone was reluctant to even move, but slowly, they all came to the elevator, silently.  
Kyouko managed to pacify Naegi, briefly...

_On our way to the dorms, Byakuya trudged behind and pulled my sleeve, so we'll be alone.  
_

**Me: What is it, Togami-kun?**   
**Byakuya: The hell was that all about?**   
**Me: Eh?**   
**Byakuya: Don't act clueless, you lowlife! You know very well that your behaviour was odd. No...Bipolar.**   
**Me: Oh, so you noticed?**   
**Byakuya: One must be brainless not to.**   
**Me: Or careless. Or...In despair?**   
**Byakuya: What's with all of this?**   
**Me: Why do you think I acted that way?**   
**Byakuya: Just tell me, dammit!**   
**Me: How could one who didn't even manage to see the obvious, understand the motive behind such irrational behaviour?**   
**Byakuya: Tsk...! Don't dare speak to me like that!**   
**Me: Then why do you bother asking me?**   
**Byakuya: I demand answers!**   
**Me: You could ask nicely...**   
**Byakuya: Why should I?**   
**Me: You can't force me to tell you. You have no power over me, nor over anyone here, inside the Academy. You're a nobody here. Just an ordinary** _**plebeian** _ **like all of us.** **A simple** _**please** _ **and a nicer tone would work, you know? It could get you a lot more help, then as the** _**Togami** _ **.**   
**Byakuya: Why...**   
**Me: Hm?**   
**Byakuya: Did you act like that...Please...?  
**

_With a sly grin, I grab his sleeve and take him to my room, where I had already tampered with the camera.  
_

**Byakuya: What the...?**   
**Me: *whispers* Monokuma.**   
**Byakuya: What about him?**   
**Me: I don't want him to get any satisfaction from his Despair fetish. So I went against it with the thing he hates most. Can you guess what it is?**   
**Byakuya: That would be...** _**Hope?** _   
**Me: *smiles* Well done. Yes, Hope indeed. Then, do you understand why I also both comforted and bad-mouthed Leon, right?**   
**Byakuya: So you wouldn't give that bastard satisfaction.**   
**Me: Indeed...But I'm not sure to what extent it worked. Everyone else wasn't helpful, you see...**   
**Byakuya: Well, not everyone can be blank-hearted after a they've witnessed 3 deaths in a day.**   
**Me: Oh my, and did this scar you too?**   
**Byakuya: Me? Keh. Of course not. I couldn't care less for those worthless incompetents.**   
**Me: Am I as well?**   
**Byakuya: Remains to be seen.**   
**Me: How disappointing...**   
**Byakuya: What...?!**   
**Me: You, Togami...*sigh* Boring and annoying.**   
**Byakuya: How dare you?! As if you're one to talk! Manipulating others in your favour? Faking that so called weakness of yours?**   
**Me: *raises my hand* Ah, stop right there. You've got some things wrong here. As to be expected, though.**   
**Byakuya: You're saying I'm wrong?**   
**Me: Again. Yes. For one so confident to be so wrong...*sighs* Anyways. Yes, I did manipulate, in a way, some people. But just because I show kindness and people are inclined to follow and aid the beacon of hope, doesn't mean I did some kind of psychological trick.I was just nice to people. My disease isn't a joke and I feel quite offended by that. I have my receipt to prove it. Also, as you may have forgotten, my Ultimate Talent is the reason I'm unphazed by death. Although...*chuckles* using Taka to bring me hot chocolate every morning is quite nice, don't you think? You could do that to Fukawa too!**   
**Byakuya: . . . Whatever. .**   
**Me: Ah...Such a pity...I already bored you to death. Well, whatever, it's not like you like me anyways. You're just talking to me for information. So shallow...**   
**Byakuya: *smirks* Is that so?**   
**Me: Huh?**   
**Byakuya: Perhaps one so confident as yourself in their own deduction skills can still be wrong from time to time.**   
**Me: What do you mean? Am I wrong with...What?**   
**Byakuya: Good night.**   
**Me: N-...Night...?**

With an irritated sigh, I changed into my sleepwear and got under the sheets, beat after such a long, tiring day, full of social interactions and exhausting, yelling extroverts.

_**Number of students: 13** _


	6. True Love: Library

**_Chapter 02  
_ **   
**_Boys' Life of Despair_ **

_A_   _new day, a new area to investigate! We should really be thankful of Leon's sacrifice, since that's the only way we can discover the truth about this Academy_  
I w _onder though..._

_My brother...Why didn't he come save me...Us...Already? I...Am sure he...He...Is on our side. The good side.._   
_I don't know..._   
_I can't remember but..._   
_My doctor instincts are telling me that...There is something I...We...Are missing out._   
_That is why...I'm sure that..._   
_The side of_ **_Hope_ ** _should have saved us already._   
_And the questions rise:_   
  
**_Why haven't they acted yet?_ **   
  
**_How did the Mastermind take over Hope's Peak?_ **   
  
**_How did the Mastermind build all these elaborate execution methods?_ **   
  
**_How did the Mastermind get such tremendous power over the...World?_ **   
  


_These are questions that shall remain unanswered until further clues...And sacrifices._

**But there is one slight problem here.**

_The fact that Monokuma's morning announcement also told us to go to the gym for unknown purposes._   
_Swallowing a morning pill, I get up trembling slightly and exit the room._   
_What was surprising to me was that, as soon as I opened the door, I bumped into a flesh wall, which made me fall._   
  


**Me: That wasn't nice, you know?**   
**Mondo: *chuckles* Not my fault ya ain't looking where ya going.**   
**Me: Buuut! It's too early! My vision's still blurry, so I have an excuse.**   
**Mondo: Need a ride to the gym?**   
**Me: My, aren't you the thoughtful gentleman? *smirks***   
**Mondo: My brother taught me good manners, I told ya. *picks me up***   
**Me: *shrugs *Who am I to complain? So, thank you.**   
**Mondo: Don't worry.**   
  


Having arrived, he lets me stand on my own, leaning on him, as we go closer to the stage, next to everyone.  
  


**Me: What...?**   
**Monokuma: Okay! Lift your arms up, and down! 1, 2, 3, 4!**   
**Taka: 1,2,3,4!**   
**Monokuma: Now reach waaaay up, and bend waaay down! Tighten those muscles! Let's add a little strength, a little speed to those young bodies of yours!**   
**Me: Why...?**   
**Mondo: Beats me.**   
**Monokuma: Ahh, doesn't this just feel great?! Being stuck inside like this, you gotta make sure to stay healthy!**   
**Fukawa: You're the one keeping us** _**"stuck inside".** _   
**Monokuma: Don't sweat the small stuff! That's my motto. Did you fall in love with me? Am I just to die for? Am I just to die in writhing agony for?**   
**Sakura: So...Why did you call us here? Certainly it wasn't just to make us exercise...**   
**Monokuma:** _**"Just"** _ **to make you exercise? JUST to make you exercise?! If exercise makes you laugh, exercise will make you cry! Now, if you keep doing these exercises, you will uncover the secret of the Assassin's Fist!**   
**Me: Lame...! I'd rather learn the Leap of Faith.**   
**Naegi: Did you really call us here just to exercise?**   
**Monokuma: Of course not! You think I have that kind of free time on my hands?!**   
**Me: Then?**   
**Monokuma: Every time you overcome a class trial here at Hope's Peak, a** _**whole new world** _ **will open up to you.**   
**Me: Knew it!**   
**Hiro: Huh?**   
**Monokuma: It'd really suck if you had to live here forever with nothing new to stimulate you. Besides, I know how you kids get these days with your ADD and ADHD. I gotta keep you motivated!**   
**Me: Great, so now you're a self-proclaimed therapist. Just great.**   
**Monokuma: Go ahead, look around all you want! Enjoy the** _**brave new post-trial world** _ **till you explode! *disappears***   
  


_With a side smile, I leave the room unnoticed and went to the kitchen, got myself a mug of cold-cocoa and went to the new floor._

_The corridor looks ordinary, Blue lights this time. I really like the atmosphere._   
_First, I see a Pool. Perfect place for drowning. Also, there's plenty of gym stuff, to exercise. Greaaat, but not my style._   
_Boys and Girls room and a huge gun above, that might prevent intruders to the wrong gender changing room._   
_Oh well, doubt I'll ever come here. Apparently, the rooms are opened with the help of the Handbook scanner._

_What else is on this floor..._   
_2 baths...? The girls' bathroom has no camera? That's peculiar. I have to tell Kyouko about this!._

_Next, is an ordinary classroom. Nothing out of the ordinary._

_But what I found next..._   
_Left my heart throbbing with pure love._   
  
**_A library!_ **   
  
_A_ **_very_ ** _dusty library, but still one!_   
_I quickly skim through the books available. All are novels, historical documents, culture books, language books and what not._   
_But going through yet another door, the_ **_Archives_ ** _..._   
  
**_Gold._ **   
  
_Absolute gold._   
_Everywhere were confidential documents that even the police has a tough time getting their hands on them._   
_Unsolved cases, revolutionary serial killers, government and state secrets..._   
_There are even multiple murder cases that I've contributed to!_

_A wave of pride engulfs me as I close the door behind me, sit on the ground and surround myself with books and start reading to my heart's leisure._

**_~Timeskip~_ **

As I stretch, I exit the Archives and see Togami sitting at the desk, reading casually.  
  


**Me: Greetings, stranger.**   
**Togami: Black? How long have you been there for?**   
**Me: Since Monokuma said this floor was unlocked.**   
**Togami: Keh. Found anything?**   
**Me: Nothing related to the Academy but...The Archives is full of great...Peculiar...Books, let's say. Or documents.**   
**Togami: I will check later, then.**   
**Me: What did you find?**   
**Togami: Kirigiri found a letter saying the Academy had been shut down for a while.**   
**Me: I wonder...**   
**Togami: Quite paradoxal, isn't it.**   
**Me: Hmm...**   
**Togami: What?**   
**Me: Mhh...**   
**Togami: What is it?**   
**Me: What was your first thought about the letter? That it was fake, or that the ones** _**we received** _ **were fake?**   
**Togami: Both are to be taken into account.**   
**Me: But what if...Let's say...No, nevermind. You wouldn't believe me *chuckles*.**   
**Togami: Believe what?**   
**Me: Memory wipe.**   
**Togami: *snorts* You're not talking to those retards, so stop the fairy tales.**   
**Me: *sighs* Told you, you wouldn't believe me.**   
**Togami: You were serious just now?**   
**Me: 100% positive. But you wouldn't take my opinion into account, would you? I am just a worthless plebeian to you, aren't I? Your intelligence and deduction skil** **ls greatly overpower mine, riiight, Togami-kun?**   
**Togami: *irritated* No one asked for your opinion, you filthy lowlife!**   
**Me: I'm pretty sure you did. Although...There is a part of you that is intrigued by my theory, isn't it? *smirks***   
**Togami: *clenches teeth* Speak.**   
**Me: Nothing munch. *shrug* Just a hunch.**   
**Togami: You're basing a whole thesis on a simple hunch?!**   
**Me: Positive. But you see...My hunch is never wrong. It's something you develop with time while doing surgeries and all...Umm...**   
**Togami: Expand the reason.**   
**Me: How do you feel about everyone here?**   
**Togami: What does my personal dread for everyone trapped here have to do with anything?**   
**Me: Look. I'm a high-functioning sociopath and I thought that by talking to you, I'd be able to seek new grounds with another rational being rather than Kyouko. What I mean to say** **_is -_ ** **Would the subconscious feelings of closeness with each other be connected to the memory wipe I'm basing my thesis on?**   
**Togami: What closeness, if I feel none?**   
**Me: *sighs* Just forget it...It was just a stupid idea...But...How old are you?**   
**Togami: What kind of question is that?**   
**Me: Let's say...Curiousity.**   
**Togami: Close to 17. Why?**   
**Me: Oh, so I am older than you~ *giggles?**   
**Togami: *eye twitches* You're losing your senses, Black.**   
  


_Sensing a wild Fukawa hiding behind some bookshelves, I smirk and go near Byakuya, whispering in his ear._   
  


**Me: Well,** **_Knight-kun_ ** **, until we next meet, without any...** **_Disturbances._ ** **Riiight, Fukawa-chaaan?**   
**Fukawa: *shyly reveals herself* H-how did you know I was here?**   
**Me: My Knight senses were tingling.**   
**Fukawa: Don't tell m-me you're after m-my W-White Knight too?!**   
**Me: *giggles* And what if I am? *gets closer to her* Aren't Knights just** **_so_ ** **charming? Intelligent and insightful, beautiful and mysterious, just like a starry night of spring, don't you think?**   
**Fukawa: I-I...W-Well...Y-Yess...The-They...A-are...*blushes**fidgets around*.**   
**Me: Like a dream, they come into your room, on a warm spring night and with amour, they leave you to fantasize, in your own soft bed-**   
**Fukawa: *screams* S-S-Stop that! Y-You're...! *runs away*.**   
**Me: *giggles* Oh, how I love mocking her. You should do that too, you know?**   
**Togami: *smirks* And while I'm at it, I shall consider and accept your compliments as well.**   
**Me: Don't be too full of yourself. I wanted to make her disappear.**   
**Togami: How did you know she was there?**   
**Me: ...Her stench...**   
**Togami: *snorts* Compared to your pleasant lavender, vanilla and cinnamon fragrance, her sewer smell must have been a shock difference to the receptors.**   
**Me: *smirks* I shall accept your compliment,** **_my knight~._ **   
**Togami: Where did that come from?**   
**Me: I...Overheard her fantasies once...She kept calling you White Knight.**   
**Togami: *facepalms* Disgusting creature.**   
**Me: Disgusting, but obedient. Use it to your advantage *winks*.**   
**Togami: Don't worry,** **_princess,_ ** **I know how to exploit weaknesses, to benefit me.**   
**Me: I am fully aware of that and the position I take in your chess game. Hopefully, I'll raise in rank, sooner or later.**   
**Togami: And what if you were already on the highest position?**   
**Me: Then I'd make sure to also be the most useful and least expandable.*leaves***

**_Togami: Just like a game of chess, a King is weak without his Queen, the most powerful piece, but his most threatened one, as well. But the Queen without the King is not existent, so she must defeat all enemies. Sacrificing pieces is vital the King's Victory...But to what extent?_ **

* * *

That night, I fell asleep on my bed, surrounded by many books.  
At morning, I didn't wake from the Monokuma Announcement, or my own free will. Rather...  
 _ **A BUNCH OF ANNOYING RINGINGS!**_  
What do those obnoxious freaks want now?!

_I slowly drag myself to the door, opening it aggressively and glaring daggers at the one in front of me._   
**_Ishimaru Kyotaka._ **   
  


**Me: What the fuck do you want, Ishimaru?!**   
**Taka: *taken aback* I-I had to check on you since you didn't arrive to breakfast!**   
**Me: I don't remember consenting to actually coming to that breakfast. I'm no morning person, so I'd rather stay in until later. Now, if you'll excuse me-**   
**Taka: My apologies, Miss Black, but I have to take you to the Cafeteria, to discuss about what we've discovered!**   
**Me: Can't we just-...! HEY! LET ME DOWN!**   
**Taka: So very sorry! Those were the orders!**   
  


_Letting myself be carried to breakfast, I softly murmur death threats to him._

_There, everyone kept rambling about their stupid discoveries. Which were...Nothing. Absolutely nothing of worth._   
_And how we didn't find any way out._   
_With an eye twitch I tell Taka to make me hot chocolate as a proper apology, but he left to get Byakuya soon after that._   
_Celeste also got Hifumi to get her milk tea, which he totally fucked up. He even called her a **"Little White Rabbit"**...urgh._   
_But her level of persuation is top,and the "little piggy" went to redo it._   
**_I fell in love with her._ **   
_Then, Taka returned and said Byakuya didn't answer the door and everyone freaked out._

With a sigh, I prepare a Luwak Coffee and go to the Library. As expected, he was there, reading.  
  


**Me: Good morning, Togami.**   
**Togami: ...**   
**Me: I see you're up early, enjoying a good book.**   
**Togami: And here I thought I was fishing.**   
**Me: You'd need a better rod, I imagine. Coffee?**   
**Togami: Already got one.**   
**Me: But is it a Luwak Coffee?**   
**Togami: *eyes widen* Luwak Coffee?! How did one such as you manage to prepare something as sophisticated as Luwak Coffee?**   
**Me: *smirks* I have my methods.**   
**Togami: Why offer it to me, in the first place? What are you seeking?**   
**Me: Can't I just be nice to a friend?**   
**Togami: Don't kid yourself with that foolish word.**   
**Me: Pity. If you do not wish it, I can just drink it myself then.**   
**Togami: A gift once given cannot be taken back.**   
**Me: It can, it is just not so ethical.**   
**Togami: Keh. Whatever. Do what you want.**   
**Me: *takes a book* I've already had my morning beverage. This one was made for you. Take it as a token of friendship.**   
**Togami: Fine. Be that way.**   
  


_As we started reading comfortably in silence, the door is suddenly burst open and a wild Naegi appears, shouting Byakuya's name._   
  


**Togami: What do you want. I'm reading.**   
**Naegi: Oh...Sorry. Wait, no-! Even Raven? What are you both doing here? Everyone's super worried! We've been looking for you!**   
**Togami: Who asked you to do that?**   
**Naegi: B-Because...we're all supposed to meet up in the morning and eat together. We made a promise!**   
**Togami: A promise...? *sighs* Can't I get a second's peace and quiet around here?* gets up***   
**Taka: Byakuya! So this is where you've been hiding!**   
**Hiro: The heck are you doin' here, man?**   
**Sakura: We were very concerned.**   
**Togami: Well, you had no reason to be. I was just reading. I've never read such a...Coarse novel before, but it might just prove useful at some point.**   
**Hina: Wh-What were you reading?**   
**Togami: A** _**mystery novel.** _   
**Hifumi: W-Wait, so are you gonna use what you're learning in there to betray us?!**   
**Togami: Don't be stupid. It's just something to keep in mind.**   
**Neagi: Yea-...What?!**   
**Togami: If I decide to fight, of course I'll come up with something original. Otherwise, this game of ours will be totally boring, right?**   
**Me: True, I guess.**   
**Togami: It's not often you get to take part in such a high-stakes, high-tension activity.**   
**Me: This is better than any mystery game I played before. *giggles***   
**Togami: That's right. So if you're going to do it, you have to make sure it's entertaining. Mhmhmhm...**   
**Me: Originality is difficult nowadays though.**   
  


After that, hell broke loose, everyone kept arguing about the definition of  ** _"game"_. ** Celeste explained the type of game this is.  
Togami is being arrogant, Oowada is raging, Celeste is trying to make peace.  
  


**Me: Togami is one of the ones here who is unfamiliar to the word "** _**fail",** _ **so don't act so surprised here. People like him will stop to nothing, just to achieve their goals. Even step on dead bodies.**   
**Togami: Ironic of you to say, since you're just like me.**   
**Me: *smiles* I'm still curious to what chess piece you think I am. But in the end, it won't matter. _You_ won't know.**   
**Togami: Why wouldn't I?**   
**Me: It will be too late when you realize it *winks*.**   
**Togami: I won't. Lose. Any challange. Especially not to you, lowlife.**   
**Me: *smirks* Remains to be seem, Togami-kun~.**   
  


I got bored of the conversation and I hooked my arm with Celeste's and went to her room, so she will teach me more about card games and manipulation.  
In the end, I couldn't beat her even once, obviously, but she said I'm getting better and she's proud of me.  
Also, she said I'm higher on her friend rank, already being a **_"C"_**.  
Since she confirmed my potential, I offered to be her puppet and told her that, if she ever wants to get out of here, she could kill me, but she'd have to tell me first, so we can plan it perfectly.  
And she even let me sleep at hers!  
I can say that, I finally know what a friend is. Even if it's fake, it's great.

_The next day, I find out about the resistance contest between Taka and Mondo at the sauna, which is completely stupid, but I disregard it, and take my hot chocolate and go to the library to read with Byakuya, who was already there. No surprise here, of course._   
_We nodded at each other, acknowledging the presence and continue with our reading in silence, until Naegi suddenly appears again. Fukawa is with him, but she's trying to be **"stealthy"**._

**_Fail._ **   
  


**Togami: Hey, you. What are you doing back here? I hate even having to look at you.**   
**Naegi: Oh, so you noticed me, huh?**   
**Togami: Of course. Now hurry up and leave. And take her with you.**   
**Fukawa :Hey, um...Byakuya? Remember how you said "** _**Don't be a woman who dominates w-weak men. Be a woman dominated by a s-strong man"?** _   
**Togami: I never said that.**   
**Fukawa: W-Well, actually, I just thought it sounded like s-something you** _**might** _ **say...**   
**Me: Oh my, I never knew you thought Togami-kun was a sexist.**   
**Fukawa: N-No, I n-never said that!**   
**Me: Oh, I see. So you're that kind of woman that tries to look innocent, but is a hidden kinky naughty girl, living in a Fantasy, with Togami as your Mr. Grey?**   
**Fukawa: Don't accuse m-me of having read such an a-atrocious novel!**   
**Me: You totally did. You just want your White Knight to dominate you and use you both physically and mentally, isn't that right?**   
**Fukawa: *freaks out* Sh-shut up! Y-You have n-no right to-...**   
**Togami: Get out. And go take a bath. You smell. Again.**   
**Fukawa: Ngh-!**   
**Togami: Don't make me say it again. Go now, before your stench latches onto the entire room.**   
**Fukawa: O-Okay..**   
  


_After they both left, I could hear her desperate scream from outside the room, making me chuckle, pleased at her frustration._   
_It sure is hilarious._   
  


**Togami: Black, come over and stop laughing at others' misfortune.**   
**Me: Oh, please, as if it wasn't entertaining for you too.**   
**Togami: The loss of my brain cells is irritating, not amusing.**   
**Me: *sighs* So I'm the only one who enjoys exploiting others' weaknesses and developing emotional traumas. Pity.**   
  


_He then yanked me by my arm, pulling me closer to him, on his lap. Having my head on the crook of his neck, I hear him sigh aggravated and relax._   
  


**Togami: At least your fragrance isn't tainted by her sewer stench. I swear, it's like she's hydrophobic.**  
 **Me: Doubt she's**   **the hydrophobic lipidic end of a cell membrane.**  
 **Togami: *chuckles* Now that's a genuine sense of humour.**  
 **Me: Thanks...I guess. At least someone understands it.**  
 **Togami: I'm not one of those uneducated peasants. Don't think lowly of me.**  
 **Me: I wouldn't even dare.**  
 **Togami: Did you change the shampoo?**  
 **Me: Not on purpose. I told Monokuma that I finished the previous one, but he gave me another one...**  
 **Togami: Not bad.**  
 **Me: Isn't it?**  
 **Togami: Chocolate and strawberries are never bad. Especially together.**  
 **Me: *chuckles* Then, I guess it's a change for the better.**  
 **Togami: Keep in mind that you're the only peasant who's earned the right to talk to me or touch me, so feel privileged.**  
 **Me: Oh yes, I was totally thinking of my white privileges. Thank you, Togami-sama, for thinking so highly of me.**  
 **Togami: *pushing me away**smirks* That has a nice ring to it.**  
 **Me: *rolls eyes* Don't get overwhelmed by your God Complex. You haven't seen mine yet.**  
 **Togami: Someone like** ** _you_** **has a God Complex?**  
 **Me: *smirks* Have you forgotten already? I'm a Forensics Doctor. A surgeon. I used to** ** _play_** **God every day of my life. Surgeons are control freaks. With a scalpel in your hand, you feel unstoppable. There's no fear, there's no pain. You're 10 feet tall and bulletproof. As long as you hold that scalpel and have someone's life in your hands...Yes, Togami. I started as a Forensics doctor, worked many cases, but surgery is just as intriguing. So yes, I do have a God Complex. So think carefully abput what Chess Piece you're going to associate with myself.**  
  


_As soon as I finished my monologue, I left the room, to tell Celeste more gossips I heard about the other ones around._


	7. Such Embarrassement!

_The next day, Monokuma called us to the gym to tell us the 2nd motive, since he got bored._   
_And this 2nd motive is...Our most embarrassing thing we've ever done, written on a piece of paper. If nobody commits a murder, he'll reveal the secret._   
**_Shit._ **   
_It's not like I have much to hide but..._   
  


**Taka: Let's all share our secrets right now! If we do that, any and all motive for murder will vanish! That's pretty smart, right? Okay, so my embarrassing thing is...**   
**Toko: I don't w-want to hear your stupid s-story!**   
**Taka: Wh-What?!**   
**Toko: Besides, I don't w-want to talk about it...**   
**Me: Nobody's going to say anything, so deal with it. If there's even a bit of doubt in your heart, then murder is still a possibility. See ya!**   
  


_Leaving the gym with my paper crumbled in my fist, I go to the kitchen, burn the paper on the stove, take another hot chocolate and head to the library. However,on my way there, I see a tense Mondo._   
  


**Me: Oowada-kun~?**   
**Mondo: H-Huh?**   
**Me: Are you feeling okay?**   
**Mondo: Ye, I'm fine.**   
**Me: Do you think that hanging out would calm you?**   
**Mondo: Doubt it,girl.**   
**Me: Look, whatever the secret is, even if it is revealed...It's just us. Nobody is going to judge you, okay? I'll make sure of that.**   
**Mondo: *chuckles**sweats* Thanks. I'll remember it.**   
**Me: ...Mondo...You're breathing heavily and sweating a lot, slight trembling, shaky hands, you look like you're about to faint, so I suggest you sit down with me, at the cafeteria or something, since we are close and I can take care of you.**   
**Mondo: N-No...I'm fine...**   
**Taka: *appears* Hey there Bro and Miss Black!**   
**Me: Ishimaru, I think I need your help fast.**   
**Taka: What is it?**   
**Me: Oowada is having a panic attack. Help me make him sit on the floor. I'll try to calm him down, but I need you to go get something from the Infirmary, got it?**   
**Mondo: I'm fine, d-dammit! *deep breathes***   
**Taka: *stunned* I..I..B-Bro...Is...N-No...**   
**Me: Oh for fuck's sake...**   
  


_I got up fast, ignoring the dizziness and temporary loss of sight and I manage to spot Sakura and Hina going to the gym. I tell them to get some Klonopin and get to the cafeteria as fast as possible._   
_However, instead of both of them going, Hina volunteered to pick me up and run to the cafeteria...Cause I'm slow. Oh well._   
  


**Me: Okay, Mondo, breathe,1...2...3...** **Deep breathes, okay? Try to calm down. Follow my breathing patterns and-**   
**-?-: What is going on here?**   
**Hina: Oowada is having a panic attack!**   
**Toko: Th-That idiot?**   
**Togami: Tsk. Imagine what secret he has...**   
**Me: Listen, if you came here to mock him, just get the fuck out! Nobody needs to hear your stupid comments. Hina, please give me a small bag of some sort. I need him to breathe in it, to inhale some CO2 and calm do-...Fuck!**

As soon as I said that, he collapsed on the floor. Fainted.  
Not good at all.  
I take his pulse and check his breathing. Low to none  
  


**Me: How the fuck can you have a panic attack and in the next second, faint and get into bradycardia?! Jesus...**   
  


I took a deep breathe, trying to calm down, as Hina stood near me, trying to help, despite freaking out.  
Sakura soon came back with the pills.  
  


**Me: I'm sorry, Sakura, but can you return and get some Epinephrine?...Adrenalin. Same thing. His sympathetic system is acting up and his heart rate is too low...Uhh..J-Just go fast, please!**   
**Sakura: On my way.**   
**Hina: Wh-What do we do?! He doesn't seem to be breathing!**   
**Togami: *smirks* Save him, Doctor Black.**   
**Me: *sighs* I will...This is stupid...**   
  


I sit on his waist and rip his shirt off, revealing his chest and start the resuscitation.

**Me: *mutters* Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation or CPR...30 compressions and help the breathing....10, 20, 30...Rescue breathe...Come on, you sick fuck, wake up already...You have 7 more minutes to wake up...**   
**Hina: Is he going to be okay?**   
**Me: He better be. Get me 2 glasses of cold water please.**   
**Hina: Y-Yes!**   
  


_One glass I used to drink two of my calming pills, and the other I spilled on his face, then slapped him after each resuscitation procedure._   
  


**Me: Okay...5 more minutes...You'll be fine...Compression compression...**   
  


_As soon as Sakura arrived, I injected a small dose of adrenaline in his wrist vein and continued with the compressions..._   
_Weak...So weak...Too weak..._   
  


**Me: For fuck's sake, Oowada! I'm not strong like you...! If you get bruises it's your fault!**   
  


And with all my strength, I started punching his chest, trying to get it pulsate better. It's not the best medical procedure, but it does its job, especially when the doctor is a weakling.  
  


**Taka: Miss Raven, wh-what are you doing?! S-Stop hitting Bro!**   
**Me: Do you want your** **_Bro_ ** **to die like this?! Doubt it! Now shut your trap and stop disturbing me!**   
**Taka: *shocked* Y-Yes,ma'am.**   
**Mondo: *gasps* Ur-gh...The f-fuck is...**   
**Me: Do you hear me? How are you feeling?**   
**Mondo: *sits up**rubs his neck* I told you I'm fine...Just kinda dizzy...**   
**Me:Right...Sure...**   
**Mondo: Uh...Hm...Wh-Why...Is my shirt...And you...**   
**Me: *slaps him* You're seriously pissing me the fuck off!**   
**Mondo: *wide eyed* Wh-What did I do?!**   
**Me: You almost fucking died and you dare ask me _WHAT YOU DID_?!**   
**Mondo: I did what?!**   
**Me: *puts food on his shoulder* Listen, pea brain, better stand on your knees and beg my forgiveness while kissing my shoes and volunteer to be my servant, 'cause I just saved your sorry ass... _AND YOU DARE BLUSH AND ACT LIKE A HORNY TEENAGE SCHOOL GIRL_! What is wrong with you, people?!**   
**Mondo: Y-You...Saved my life?**   
**Me: Are you deaf?! *Stomps foot on the ground* YES, I DID! I'M A _DOCTOR_ , REMEMBER?! And I was lucky I had Sakura and Asahina with me, cause your dear ** **_Bro_ ** **was rooted on the spot like a tree!**   
**Mondo: I...Uh...Thanks,girl...I owe ya one..**   
**Me: One? One life, you mean...*sighs in relief* I swear, I can't get a break even here.**   
**Togami: *claps* Nice show, Black. Great performance.**   
**Me: . . . Fuck off.**   
**Togami: The God Complex is coming off in waves.**   
**Me: Bet your ass it does!**   
  


With an exasperated exhale, I took a bunch of junk food and sodas and locked myself in the archive for the rest of the day.

_But the next day wasn't as calm as the previous one._

I woke up in the Archive, surrounded by snacks and books, and with a wild Monokuma waking me up, telling me a murder took place.  
 _ **Great.**_  
I wonder who it was...

**~In the gym.~**

  
**Fujisaki Chihiro was killed.**

_**Great.**_  
I lost my gamer friend.

In the goddamn gym room.  
Togami and Naegi came soon, and the Monokuma announcement was heard, then he let us use both locker rooms.

 _I go in the girls' locker room, chewing gum nonchalantly ,ignoring the other 2._  
 _Chihiro was strangled and suspended on 2 poles, looking crucified, blood dripping down from her head, to her legs._  
 _The_ ** _bloodbath fever_** _signature written with blood. Reminds me of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._  
A bikini girl model poster in the girls' locker, instead of the boys' , and even more, covered in blood.  
The cable that suspended Chihiro looked like the cable from the library. Power cord, to be exact.  
The dumbbell on the floor is also bloody, and there is blood on the wall.

_Naegi yelled like an idiot, Byakuya was_ **_too_ ** _calm. Which makes him suspicious. Maybe not of murder, but of tempering with the crime scene. That blood writing on the wall...Genocider Syo...He showed me the book with Syo's case. Aaand Taka came here and yelled, but Byakuya made him run and get the others._

_When they arrived, I analysed everyone's expression._   
_The ones who strike me as suspicious is Byakuya and Mondo._

The fact that the _**"murder"**_ let's say, is similar to the Genocider Syo murders, makes me think someone is trying to set them up.

Just as I my trail of thought was running, Fukawa came in and fainted. Hemophobia. Perfect.

Okay, time to leave.  
The boys' locker room.

_Everything seems tidy, with the exception of the carpet which is spilled with a brownish liquid. What could it be?_   
_Also, the poster is of a boy band, which seems to be peculiar._

Okay, that's all here.

**_Library-_ **   
_A letter about the Mastermind and Hope's Peak._   
_The power cord that's connected to the lamp on the desk is too short. Which means my suspicions were correct._ **_Byakuya_ ** _was using that extension cord._   
_From the Archives, the book about Genocider has disappeared._

What else to do...  
Let's just go back to the murder place and examine the body again.

_There, Sakura and Mondo were staying in silence. It's for the better. At least now I know from Sakura about how she spilled her protein last night on the_ **_carpet._ ** _Suspicious, huh? The carpet that's changed locations._   
_And Mondo was looking calm and composed but...There was a flicker in his eyes...He couldn't look me in the eyes._

**_*Ding Dong Bing Bong*_ **

**_Time for the class trial._ **

_I told Sakura to go ahead of me and I took Mondo from the neck of his shirt and dragged him to my eye level._   
  


**Me: Selfish brat!**   
**Mondo: Wh-What?!**   
**Me: I saved your life yesterday!**   
**Mondo: And I thanked you for that! What the hell else do you want from me?!**   
**Me: To carry me to the Class Trial... And for you not to be the killer.**   
**Mondo: Fine.**   
**Me: Are you?**   
**Mondo: No.**   
**Me: Can you hold eye contact while saying that?**   
**Mondo: I didn't kill anyone!**   
**Me: . . . So be it. Go ahead, I'll be right behind you.**   
**Mondo: Fine.**   
  


_Leaving, I exhale disappointed and check Chihiro's underwear._   
**_Male._ **   
_Just as I thought. The voice somehow gave him away._   
_Never mind that._

_What does the Monokuma file say?_   
  
**The victim was Fujisaki Chihiro. The time of death is estimated to be around 2:00 am. The body was discovered in the girls' locker room, on the 2nd floor of the school.**

**The cause of death was a blow to the head with a blunt object. She died immediately.**

_Monokuma used_ **_she_ ** _instead of_ **_he_ ** _on purpose. So that, and the change of the poster and carpet between the locker rooms are connected._   
_But how did the culprit get in the girls' room?_   
_Did they use Sayaka's or Junko's Handbook? But if so, how did they find them?_

Okay, enough of that.  
Class trial now. Everyone was waiting for me and Monokuma complained about me being late, along with Toko.  
Since I was here.already, Monokuma left, saying he'd drag her here _~~(freaking out)~~_ , since she was crucial to this trial.

**Togami: How is it, Black? Still confident on your deduction skills?**   
**Me: *smirks* Extremely. I'm 100% sure on who the killer is.**   
**Togami: Hunch again?**   
**Me: No. But it lead towards the right target.**   
**Togami: Remains to be seen.**   
**Me: Togami-kun?**   
**Togami: What?**   
**Me: *whispers* Nice try, but you** _**failed,** _ **sugar. *grins***   
**Togami: WHAT?!**   
  


_Ignoring him ,I get in the elevator and we descend to the trial._   
  


_**And so, it begins, once again.** _

**Sakura: Fujisaki's fatal injury appears to be a head wound.**   
**Taka: According to the Monokuma File, the killer used a** _**blunt instrument** _ **but...What kind?**   
**Hiro: I bet it was an** _**iron pipe!** _   
**Me: Where did you get that one, lemurian brain?!**   
**Naegi: Sore wa chigau yo! Can we agree that the object that dealt the fatal blow was the** _**dumbbell** _ **, found at the scene of the crime? It was covered in blood, and there was nothing else at the scene that could have caused that injury.**   
**Me: I second that. The dumbbell is heavy enough to kill someone in one strike.**   
**Kyouko: And the wound on the victim's head is** _**consistent** _ **with the shape of the dumbbell, am I correct?**   
**Me: Positive.**   
**Kyouko: So there's no mistake and no room for doubt on this one.**   
**Hina: You looked at her head wound?!**   
**Hifumi: Kyaaaah! That's so creepy! My little black kitten is so morbid!  
Togami: *chuckles* You have admirers, Black.**   
**Me: . . . I'M A FORENSICS DOCTOR, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I CUT UP DEAD PEOPLE AND SEE WHY THEY DIED!...Peasants...I need no stupid admirers, back off!**   
**Togami: Amusing. Now, if you don't mind, I will proceed from here. Let's move on to the discussion of the culprit. Although, I believe the criminal behind this heinous act is already quite clear.**   
**Me: *chuckles* Yeah, right.**   
**Hiro: What? For real?!**   
**Togami: Fujisaki Chihiro's killer is...The fiendish serial killer,** _**Genocider Syo!** _   
**Me: . . .Pff....Heehe....**   
**Togami: What? Is my accusation amusing to you, plebeian?**   
**Me: PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! . . . Yes, it is.**   
**Hina: I don't mean to be mean but...You sometimes scare me...**   
**Me: *grins* Thanks!**   
**Togami: *clears throat* The culprit is** _**Genocider Syo.** _ **I'm sure of it. Case closed, as far as I'm concerned.**   
**Me: Aren't you jumping to conclusions too fast, my dear? Almost like you're trying to** _**frame** _ **someone~?**   
**Hina: But that's impossible!**   
**Togami: *angry* Why? What makes it impossible?**   
**Hina: Well, I mean...Come on...! There's just** _**no proof for it!** _   
**Naegi: You're wrong! I...Might know one reason he could be involved...**   
**Hina: Huh?!**   
**Naegi: I found this file while I was looking around the archive in the library. I guess it's some kind of confidential file the police put together about the Genocider Syo case.**   
**Mondo: What...? That's kinda weird ass shit isn't it? What was something like that doing in the library?**   
**Togami: The why of it is probably more trouble than it's worth, so let's forget about that for now. More importantly, it outlines all the specifics of every Genocider Syo case in exceeding detail.**   
**Me: And it's not in the Archives at this moment anymore.**   
**Togami: That is not important. There were** _**two defining characteristics** _ **in every Genocider Syo case. First, the** _**bloody message** _ **found written at the scene if every murder.**   
**Hifumi: Oh, that's right! "** _**Boobbath fever** _ **"!**   
**Hina: Uh, no...It's actually "** _**Bloodbath** _ **"...**   
**Togami: The** _**second characteristic** _ **is something that has never been made public.**   
**Mondo: Never made public...? What the hell?**   
**Togami: Tell them, Naegi.**   
**Naegi: Apparently, the killer** _**suspends the body** _ **in a certain way. Other than the killer, the only people who know about this are the higher-ups in the police department.**   
**Me: *raises hand* And the Forensics Squad! Thank you.**   
**Togami: However, Chihiro was most definitely suspended in the same way.**   
**Me: Oh, really?**   
**Togami: Say, Black, how did the culprit know about this, when only high-level police officials were aware of it?**   
**Me: How were you? How was I? How was Naegi?**   
**Togami: Before everyone, there's only one logical answer I can think of.**   
**Me: Don't say Genocider...**   
**Togami: It's because the culprit in this case is the real Genocider Syo.**   
**Mondo: No...Fucking way!**   
**Celeste: You're saying Genocider Syo is...One of us?**   
**Togami: Yes.In fact, it's Fukawa Toko.**   
**Me: Oh my. Now I understand...**   
**Toko: Wh-What?**   
**Togami: Genocider Syo's true identity is Fukawa Toko.**   
**Hifumi: YOU LIIIIIEEEEEE!**   
**Me: That could explain a lit of things about her personality problems.**   
**Toko: Wh-Wh-Wh-What?**   
**Hina: But Toko has like, bloodphobia or whatever, remember? What kind of serial killer is afraid of blood?**   
**Me: Ever heard of MPD or DID? Multiple Personality Disorder or Dissociative Identity Disorder?**   
**Naegi: Oh, that was written in the file!**   
**Me: That confirms it then.**   
**Hifumi: O-Okay...But still, to go and say that about Miss Fukawa Toko...**   
**Togami** **: Perfectly acceptable. Fukawa's strange behaviour after seeing the body is proof enough that she has a split personality.  
Naegi: You're talking about how she started acting  _totally different than usual_ , right?  
Togami: That's right. Think back-she fainted when she saw Fujisaki's corpse, and then when she woke up-  
Taka: She was acting funny, that's for sure! That  _melancholy tone_ of hers disappeared!  
Toko: Don't go assigning adjectives to my t-tone without permission...  
Togami: Not to mention, once she regained consciousness and saw Fujisaki's body again, she was utterly calm. In other words, within her is one personality that can't handle blood, and one that obviously can.  
Toko: N-Ngh...!  
Hina: So when Toko trapped herself in her room, it's because she was scared of Genocider Syo?  
Togamo: The reason she locked herself in her room wasn't to  _keep other people from getting in..._ It was to  _keep her other personality from getting out._  
Hina: What...?  
Me: Can we see it? I want a demonstration.  
Toko: H-H-How...?  
Hina: Yeah, how can you know all this?!  
Togami: I do believe you misunderstood her. What she's trying to say isn't " _How can you know all this?_ " No, what she wants to know is " _How could you tell them?_ ".  
Hina: . . . Huh?  
Me: *laughs* I see...I see...So the damsel in distress told her White Knight her dirty little secret! O-Oh my, this is hilarious! Her Knight betrayed her! Or...No...If I know Togami well enough, he never promised to keep it a secret, so he used it to his advantage. Just like with the breakfast promise. . . Togami . . . You gave away the whole case.  
Togami: *smirks* Indeed. She told me a most interesting story. She said a murderous fiend lived within her, and she was afraid it could appear and attack at any time. And that the trepidation is what's caused her to have such a bleak attitude. Isn't that right, Fukawa?  
Toko: Urgh...gaah...!  
Hina: This is all a lie...Right, Toko?  
Toko: Y-You said you wouldn't t-tell anyone...!  
Hina: . . . What?!  
Toko: You p-promised . . . ! I can't b-believe you l-lied!  
Me: *fake gasp* Oh my, I was wrong. You broke a promise! *giggle* So unexpected.  
Togami: You have only yourself to blame - you came to me with your tragic little story. I didn't ask you to. This is the real world, not some romantic fantasy fairy tale.  
Toko: Gyah...! G-Gaah!  
Me: I...Think you broke her.  
Togami: Tsk. Besides, you broke your promise first. You said that as long as you were here, no matter what, you wouldn't let Genocider Syo kill anyone. But in spite of that promise . . .  
Toko: You said if I k-kept my promise...You would g-go out with me! Th-That's the only r-reason I promised...!  
Me: Togami-kun wouldn't cheat on me, dear Fukawa-chan.  
Togami: Don't add unnecessary fantasies! And how many times do I have to tell you? I never said that! But you weren't able to do it - you couldn't resist the rush you got from killing, could you?  
Toko: I-I tried...I swear I t-tried to control it! B-But...  
Togami: But your efforts were useless. What a disappointment.  
Toko: Nggh...I hate you...  
Togami: Well, the opening act is nearly finished. All that's left is to hear from the person in question directly.  
Toko: The p-person...? Y-Y-You don't m-m-m-mean...?!  
Me: Bring Genocider Syo!  
**

_The next second, she fainted aggressively, then got back up with an obnoxious grin, red eyes and a long giraffe tongue that she keeps out of her mouth.  
_

**Syo: Well hello there! Is it me you were hoping to see?!**   
**Hifumi: Gah! Eugh, what the heck?!**   
**Syo: So you figured it out, huh? Well, whatever! What're ya gonna do?!**   
**Me: So obnoxious...**   
**Syo: I'm the Ultimate Murderer, Genocider Syo!**   
**Mondo: What the fuck is this?**   
**Taka: Toko...What happened to you?**   
**Syo: No Toko! That's a loser name! And what happened is a textbook split personality! So what if one of them happens to be a serial killer?! You should turn a blind eye to one's faults!**   
**Me: Oh brother...  
**

_What happened next, is just her being obnoxious, saying_ _she's not the Mastermind, that the police and Government are powerless, just as I expected, whatever._   
_And Byakuya kept pushing the idea that Syo is the culprit.  
_

**Me: Enough of that. This charade is getting annoying.**   
**Hina: What do you mean?**   
**Me: Have you not noticed?**   
**Hina: Notice what?**   
**Me: Until now, the only thing we covered was actually Togami being a** **_master manipulator_ ** **and trying to reveal Fukawa's secret. At first, I thought he was just trying to let everyone know about it but...He's being too impulsive. Blaming her from the very second. You've all been fooled. Fukawa isn't Fujisaki's killer.**   
**Syo: Yeah, sorry! As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not the culprit!**   
**Me: See.**   
**Taka: ...Huh?**   
**Celeste: But I can't imagine anyone other than you could murder someone in such a bizarre fashion.**   
**Syo: Maybe so, maybe so! But nevertheless, it's the truth.**   
**Sakura: Do you really expect any of us to believe you?**   
**Hina: Yeah! I could never believe a word you say, you monster!**   
**Me: CALM DOWN! I can explain.**   
**Sakura: Please do.**   
**Me: This might seem...Inappropiate for you, who are not used to death, but for someone who's worked with criminals before, there's this. A serial killer always follows a pattern. And from what I've seen in her cases, there are some things that are** **_significantly_ ** **different from Chihiro's death.**   
**Togami: But there are other things that would lead to the downfall of your accusation too, right Black?**   
**Me: ...The killer might be a pathological liar...Which in this case, can be proven otherwise. And most serial killers are trying to get everyone to find them out. They want to be discovered...But again, this can't be the case.**   
**Togami: We shall see.**   
**Syo: Sorry, but I** **_didn't kill anyone_ ** **!**   
**Me: *coughs* Not** **_here._ **   
**Sakura: You say that, but do you really expect any of us to believe it?**   
**Celeste: Perhaps if you had an alibi, that would change things...**   
**Syo: Ohh, an alibi, huh? Now we're talkin'!**   
**Togami: When you compare your past murders to this incident...** **_The modus operandi matches_ ** **completely.**   
**Naegi: That's not true! Are they really exactly the same? I think there's a slight difference.**   
**Me: Thank you, Makoto.**   
**Hiro: How is it different?**   
**Syo: Uh-oh, you don't know? Well then, human garbage, let me tell you! I murder with passion and conviction! I consider myself a professional, and I have a very particular way of doing things!**   
**Naegi: Let me rephrase that...There are two clear differences between the Genocider Syo cases and this one. For one, the** **_cause of death_ ** **is different. In the Genocider Syo murders, all the victims were killed the same way. With a pair of scissors. But Chihiro died from a** **_blow to the head_ ** **, right?**   
**Hifumi: Ah, yes! That is remarkably different from the other murders!**   
**Me: Well spotted. But you know what's better?**   
**Naegi: Is there something else different with the scissors?**   
**Me: The way they looked. It's just...In all of Syo's cases, scissors looked...Peculiar. Custom made. I don't think she'd have killed if she didn't have the** **_same_ ** **pair.**   
**Syo: Guess what! I always use my specially designed scissors for the murders AND arrangement!**   
**Naegi: True. Wouldn't it be strange for someone who kills the same way without fail to suddenly change their methods? And there's more-one more conflicting detail.**   
**Syo: That's right! In my recipe of murder, if the bloody message is the tortellini, then the arrangement of the body would be the pesto sauce!**   
**Me: Food Porn...**   
**Hiro: Could you please stop comparing killing people to cooking?**   
**Taka: S-So, are you saying the other difference has to do with how the body was arranged...?**   
**Naegi: The killer used** **_some kind of rope_ ** **to hang her up by her wrists.**   
**Me: The cable cord from the library.**   
**Celeste: What's your point?**   
**Naegi: In all the other Genocider Syo cases the** **_razor-sharp scissors_ ** **were the ones to suspend the body.**   
**Syo: Like I said, I'm a professional. So naturally I'm picky about the tools I use! And-andandandandandand ya know what else?! Big Mac said there's two difference, but he's wrong!**   
**Me: *smirks* You kill** **_only boys?_ **   
**Syo: Only adorable little men! Kyaaah! I can't believe I said it! I'm so embarrassed! So I couldn't have killed that little loli girl. You're safe, Black.**   
**Togami: *smirks* Loli.**   
**Me: *gasps* Wh-What?! I'm not a loli!**   
**Togami: Why so flustered, loli?**   
**Me: I'm _NOT_ a loli!**   
**Taka: So, since Fujisaki was a girl, you wouldn't kill her?**   
**Syo: Don't be stupid! I have too much passion and conviction to cross that line! That's the absolute reality of the one and only!**   
**Me: *chuckles* If only you knew...**   
**Togami: We get it. You've clearly explained your hobby and philosophy. But that's not all there is to it. It's a different matter entirely...When you're forced to kill in order to survive.**   
**Me: Is it ,really?**   
**Syo: Quiet, lowly cur!**   
**Togami: Lowly...Cur?**   
**Me: *laughs* She got you.**   
**Syo: I would never kill for a reason as petty as mere survival! And! If by some fluke I** **_did_ ** **kill to survive, why would I bother with the message and arrangement?! It'd make me the obvious suspect!**   
**Me: See, guys? That's the point I've been trying to set the whole trial! Everything was a set up. To frame her.**   
**Celeste: That...Does make some amount of sense.**   
**Syo: PLUS! Whatever reason I have for killing, I would _NEVER_ leave out my prized ** **_scissors_ ** **!**   
**Me: Nailed it!**   
**Syo: Who would go out of their way to use a big stupid heavy dumbbell?!**   
**Me: Sounds like something a strong male would use, right, Syo?**   
**Syo :Urgh, males and their stupid killing methods. I don't use just** **_any_ ** **scissors! I only use my own set of high-class, envy of the entire world scissors!**   
**Hiro: Okay, whatever, there still aren't any in the school...**   
**Me: Are you sure...?**   
**Syo: *showing off her scissors* Da da-da daa!**   
**Me: *laughs* I was right! She actually looks cool, okay?!**   
**Hifumi: Grgh! She's fully equipped!**   
**Syo: That's right! So I can kill anywhere, anytime! Why would I resort to dumbbells or rope, when I have my trusty scissors by my side? Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong. You can't, can you? Gutter dogs, all of you! Black's the only one with reason here? Not to mention, I have no clue how to tie a good knot. So rope's totally out of the question anyway!**   
**Me: *smirks* I could teach you~.**   
**Taka: Nrgh....I have no idea what's going on anymore...! Could such a heinous villain really be innocent?**   
**Me: In this case, yes.**   
**Mondo: But the body was** **_suspended._ ** **Nobody but the police knew that, right?**   
**Hina: Yeah! That's why we figured it had to be the real deal and not some copycat killer or whatever!**   
**Me: Um...I mentioned before. I knew of that too. And so did Togami, who told everyone about the case. From the file in the Archives. Riiiight, Togami-kun?**   
**Naegi: You'd have no problem gaining access to classified Government documents or internal police records. Both you and Raven. Plus, you'd already looked through the Genocider Syo file before this all happened, hadn't you?**   
**Me: *grins* Correct.**   
**Togami: . . .**   
**Hifumi: A-Are you saying...Mr. Togami did it?**   
**Me: Not at all. Maybe...Some of it.**   
**Celeste: It's just as Raven said. This was the reason he pushed the theory of Genocider Syo so hard. He wanted to frame her.**   
**Me: Correct again.**   
**Syo: So he arranged the scene to disguise it and make it look like I'd put my stamp on it! The adorable glasses man was behind it all?! Ahh, I'm on fire!**   
**Me: *sweat drops* Don't have an orgasm, please!**   
**Taka: Togami-kun, what's your response?!**   
**Togami: *smirks* I see...So now the suspicion falls on me. Then I must ask...When would you say I began acting suspicious? Surely you must have an answer.**   
**Me: Oh please. Before any of you answer, let's remember this. He wanted to frame Syo. But the question is why. And the answer? I believe it was to make this class trial more entertaining.**   
**Hina: What?!**   
**Me: Have you forgotten? He complained about it being boring and ordinary. So...He spiced it up a bit. But he isn't the killer.**   
**Sakura: Why do you think that?**   
**Me: First of all, he is too calm and composed. I don't doubt he's an expert at lying and manipulating but...We also saw how his emotions, especially _rage when he is wrong_ , get the best of him. He snaps. If he were accused of murder and he wouldn't have a trick up his sleeve...Wouldn't he get mad? Again?**   
**Naegi: But Byakuya wanted to go to the girls locker room right away, right? But since you're a guy...**   
**Togami: I should have naturally thought of the boys locker room first. Is that what you want to say? The victim was Fujisaki Chihiro. A girl. Hence why I said we should check the girls locker room. Explain that, Black.**   
**Me: Yes, you knew about the murder and tempered with it. Boring. You suspended it with the extension cord in the library, and you can't deny it, 'cause you used that lamp. But you know where you got it wrong?**   
**Togami: Wrong?!**   
**Me: The boys and girls locker room had the poster and carpet switched. Also, you couldn't get in the girl's locker room.**   
**Naegi: You're right! It's weird that the poster in the girls room was a bikini model right?**   
**Syo: I bet those massive jugs of hers were totally fake! Kyeehehahaha!**   
**Me: *chuckles* Perhaps. But also, the boys locker room had a boy band poster.**   
**Celeste: So the posters were switched.**   
**Me: And Sakura can consent to the carpet switching.**   
**Sakura: You're referring to my** **_protein coffee,_ ** **aren't you?**   
**Me: Positive.**   
**Sakura: I spilled some protein coffee on the girls locker room carpet. But after the murder, the stain was totally scrubbed away.**   
**Me: But that's the thing. It wasn't washed. The stain was on the boys locker room carpet.**   
**Celeste: So the carpets were switched too. But why?**   
**Naegi: It's certainly plausible, don't you think?**   
**Taka: What?!**   
**Naegi: In other words, in order to completely swap the scene of the crime, the bloodstained poster and carpet were moved along with the dead body.**   
**Me: Quite inconvenient, if you ask me. I can't see Togami doing such dirty physical peasant work.**   
**Togami: Tsk. Shut up.**   
**Celeste: But why would the culprit bother? Chihiro couldn't get in the boys locker room.**   
**Hiro: He could have hacked it?**   
**Me: Monokuma said it's impossible.**   
**Hiro: What if he used Leon's handbook?**   
**Naegi: No, I don't think so. Because Leon's handbook was broken.**   
**Hiro: Then, I guess it's impossible!**   
**Celeste: Plus, isn't there a regulation against using someone else's handbook?**   
**Togami: Actually, the rule states that loaning your handbook is prohibited. It says nothing about borrowing one. You could borrow a dead person's handbook all you wanted, and you'd be safe.**   
**Me: Right, Monokuma?**   
**Monokuma: Yup yup yup! Hit the nail square on the noggin!**   
**Taka: Then, it's Byakuya!**   
**Kyouko: I agree with you. I think you're on the right track.**   
**Mondo: There's no way she could have gotten in the boys locker room!**   
**Kyouko: Why are you so sure? There's another way she could have gained access.**   
**Mondo: What?!**   
**Kyouko: Why don't we ask the Ultimate Forensics Doctor?**   
**Me: *smirks* My pleasure.**   
**Taka: Pease explain your reasoning.**   
**Me: Simple.*whispers to Togami* Fujisaki Chihiro was a boy.**   
**Togami: WHAT?!**   
**Me: *laughs* See, Kyouko? He can't be the killer. He had no idea that _Chihiro was a_** **_boy._ **   
**Hina: What?!  
**

_Then, Kyouko convinced Monokuma to let us see the body. Everyone was shocked that we touched the body and looked at its private parts. Big deal..._   
_After Sakura confirmed this as well, everyone started freaking out. And Monokuma started laughing._   
_And this confirmed that he was killed in the boys room and the killer used Sayaka or Junko's handbook._   
_We cleared Byakuya wasn't the killer, while he was fantasising about how interesting the case is. He tampered with the body for fun, as I said._   
_And we decided that the killer was a boy.  
_

**Sakura: Isn't there a clue that might lead us to who did it?**   
**Hiro: But only the killer saw the victim...**   
**Naegi: Wrong! Someone did see the victim before their death, right Celeste?**   
**Celeste: Now that you mention it, I did see him. But I suppose only Makoto knows about this.**   
**Me: Sneaky~. *smirks* Me likey.**   
**Celeste: The rest of you had no idea, did you? That is why you're all making such ugly noises. Except Raven,who's a total cutie.**   
**Me: *swoons* Totally.**   
**Celeste: Last night I saw Chihiro in the dormitory warehouse, right before nighttime. He was stuffing a** **_track jacket_ ** **into a duffel bag.**   
**Taka: But we didn't find anything like that at the murder scene!**   
**Sakura: Seems like the culprit got rid of the evidence.**   
**Celeste: What struck me as rather odd...He told me he was in a hurry. Was someone waiting for him?**   
**Sakura: But both Hina and I invited him to exercise with us plenty of times and he'd decline.**   
**Hiro: Prolly cuz he was afraid you'd find out the secret he was hiding, right?**   
**Celeste: So he was trusting whoever he was meeting very much. Enough to risk his secret being revealed.**   
**Me: I think we can cross Togami, Yamada and Hagakure off the list by now.**   
**Hina:So whoever he met is the culprit.**   
**Naegi: But...I can't guess...**   
**Me: It's easy.**   
**Kyouko: You can guess.**   
**Taka: R-Really?**   
**Mondo: Wh-Who is it? Whos's the killer?**   
**Kyouko: Think back to the track jacket and duffel bag the killer disposed of. Focus on the details of these items and it should become obvious who was waiting for him.**   
**Celeste: Are you sure about that?**   
**Kyouko: Maybe we can make certain** **_inferences_ ** **if we just take the time to talk it out.**   
**Me: An elimination game.**   
**Hina: Did you notice anything special about the bag or jacket?**   
**Celeste: The bag was a normal duffel bag from the warehouse. They are all the same.**   
**Sakura: But there was a decent variety of tracksuits. Does it have any connection?**   
**Kyouko: Let's talk it out. First of all, we know where Chihiro was headed. So next we have to ask _Why_ did he choose the specific tracksuit that he did?**   
**Taka: I got it! He picked that tracksuit because it matched the one the culprit was wearing!**   
**Me: Say what now?**   
**Mondo: So what you're saying is the killer was wearing the same** **_blue_ ** **tracksuit as him?**   
**Me: And there you have it.**   
**Naegi: Hold on a second, Oowada-kun! What did you just say?**   
**Mondo: Huh? What'd I say?**   
**Naegi: When Celeste testified a few minutes ago she didn't mention the jacket colour. So how did you the that it was** **_blue?_ **   
**Mondo: What are you-?! You just-!**   
**Togami: Hey, Celeste. What colour** **_was_ ** **Fujisaki's tracksuit?**   
**Celeste: As a matter of fact...It was** **_blue._ **   
**Naegi: And before the trial you didn't tell anyone?**   
**Celeste: The only one I told was you.**   
**Me: I'm jealous.**   
**Sakura: Then how did you know the colour?**   
**Taka: I-I'm sure he saw the clothes during the investigation!**   
**Me: _WHAT_ clothes? They were _DISPOSED_ of.**   
**Syo: So the only reason he knows the colour is if he saw Cherry before he died! So, did you?**   
**Mondo: J-Just by chance! I just happened to see it last night...**   
**Me: Why are you stuttering then? You should have nothing to hide.**   
**Mondo: He just walked past me when he was carrying the tracksuit in his hands.**   
**Naegi: That can't be either. According to Celeste, Chihiro made sure the jacket was completely in the bag. You couldn't have seen it if you'd just passed briefly by.**   
**Mondo: Gh-! Nggh...!**   
**Kyouko: It appears you've dug your own grave.**   
**Togami: But you handed him the shovel.**   
**Celeste: That's why both you and Raven said you knew who the culprit is. To put them in edge.**   
**Kyouko: True. But both of us suspected him all along.**   
**Naegi: But why?**   
**Me: Apart from his slight behaviour difference? And the fact that he couldn't hold eye contact with me anymore?**   
**Kyouko: Well spotted. Also, maybe you didn't notice, Oowada-kun, but you tend to refer to men and women differently.**   
**Me: Oh,right. He always calls me** **_girl._ **   
**Kyouko: *nods* And boys** **_dude._ ** **Which he started to use with Chihiro post-mortem. It was obvious then that he knew something we didn't.**   
**Syo: Are you witches?! You must be witches! Positively frightful!**   
**Me: *Grins* I appreciate the compliment.**   
**Kyouko: But I'm not as frightful as** **_someone capable of murdering a friend._ **   
**Mondo: ...Ngh....**   
**Naegi: Oowada-kun...Was it really you?  
**

_At this point, he just started rambling irrationally and Taka joined him._   
_But Hifumi found someone's broken handbook. But how did it break?  
_

**Me: Monokuma? What was its _ONLY_ weak point?**   
**Monokuma: Wh-?! You're asking me?**   
**Me: It's a vital piece of information for a fair class trial.**   
**Monokuma: But if I tell you and someone else decides to copy it, that wouldn't be very good.**   
**Me: You already have 2 broken handbooks.**   
**Monokuma: Fine...Just don't follow their example. The only weakness is being exposed to high temperature for too long! It will just suffer a breakdooown!**   
**Me: So...The sauna?**   
**Hifumi: Ha! Knew it!**   
**Naegi: How?**   
**Hifumi: It was laying on the floor of the sauna!**   
**Monokuma: The temperature in the sauna can reach over 200 degrees. Strange how you don't get burnt, huh?**   
**Naegi: Then the killer knew it.**   
**Hina: But how?**   
**Kyouko: What if they found it by accident?**   
**Me: Then Leon's handbook was never broken...The culprit's and Chihiro's are...**   
**Togami: But who took the handbook to the sauna?**   
**Naegi: I might know...**   
**Taka: Ughr...*cries*.**   
**Naegi: Oowada-kun...Your handbook got broken is the sauna, right?**   
**Mondo: Wh-What?  
**

_Naegi started telling everyone about the sauna endurance test where Mondo was fully dressed, unlike Taka, who kept trying to defend his bro._   
_Then, we made him show us his handbook, which is actually Leon's._   
_We went over the murder once again to prove Taka that Mondo is the unfortunate killer. But Mondo gave himself in, in the end. In such a pitiful voice as well, might I add._   
_And Taka was sobbing as well._   
_Then, Monokuma told us the depressing reason behind the murder...And how Chihiro asked Mondo for help, because he admired him...And he switched the locker rooms so his secret wouldn't have been revealed._   
_And...Monokuma told us that Mondo killed his brother. It was an accident though...Not on purpose...  
_

**Me: Mondo...**   
**Mondo: I couldn't keep the promise we made...From one man to another...**   
**Me: Mondo...Before you go...Promise me something. Even if I'm not a man.**   
**Mondo: Even if I can't keep it?**   
**Me: Even if you can't keep it.**   
**Mondo:I 'm sorry to have disappointed ya. You, who gave me another chance to life...I...Acted like a fool.**   
**Me: It's fine.I'm...Not...Mad...**   
**Mondo: You're not?**   
**Me: N-No...Just...Upset that I won't see you again next morning to bring me to breakfast...And...We won't be able to chat and joke...Like friends...**   
**Mondo: . . . I'm sorry . . .**   
**Me: But it's fine. I can't be selfish, you know? After all, your brother's been waiting for you to race together for so long...He'll be happy to see you...**   
**Mondo: If we would have gotten out of this, I'd have definitely taught you how to drive a motorbike.**   
**Me: *grins* Hold on to that beautiful image of the 3 of us racing. Keep your eyes shut..A-And dream...This way, it will become true.**   
**Mondo: I'll be sure to do that.**   
**Me: Pinky promise?**   
**Mondo: *chuckles* Pinky promise.**   
**Me: Thank you. For everything.**   
**Mondo: I should be the one to thank you. Good bye.**   
**Me: *sniffs* Goodbye...Mondo...  
**

_With that, Monokuma put him through the horrid execution...Which turned him into...Butter._   
_What the actual fuck, Monokuma?_   
_And he ate it with pancakes._   
_I feel offended._   
_And Taka is in shock too. Or, beyond that._   
_And Byakuya had to be a complete asshole about his death and started arguing with Hina. And told us that he saw Mondo leaving the crime scene from the very beginning. And why he framed Toko._   
_And then he glared at me and Naegi for revealing the truth before he did._   
_And Kyouko made Monokuma say that the execution are meant to transform Hope into Despair. Just as I said._   
_And Byakuya promised to kill Monokuma, swearing on the Togami name. However...He still is a jerk._

With a disappointed sigh, I leave to my room, but I was pinned to the wall by a certain blond.  
  


**Me: What?**   
**Togami: What.**   
**Me: The hell do you want?**   
**Togami: What's with that look in your eyes?**   
**Me: Disappointment? Resentment? Can you see them? They are directed to you.**   
**Togami: Why me? I thought you liked the idea of this game. Are you suddenly afraid of death?**   
**Me: I don't mind the killing part. But your attitude towards people's existence and their worth in this world...And in others' world...You're completely oblivious to the importance of human interaction and relationships.**   
**Togami: Don't accuse me of such falsehoods!**   
**Me: Unless you know how it is to be trapped like I was, and unable to communicate and hold social interactions with people your age...With humans in general...Other than the ones treating your illness...You won't understand the impact your words have.**   
**Togami: Words are just words. They can't kill.**   
**Me: Tell that to a suicidal person and they'll prove you otherwise.**   
**Togami: There's no suicidal freak here.**   
**Me: Are you sure? Are you so very sure, Togami?**   
**Togami: Huh?**   
**Me: I thought you were more sensible than that. Telling you that your harsh words towards Mondo's death affected me would mean nothing to you. But just as a matter of fact...Not everyone is as strong as you. Physically or psychically. Good night, Togami.**   
**Togami: *picks me up* Whatever you say.**   
**Me: The hell are you doing? Let me down, I can walk, y'know?**   
**Togami: Shut up, Princess.**   
**Me: Look, I was just making fun of Fukawa when I said that, okay?**   
**Togami: Really? That's a pity.**   
**Me: Wh-What?!**   
**Togami: *chuckles* You're cute when you're flustered.**   
**Me: And you're stronger than you look...Weirdo...**

_Without saying a word, he gently puts me down in front of my room and leaves to his._   
_Goodnight to you too, I guess...Jerk_

**_SURVIVING STUDENTS:11_ **


	8. Life Gamble

The next morning we ate peacefully, deciding to go investigate...Until Genocider came by, like a jump scare, startling us all with her perversions.  
I went with Celeste to the 3rd floor, and soon, we found a recreation room, so she started teaching me card games and other gambling tricks.  
I was starting to get better and better at this, until Naegi and Monokuma came by.

_Godamn Monokuma said there won't be anymore up to date magazine issues._   
_But the way he said it...And the way Celeste is acting..._   
_I have a bad feeling._   
_Please don't make it be true..._

Ahem, nevermind that.  
She even taught me how to play Othello, and I taught her how to play Chess, since she only knew of Shogi and Go.  
And we started learning how to play pool too!  
This camera is truly a piece of Heaven!

_After that, we went around and found an Art room! It looked sooo amazing, my eyes were sparkling in delight! ~~(Except for the Monokuma statues).~~_   
_But there was something that caught my attention...A certain picture..._   
_I picked it up and Celeste came behind me, looking over my shoulder.  
_

**Me: Wh-What...?**   
**Celeste: Is this really a picture?**   
**Me: S-Seems so?**   
**Celeste: But how could the Mastermind edit it like this?  
**

I quickly hid the picture in my skirt pocket and dragged Celeste to the bathroom, one of the only places without cameras.  
  


**Me: Polaroids cannot be edited or photoshopped in this state. There must be something else...**   
**Celeste: The picture makes us think that we've been here before and had a normal school life with the others.**   
**Me: *takes out the picture* If it's true...It's obvious why we're friends now too, huh?**   
**Celeste: *smiles* We are just meant to be, that's all. No matter which life we are living, we are still going to meet and be friends.**   
**Me: Certainly...What do you think about the theory that...We had our memories erased?**   
**Celeste: That would surely justify the picture.**   
**Me: How did the Mastermind do it? Did we do something?**   
**Celeste: I somehow doubt we had a part in the memory wipe. However, it is a plausible thesis.**   
**Me: The first time we met...Or saw everything after waking up...Did you feel...Anything familiar?**   
**Celeste: *nods* It was just a weird gut feeling, so I thought nothing of it. But now that you mention it, it must be of importance.**

_I let out a frustrated growl, ruffling my hair aggressively, trying to remember, when I hear Celeste's angelic laugh.  
_

**Me: Wh-What?**   
**Celeste: You're just adorable. I can safely say that you're a rank B.**   
**Me: *excited* I-I am worthy?!**   
**Celeste: If you aren't, then nobody else is.  
**

_With a seductive smile, she raised my chin with her finger, and got close to my face.  
_

**Celeste: You're the only one I'd ever need.**   
**Me: You're the only one for me.**   
**Celeste: Perfect~.**   
**Me: Have you ever had a dream? Like...A lifetime ultimate goal that you've always wanted to achieve? Just so I know what to start doing once we get out of here.**   
**Celeste: *chuckles* Promise to keep it a secret?**   
**Me: Of course!**   
**Celeste: I've always wanted to live in my own European castle, surrounded by a bunch of  vampire butlers doing everything I told them to.**   
**Me: You're a princess, so it's only natural to want to be treated as such. I would make sure to treat you like that.**   
**Celeste: I would need you by my side. When we get out of here, will you join me?**   
**Me: Certainly! I'd be honoured to!**   
**Celeste: Great! It's settled then.  
**

_After our little eye contact promise, we inspected the other rooms, like the Physics lab, where we found an air purifier for...Some reason._   
_What's in here that could be fatal, but this thing is saving us?_   
_Or what is outside that could get inside and kill us all?_   
_A gas, but what gas?_   
_And Monokuma mentioned it being made by the Ultimate Physicist, who_ _**died** _ _during the_ _**tragedy.** _   
_But what tragedy?_   
_Is this tragedy the reason Hope's Peak is like this?_   
_Just what happened out there that fucked up our world?_

_\-----_

_In the cafeteria, Hiro gave away Byakuya's location to Genocider, who's a total Yandere._   
_Then, we went over what we found out during the investigation, which was futile as always._   
_Also, Naegi told us of a picture he too found in the Art room, with Mondo, Leon and Chihiro, laughing._   
_I and Celeste shared a glance, then listen to the others' talking._   
_About how the picture couldn't be taken at the moment, because we_ _**witnessed** _ _everyone's death._   
_However, Celeste told everyone the picture was_ _**forged.** _ _Clearly, she doesn't want anyone else to know._   
_Moreover, she called Hina out for her lying,and said what gave her away._   
_Well, she's a terrible liar anyways. And she gave herself away._

_And, she confessed how she saw , last night, a_ _**ghost ,** _ _after midnight, while going to the cafeteria, that turned out to be a a laptop that Chihiro tempered with._   
_Leaving us with a very welcomed_ _**Alter Ego AI,** _ _in one of the lockers in the sauna room._   
_Bless you, briliant kid._   
_And Celeste mocked Hina for mistaking the laptop light for a ghost._   
_And Yamada was having perverse fantasy._

I took the laptop in my lap, staying on the bench and started typing rapidly, until it started glowing. Clicking on the Alter Ego icon, Chihiro's A.E face appeared, talking to us.

 

**A.E: *smiling* Master! You're here!**   
**Hiro: I-It's a ghost! Buddha and sweet baby Jesus, save me!**   
**Kyouko: Calm down. It's not a ghost.**   
**Me: Shhhh.** **_What are you?_ **   
**A.E: Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Fujisaki Chihiro. Eheh...I always get so embarrassed introducing myself.**   
**Nargi: Th-That voice...The tone and everything...**   
**Me: Mhm...So I finally see an A.E. again.**   
**Kyouko: You've seen an Alter Ego program before?**   
**Me: *nods* My brother...I remember him coming home once and he showed me his work's new achievement. It was absolutely brilliant. But when did he manage to do such a complex program in such a short time, with a malfunctioning device?**   
**Kyouko: It's how he earned his Ultimate title after all. The AI lives in the computer and by repeating different tasks, it gains knowledge and grows bit by bit. Chihiro used a support vector machine and reinforcement learning to develop it.**   
**Me: No wonder he eventually came with a breakthrough in A.I. design. It's mind-blowing.**   
**Naegi: What?**   
**Kyouko: Put it simply, it's a learning method for computers.**   
**Hifumi: Just google it if you wanna know.**   
**Me: With no wifi and a possible tyrant finding out? Retard.**   
**Kyouko: If this AI continues to grow, it will become more than just a piece of software to help people.**   
**Me: Let's find out more.** **_How much do you know about what's going on?_ **   
**AI: Master only gave me a general idea...But I do know that things have become very grave. He found himself caught up with this without warning.**   
**Me:** **_Why are you here?_ **   
**AI: Are you asking what Master planned for me? Well...He wanted me to** **_analyze_ ** **the massive number of files stores on this laptop. I believe the files are related to the school, but the protection on them is surprisingly strong. So it's taking me a little longer than I thought. But here's what Master must have been thinking...The fact that the files are protected so tightly means they must contain some important secrets. For example, perhaps...the** **_secret of this school._ **   
**Naegi: *gasps* !**   
**Me:** **_How much longer until everything's unlocked?_ **   
**AI: Umm...It's gonna be a while. But I'm definitely gonna do it, so you can just leave it to me!**   
**Kyouko: So because of how long it would take, he designed Alter Ego to handle the workload.**   
**Me: At least he didn't get discovered. If the Mastermind would have found out about this, he might have jeopardized Chihiro's attempt to save us.**   
**Celeste: Smart. It also means that the work remains uninterrupted, even after his death.**   
**Me:** **_Keep it up. But be careful not to let the Mastermind notice you._ **   
**AI: Don't worry. I've got a secret plan all ready, just in case. Actually, I can see what's going on using built-in webcam, so if anyone suspicious shows up, I'll just scream for help real loud!**   
**Naegi: It's a pretty...Basic plan, I have to say.**   
**Celeste: It's fine during the day, but nighttime is a concern...**   
**Me: I'll keep my door open at night, then. The soundproof rooms won't be a problem then.**   
**Kyouko: I shall do the same, just in case. Our rooms are the closest to the bath house anyways. There's no way either of us can miss Alter Ego yelling.**   
**Hiro: B-But...If you leave your door open all night, then...**   
**Kyouko: There's a chance one of us may become a victim, I know. We're not as weak as you might think.**   
**Me: Like we'd go down without a fight. I may have weak legs, but I can still defend myself.**   
**AI: Umm...Would you mind if** **_I_ ** **asked a few questions? I haven't seen Master for a while. When you got here, I thought it was him, But...Is Master...?**   
**Me: ...** **_Chihiro is dead. Mondo killed him._ **   
**AI: I see...To be honest, I knew all along. I knew the chances that Master would survive this situation were very low. So...I was prepared for this moment...**   
**Me:** **_I'm sorry...I'll come back later._ **   
**AI: Yes, please do! It's a promise, okay?**   
**Me:** **_Definitely. See you later._ **   
**AI: Bye bye!  
**

_Then, Hiro talked about talking about finding internet connection, but the idea was too risky. So we left the room, with everyone having different feelings about this whole ordeal._   
_But just as we left the sauna, Hina shouted in joy, and Monokuma came and interrogated us. These guys suck at lying, and Monokuma started talking about perverse things, flustering some of the weaklings._   
_Thankfully, Celeste saved us by saying that us ,girls, were planning an All-Girls day at the bath house. She's amazing~♡._   
_So we ended up going to the bath house._

I know I'm embarrassed about this, despite all of us being girls, but hey, it's the first time I actually have interactions with people my age.  
Most of the time, I and Celeste enjoyed the the water with nice glass of red wine.  
It was probably the most relaxing thing I've ever done in my life.  
But that couldn't last for too long, 'cause Monokuma came over and asked for uis to go to the gym, to provide us with yet another motive.  
  


_When we got there, Byakuya and Fukawa were already there._   
_A certain blond was beyond pissed for making him wait.  
_

**Togami: To be kept waiting by the likes of you. Rest assured, if we had access to firearms, you'd all be dead.**   
**Me: That's be an** **_explosive_ ** **performance.**   
**Naegi: Togami? Did you get here early?**   
**Togami: Did you forget how to walk? Is that why you're late? It's simple-right foot, left foot. Right foot...**   
**Celeste: *giggles* The same as always, I see. Her, on the other hand...**   
**Hiro: Oh, she's back to her Debbie Downer self, huh?**   
**Togami: I heard what sounded like a sneeze, and she was back to her old self.**   
**Hifumi: So now she goes from manic to depressive whenever she sneezes? Seems kinda late to add that into the mix.**   
**Toko: Why does e-everyone keep making fun of me...? I hope you all win the l-lottery and get hit by a b-bus.**   
**Me: *laughs* I wouldn't mind that.**   
**Hina: So, when you wanna say something mean,** **_then_ ** **you can talk, huh?**   
**Sakura: Anyways, looks like it's here.**   
**Kyouko: Which means...**   
**Me: Great.  
**

_The new motive was money. **A BUNCH** of money. 10 million dollars._   
_Wonder who would give in to greed._   
_I...Somehow feel that I know the answer._   
_Togami and Celeste said it's a small sum, and the others sweat dropped to the idea of killing for money._   
_And after Monokuma left, we tried to reassure each other._   
_There doesn't seem to be a problem...But..._   
_Damn._   
_Hope my bad feeling isn't gonna come true._

* * *

_The next day, I and Kyouko found Yamada was busy with the laptop. And we had to make a rule about it, so nobody would interfere._

_What can I even do today?_   
_When I got out of my room to eat, Kyouko spotted me and dragged me to the bath house, where Makoto and a hyper, white haired Taka were, next to the Laptop._

**Me: What the hell is going on?**   
**Taka: *hugging me* I have been reborn with the help of my Bro! I'm a new me!**   
**Me: Y-You're crushing m-me...**   
**Naegi: *drags Taka away* E-Excuse him. He saw Oowada through the laptop, thanks to Chihiro, so he uh...Became like this.**   
**Kyouko: Don't go around doing whatever you feel like. It caused problems. And not just for me. For everyone.**   
**Naegi: S-Sorry.**   
**Me: Then get out of here. ASAP.**   
**Naegi: O-Okay**   
**Me: So troublesome...**

* * *

Yamada did it again, the next day. Fantasising about the laptop and just...  
Urgh.  
No.  
No more.  
And now Taka is obsessed over the laptop too.  
Could these guys be even more troublesome?

Also, Togami and Genocider came for breakfast together.  
  


**Togami: Don't bother asking why we arrived at the same time. The answer should be obvious.**   
**Syo: I'll give you a hint. *blushes* I'm wearing red lingerie today!**   
**Me: *spits out my cocoa* What the fuck?**   
**Hina: I-I don't think anyone wanted to know.**   
**Syo: Hold on a second! You...!**   
**Me: Me...?**   
**Syo: What's your top level, like 70-50-70? Like a flat plan, y'know? The hell are you trying to impress looking like that, with no shapes or curves at all? Clearly, not Byakuya-sama, right?!**   
**Me: *sweat drops* You're...Freaking me out...**   
**Sakura: If you lay a finger on Raven...I will show you no mercy!**   
**Me: Th-Thanks, Sakura-chan. But really...I'm fine with myself, so you can't make me feel bad. Jokes on you, jelly.**   
**Celeste: So what do you want? Surely you're not here to join us for breakfast.**   
**Togami: *sits in front of me* Of course not. I came here to hear a story.**   
**Me: Will you ask me nicely?**   
**Togami: I'm surprised not even you bothered to tell me yet.**   
**Me: *sighs* Sorry, but not here.**   
**Togami: Why not?**   
**Me: *glances at the camera* Too crowded.**   
**Hiro: Up till now you haven't given a crap about anything and** **_now_ ** **you're all concerned? I don't buy it.**   
**Togami: I've just made a decision. When we get out of here, I'm going to feed your body to the vultures.**   
**Me: And I'd more than gladly contribute to others' well being *drags him out* How about we take a bath together? I'm wearing black lingerie. So much better.**   
**Syo: WHAAAAAT NOW?!**   
**\--**   
**Me: Okay...**   
**Togami: What was that all about?**   
**Me: If the Mastermind found out...Let's just say, we might be on the right track to get out of here. Or at least find out about the School.**   
**Togami: Why did you keep it a secret then?**   
**Me: Wasn't really a secret but...Since this room is one of the only ones without cameras...And since Hifumi already had problems with this place, well...We can't be spotted and...**   
**Togami: You guys went here like fools way to many times and now you are worried of getting suspicious?**   
**Me: ...Positive. It's pretty annoying when most of the people are retards. I'm sorry for not telling you.**   
**Togami: It's not like you had time. You've been spending time with that gambler girl all this time.**   
**Me: Have I been neglecting you? I apologize.**   
**Togami: Tsk. So where is it?**   
**Me: Here. Let's not touch it or anything. It's working on getting past any security barriers to find out about the school secrets.**   
**Togami: Alter Ego...Huh.**   
**Me: It's amazing.**   
**Togami: If you're as compassionate about others as you claim to be, don't forget about others.**   
**Me: . . . I'm sorry.**

**-**

_During_ _, we gathered at the bath house._   
_The reason?_   
**THE LAPTOP HAS BEEN STOLEN.**   
_Shit._   
_And neither Yamada or Taka took it._   
_Kyouko was in the laundry room and I was with Byakuya in the Library._   
_Monokuma wasn't either._   
_So...Who else...?_   
_Celeste?_   
_And Byakuya blames everyone except for me and Kyouko as being traitors_   
_And Yamada and Taka are pleading to get A.E. back._

* * *

The next morning, I and Kyouko, Naegi, Sakura and Hina waited for everyone at breakfast but...Everyone else was missing.  
This smells of murder. Or plot.  
So we decided to split up and find the others.  
Since I was the slowest, Hina decided to come with me to the 3rd floor.  
But when we went to the Rec room, Hina yelled, which made Makoto come.  
In the Rec room, there was a hurt Celeste.  
In a panic, I rushed over to her and started pampering her with attention, trying to make sure she's okay. Something isn't right and I know it.  
I'll find out when we're alone.

**_Please don't make my suspicions come true._ **


	9. Falling Apart

**_[Listen to this while reading :)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izlbGQOjGd8) _ **

 

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's..._ _  
_

**Me: Celeste! A-Are you okay? Let me take you to the infirmary!**   
**Naegi: What happened?!**   
**Me: Don't ask her now, she's in a shock state!**   
**Celeste: It's okay...I was...Stupid...I got...Attacked...**   
**Naegi: Attacked?! By whom?!**   
**Celeste: I am not sure. Some sort of...Strange man.**   
**Me: Tsk. Who do I have to kill?**   
**Celeste: It was a suspicious person whose existence is so unusual, I can't help but call him strange. Without a doubt, it was some sort of** _**strange suspicious individual.** _   
**Me: *raises eyebrow* I understood that the first time. What did he do?**   
**Celeste: He attacked me, with the** _**hammer** _ **on the ground there...  
**

_The hammer was blue, made of wood, and_ **_Justice Hammer 1_ ** _was written on it. Yes, definitely not suspicious.  
Celeste, what did you get yourself into?  
_

**Celeste: I barely managed to avoid the blow, but I stumbled and fell. I now curse my lack of daily exercise...I can understand a bit more of your struggles, Raven.**   
**Hina: Naegi! Raven! Celeste! I found Sakura!**   
**Sakura: C-Celeste...What on Earth happened here?**   
**Me: She was attacked by a freak. A strange man.**   
**Sakura: Tell us everything you can remember, Celeste. Be as detailed as you can.**   
**Celeste: Well, it all happened early this morning. I woke up a little before 7 am. Nighttime was not over yet. But I knew it was about to end, so I decided it would be okay if I decided to take a little stroll around the 1st floor. I understand now that that was a mistake. Anyway, that is where I first saw the strange man. I was immediately wary of him. He was obviously suspicious, so I decided to follow after him in secret, and I saw him go into the Rec room. I tried to perk through the gap in the door which is when he noticed me...**   
**Sakura: And that's when you were attacked.**   
**Celeste: It happened** _**after 7am** _ **, just after nighttime had ended.**   
**Sakura: Then that was just about an hour ago. Right when we were all meeting in the dining hall.**   
**Celeste: The attack caused me to lose consciousness.**   
**Me: That means you were unconscious for an hour. As the doctor of this group, I have to take a look at you in the Infirmary and make sure you don't have a concussion or any other wound.**   
**Hina: I'm glad you weren't hurt too badly..**   
**Me: Being unconscious for 1 whole hour** _**is** _ **bad.**   
**Celeste: That is because I begged and groveled for my life.**   
**Sakura: You did?**   
**Celeste: I told him I would do anything if he spared me. I offered to lick his boots, whatever it took...**   
**Sakura: So you were willing to throw away all your pride.**   
**Celeste: It is a necessary skill for survival. Anyway, the important thing now is that we go search for the suspicious individual. If we do not hurry, it could be a serious problem.**   
**Naegi: What do you mean?**   
**Celeste: The suspicious man was not alone. He had with him...Yamada.**   
**Me: Piggy?**   
**Celeste: After he attacked me, he dragged Yamada away...**   
**Sakura: Yamada was kidnapped?**   
**Hina: Shouldn't we start looking for him? Did anything in particular stand out about this guy?  
**

_Instead of trying to explain, she took out the pink camera that belonged to Piggy, and showed us a most peculiar picture of Yamada being in a choke-hold by a...Robot.  
_ **_Justice Robot._ **   
_Ahhh...This is disappointing..._   
_She chose her allies so wrong..._

So, the robot went to the 2nd Floor, where Kyouko was investigating, but as soon as we left the Rec room, we found Byakuya and Genocider. Thankfully, Naegi explained the situation fast and Hina shouted after the 2 lost ones.  
With their super hearing, Sakura and Hina said they found something from the Library, so there we headed.

_And indeed, Yamada was there, looking half-unconscious and in pain, with blood dripping from his head._   
_On the ground,_ **_Justice Hammer 2,_ ** _bigger than the other one, was there._   
_And Togami, after seeing the picture, was just as confused as me by it._   
_So, we finally went to the Infirmary, so I could do a check up on Celeste...And Yamada..._   
_Celeste had no wound. No trace of any pain or external wound._   
**_Nothing._ **   
_But I looked her in the eyes emotionlessly, and got some the tools I'd use for a real wound._   
_It had to look real._   
_At least these idiots were discussing about the potential 3rd hammer.  
_

**Piggy: Well, I woke up early this morning and started looking Alter Ego ahead of everyone else. I went to the 3rd floor, and that's where the strange man attacked me.**   
**Celeste: That must be what I witnessed at** _**around 7** _ **this morning.**   
**Piggy: Then, he dragged me to the library and WHACK! Down came the hammer. That must've been...30 or 40 minutes ago.  
**

_She was supposed to have been unconscious by then...  
_

**Hina: At** _**around 7:30** _ **in other words...We would've still been in the dining hall.**   
**Naegi: Then Hina, Sakura, Raven, Kyouko and I have alibis.**   
**Togami: I was in the laundry room, doing my laundry.**   
**Toko: His black underwear is as black as the pitch-black darkness of the blackest night...**   
**Togami: Why do you know that?**   
**Toko: Isn't it obvious? 'Cuz I was peeking!**   
**Me: How ironic.The White Knight has Pitch Black underwear.**   
**Toko: Don't talk about** _**MY** _ **Knight's underwear!**   
**Me: Right...  
**

_Then, we discussed about Kyouko's disappearance, and Taka's and Hiro's...Nonexistence._   
_But hey, Togami thinks Kyouko is the Spy._   
**_Stupid Lemon._ **

_Yamada stayed behind while we went out looking for the others._   
_But just as we left, Celeste let out a squeak and looked frightened, while showing us the way of a shadow, to which everyone shot after._   
_Then, Celeste and I remained behind to scream if we see anything suspicious.  
_

**Me: *sighs***   
**Celeste: What is it, my dear? Are you not happy to be with me?**   
**Me: Was this whole show really necessary?**   
**Celeste: I thank thee for the cover up with the wound. It was really convincing.**   
**Me: Should have searched for your allies better...**   
**Celeste: I couldn't think of involving you in my plan.**   
**Me: Yet, you indirectly did, and you are very aware of that.**   
**Celeste: *smiles* Is this the power of love?**   
**Me: . . . Perhaps it is. Perhaps it's my desperation. However...You know I wouldn't betray you.**   
**Celeste: I am aware.**   
**Me: I volunteered to help you. To save you. To get you out of here. So why did you go with...Him? Of all people?!**   
**Celeste: He was too naïve and easy to fool.**   
**Me: Justice Robo, Celeste? Really?**   
**Celeste: *giggles* It is quite puerile, what can I say.**   
**Me: Just-...**   
**Yamada: *running past us***   
**Celeste: This is my signal~. DOOYAAAHHHH!**   
**me: *facepalms* Oh, Celeste...This has crossed the line between rational and ridiculous.**   
**Celeste: *winks* Anything for survival.**   
**Me: I wonder...  
**

_As everyone came by, we explained how the strange man came around and ran down the hall. As if on cue, Yamada screamed from downstairs._   
_We split into 2 groups, that Celeste made._   
_And she put me in the Capture Party, with Togami, Sakura and Fukawa._   
_Great way to put us apart, to share vital information for her survival._   
_And what we found, was Taka's body in the Physics lab's annex door._   
_He was laying on the ground, on a pool of his own blood, with a strike to the head dripping with blood._

_I immediately go next to the body and start doing my corpse-examining, just as before. By the time Sakura and Togami arrived, Toko fainted at the sight of blood._   
_And that bloody_ **_Justice Hammer 4_ ** _is there too, defying me._   
_After telling them the minimum they needed to know, we went back to meet with the others, but half-way, Celeste greeted us...With news of Yamada's demise. And body disappearance._

_The clues left behind by Mr. Piggy are too obvious though. They are going to find out sooner or later. Especially after Taka's body disappeared too. Making everyone feel confused and frustrated._   
_And the prime suspect is that brain-dead Hiro._

**This. Is. Frustrating.**

_And the 2 bodies were soon found in the repository. The Art Room's Annex._   
_How wonderful._   
_Hina was crying as she put Yanada's head on her lap, when he magically sprung back to life, whispering his last words._

**_"Y-Yasu...hi...ro..."_ **

_Yasuhiro?_   
_. . ._   
_Don't tell me..._   
_Gah. Pathetic._   
_Hiro was being suspected, Kyouko was being suspected, we got the Monokuma File. Problem is, I can't really dispose of the clues..._

**_*After the Investigation*_ **

_The Class Trial is about to start, and Celeste has no worries in the world._

_Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)._

_I swear, the way I am right now, is like a homeless puppy trailing after her rescuer..._   
_Unbelievable._

_And she managed to make everyone believe Hiro is the killer. With evidence.  
_

**Celeste: The** _**blueprints** _ **, the suit parts, they are all proof enough that you are the culprit.**   
**Hiro: I-I-I don't know anything about that stuff! It's not true! It's a conspiracy!**   
**Me: You hid all this time behind your brain-dead innocent façade...You managed to fool us all.**   
**Hina: Why did you kill them?**   
**Hiro: No! Just hold on a second!**   
**Me: You don't have that much anymore.**   
**Naegi: Are we really sure** _**Hiro really made those blueprints?** _   
**Celeste: What do you mean..?**   
**Naegi: Well, look at this. It's the note that Hiro wrote asking everyone to meet up after Alter Ego disappeared. The** _**handwriting** _ **is obviously different't, wouldn't you say?** **When you compare it to the blueprints...**   
**Kyouko: There's no way you could think the same person did them both.**   
**Me: As if it's difficult to change the writing style.**   
**Sakura: No, the differences are bigger than that, I think.**   
**Hiro: Come on, I'm not smart enough to think of trying to change my handwriting anyway!**   
**Me: Or maybe you had us all fooled.**   
**Hina: So Naegi...Are you saying you don't think Hiro is the culprit?**   
**Togami: And he's not the only one. I think Hagakure is innocent as well.**   
**Naegi: What...?**   
**Hina: Then who was in that Robo Justice suit? Is it like Hiro said? Was there really someone running around in that suit?**   
**Togami: The suspicious individual hidden within the suit...Go ahead, Naegi, tell them who it was.**   
**Naegi: Other than Hiro...I can't think of anyone else. Obviously he was the one in that particular suit, and there's no second suit...**   
**Togami: Then there can be no doubt. Hagakure is the prime suspect.**   
**Hina: That doesn't make sense!**   
**Togami: It makes perfect sense. Hakagure was the suspicious individual in the suit, but he's not the culprit.**   
**Sakura: You're saying...?**   
**Togami: Yes. The culprit has nothing to do with being in the Robo suit.**   
**Syo: That's a bold assumption!**   
**Celeste: And what reason do you have to make such a statement? You do have a reason, yes?**   
**Togami: Of course. But before we get to that...We need to clarify something first.**   
**Me: Which is?**   
**Togami: Taka's lifeless body's method of transportation. It would seem it was moved using certain peculiar items.**   
**Me: Yeah yeah. The dolly and the tarp. What about them? It was used so it wouldn't leave bloodstains and easy transportation. But clues were left behind. That means the culprit is clumsy.**   
**Naegi: Yes, the dolly was in the equipment room when we found Taka's body.**   
**Celeste: Are you sure you're not mistaken? Are you absolutely positive it was there when we found his body? That dolly was specifically made for moving large objects between repository and the art room. It would be very strange indeed to discover it had made its way to the equipment room.**   
**Me: Hmm...That's a good argument.**   
**Celeste: Maybe it was in the repository all along, and you simply didin't realise it.**   
**Me: I personally can't say I paid attention to its existence. Don't tell me you did, Naegi?**   
**Celeste: There is no shame in being wrong. Nobody expects much from you, anyway. We have all accepted the fact that you rarely understood what is going on around you. You fool. Away with you! So pathetic...You have it wrong.  
**

_Too much, Celeste...Don't draw unnecessary attention to yourself...  
_   
  
**Naegi: The proof is simple. When I found the dolly in the repository, one of the wheels had a bloodstain on it. There was a pool of blood in the equipment room with a tire mark that matched the wheel's tread.**   
**Me: That's the epitome of clumsiness a culprit can do. Are you sure it's not that dumbass?**   
**Celeste: *bored***   
**Me: This was a waste of time.**   
**Togami: I'd be happy to explain why the occupant of the suit couldn't possibly be the killer.**   
**Me: Great thing you volunteered, Togami. Enlighten us.**   
**Togami: Tsk. As we know, Taka was killed in the** **_Equipment room_ ** **. And from there, the body was moved to the repository, correct?**   
**Me: What if that was a trap or a mislead? Maybe Taka was carried somehow, like with the tarp, and the dolly was used to confuse us.**   
**Togami: Regardless, the dolly doesn't have a handle.**   
**Hina: Then you'd just have to bend over?**   
**Me: Or kick it. Push it with your leg.**   
**Naegi: That's true, but you couldn't do that while wearing the suit. You can't see your feet, nor bend at the waist. Am I right?**   
**Me: The work of an idiot. How many idiots we know around?**   
**Syo: What if the killer just took of his suit?**   
**Naegi: You can't take it off by yourself. It had a sturdy clasp.on the back. You couldn't take it off by yourself. Showing up in that suit was basically an invitation for everyone to suspect him.**   
**Me: And it worked. The whole ordeal is a fool's crime scene. One would think an idiot designed it.**   
**Hiro: Y-Yeah! That's right!**   
**Sakura: Then, whoever moved the body, couldn't have been Hiro?**   
**Me: What about the proof Celeste caught on camera?**   
**Celeste: You all got a good look at it, did you not? The image of Yamada being dragged away by Robo Justice?**   
**Me: That'd make sense. You can't explain it otherwise. And remember what Yamada's last words were?**   
**Celeste: As long as those words exist, the culprit and the one in the suit are the same. Hiro, without a doubt.**   
**Kyouko: It's far too early to reach a conclusion. There's no need to hurry and decide. Shouldn't we first explore every single possibility first? The truth is uncovered by analyzing things from every angle.  
**

_We took the story over for discussion, trying to find any clues or hints.  
_

**Kyouko: I wonder if Taka died before Yamada. Or maybe after?**   
**Me: Don't we already know the order? The Monokuma announcement order?**   
**Hina: And the numbering of the Justice Hammers!**   
**Naegi: But there's no reason to assume the hammers were used in the same order as their numbers. It may just be another way for the killer to disguise their actions.**   
**Togami: Then, Taka was killed before Yamada?**   
**Naegi: Taka's wristwatch! See? It broke with the hands pointing just past 6am.**   
**Kyouko: Must have gotten broken when he was attacked by the killer.**   
**Me: Was his watch even working yesterday?**   
**Kyouko: Yes. Last night, past 10pm, it was working.**   
**Naegi: So that's the official time of death.**   
**Me: So we've been deceived from the very beginning. But we all have alibis for Yamada's death.**   
**Sakura: Since all of us were together, clearly none of us could have killed him.**   
**Me: Talk about the perfect crime.**   
**Celeste: And it does not stop there. There was also the moment when we discovered his body had disappeared. When his body vanished from the nurse's office, Hina and I were in the bathroom together, while everyone was in the equipment room, correct?**   
**Me: Then it'd be impossible for any of us to do it.**   
**Celeste: And then, there's the disappearance of Taka's body from the equipment room. At that time, we were all gathered together in the nurse's office because of Yamada going missing.**   
**Syo: And I was passed out the whole time!**   
**Hiro: What if Genocider did it?**   
**Togami: Even if she could pull that off, there's no way she could have done the same with Yamada's body.**   
**Me: I really doubt anyone could move that Piggy anyways.**   
**Celeste: Hiro and Kyouko had disappeared, however, so they most certainly could have done those things.**   
**Kyouko: For now, we can't get fixated on who did it, or we'll just keep going in circles. Instead of** **_who_ ** **, I propose we start talking about** **_how_ ** **. In particular, we need to figure out how Yamada's body got moved.**   
**Me: We found no evidence regarding this one, did we? And again, he'd be too heavy to carry around.**   
**Naegi: His body apparently disappeared in the one minute her and Hina took their eyes off of it. But to carry that much weight from 1st floor up to the 3rd in that short amount of time...**   
**Kyouko: What if I told you there** **_was_ ** **a way?**   
**Hina: Huh? How?**   
**Kyouko: Raven, you should be the one to know best.**   
**Me: . . . The body moved by itself...**   
**Hina: Say what?!**   
**Hiro: N-N-No! Not another gh-gh-gh-ghoooooossssttt!!**   
**Togami: You're implying that we thought Yamada was dead, but perhaps in reality he was still alive.**   
**Hina: Alive?! But didn't Raven check his pulse?**   
**Togami: Did she, now?**   
**Me: Tsk. Don't blame me for a false diagnostic! It's really difficult to take the pulse of a person with that worrying amount of fat. Especially around his veins. It's almost impossible to check it accurately!**   
**Togami: Good thing you sticked to corpses.**   
**Me: Next time you become a medicine expert and get a Ph.D in first aid and forensics, contact me, otherwise you are in no position to belittle me, you uncultured swine!**   
**Togami: *shocked* Uncultured...Swine?**

_ Got me looking so crazy right now,your touch... _

 

**Celeste: That is, however, impossible. Haven't we all heard the body discovery announcement? Hifumi's _dead_ body had been found. It's so mean of you to doubt your friend, Togami-kun. Raven's diagnostics are always accurate. She's an Ultimate, after all.   
Kyouko: But what if the announcement was for someone else's body discovery?  
me: Then, you say it was actually Taka's announcement played at a perfect time, to confuse us?  
Togami: If there were 2 dead bodied, there would have been 2 announcements.  
me: But what if Monokuma thought it wouldn't be necessary to announce twice?  
Togami: Monokuma,what do you say?  
Monokuma: It's a very sensitive issue, so I can't go into too much detail, but what I  _can_ say about the body discovery announcement is that it's only broadcast when 3 or more people find a dead body for the _first_ time!  
Togami: Then, even if we found the same body later, he won't announce it again. Then, why was the announcement made again later on?  
Syo: Later on?  
Naegi: Exactly, we heard the announcement twice.  
Naegi: The 2nd announcement was heard in the repository when we rediscovered the 2 bodies. It _contradicts_  what Monokuma just told us, doesn't it?  
Togami: If we were actually  _re_ discovering both bodies, the announcement shouldn't have been played  
Naegi: Then, one of the bodies was being _discovered for the first time!_  
Sakura: Then, when we found Hifumi in the nurse's office, he wasn't dead.  
Celeste: That's preposterous! If you compare his boy before and after being moved, there is no chance in how it was positioned. No notable difference.  
Naegi: No, that's wrong!**   
  
_Busted..._   
  
**Naegi: Actually, the clue is his glasses. That proves the theory.  
Celeste: Perhaps you'd like to fill the rest of us in?  
Naegi: Hifumi's glasses were covered in blood when we found him in the nurse's office, but later, they are clean. And the cleaning cloth used to clean his glasses was in the trash, in the nurse's office. It featured a certain mascot and had blood on it. It's the same mascot as on his digital camera.**   
**me: Okay fine, then this makes it obvious that he was alive and he faked his death there, then moved his body and whatever. Obviously neither Togami or Fukawa would use that garbage. But what if the killer cleaned his glasses to throw us off the rails?  
Sakura: Doubt it would benefit them much.  
Hina: Then what was with all the blood?  
Kyouko: Raven answered this question on our first day here, right?  
me: Yeah...There are blood packs in the fridge in the nurse's office. He must have opened them and...Urgh,what a waste.  
Syo: He just dumped it everywhere! God, what an idiot!  
Kyouko: Then, the disappearance of Taka's body is easily explained.  
Naegi: That also explains how the door to the repository got locked. And it can only be locked from inside.  
me: Okay that means Piggy killed Taka. But how?  
Naegi: Yamada had this stuffed in his pants.  
**

_Kyouko found the note that had to lure Hagakure out of his room. And a similar note was given to Taka.  
So Celeste persuaded Piggy to kill Taka, and blame Hagakure. Heh, what a plan...  
So Kyouko and Naegi got all the evidence and proved the connection. That's a bother._

 

_Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_   
  


**me: Okay, Naegi, that proves everything. But** **who killed Piggy?  
Togami: None of us have alibis for his death.  
Hiro: Something bothers me though! The  _weapon_ they used to kill Yamada!  
me: Justice hammer whatever?  
Hiro: Yeah, wouldn't it be dangerous for the killer to use the Justice hammers in the nurse's office, all the way to the repository, and then put them back? In that Monokuma file it says they were killed using similar instruments.  
me: Maybe there's a Justice Hammer 5000 that you haven't found. Stop being ridiculous!  
Celeste: So the question is how could the culprit get the hammers? No idea.  
Hina: Celeste**  **was attacked with which hammer?  
Naegi: Doubt either was big enough to kill anyone.  
Togami: A different weapon maybe?  
Me: Couldn't be. The Monokuma file says something clear. Doubt it was either 3 or 4, so a 5 must have been hidden somewhere. Nobody saw the culprit running around, right?  
Naegi: Actually, it**  **was something _completely different._  
me: Excuse me _,_ what? Didn't you hear what I _just_ said? The _file_ says something you can't contradict!  
Naegi: Yes, but the hammer from the repository could have been easily used by the killer. All the hammers there were dirty, except one that was _scrubbed clean._  
me: Yes,  _and?_ Could have been scrubbed clean of anything. _  
_Naegi: Butwhat if the killer cleaned the blood off of it, after killing Yamada?  
me: So, you say that all the Justice Hammers were from there. That sounds so stupid...  
Celeste: I still think it's strange to assume someone was  _w_ _orking together_ with him.  
me: True. There would be no benefit in Piggy being an accomplice. He'd just die. Or put the killer in danger. So it makes no sense. There's no benefit for the accomplice either.  
Kyouko: If there'd only been one murder, then yes, an accomplice wouldn't work.  
me: Then Piggy killed Taka, and the killer killed him back, huh? 2 killers, 2 people being able to escape. That doesn't sound right.  
Togami: The killer simply killed their accomplice, to avoid that rule. Then, betraying Yamada was the plan all along.  
me: I think it's a brilliantly well-thought plan. But their choice of accomplice...Could be better.  
Togami: I can't help but admire their cunning.  
Sakura: Then who is the mastermind?  
me: I can't think of anyone that would work with someone as repulsing as Piggy. Can we really afford to think of a potential mastermind now, with no evidence? Haven't we just scratched the surface of the 1st murder?  
Togami: You're being awfully wrong and shaky, don't you think, Raven?  
me: Me? Mind your own business, Togami! Oh wait, you can't, because you're trapped here and can't stop being a nuisance!  
Togami: Did you really  _mistake_ Yamada being dead? Avoid all the important pieces of evidence? You, who was always first in finding out the truth about each murder?  
me: I make mistakes too, I am human! I-I haven't slept well last night, and I'm just tired! It happens!  
Togami: But is that all there is to it?  
me: And what are you insinuating, Togami? That I wasn't active in this Trial because  _I_ am the culprit?  
Togami: I do remember you being quite keen on manipulating others. Making Ishimaru bring you hot beverages, or having Oowada carry you around?  
me: Th-They were just being nice and helping me out! I d-didn't do it on purpose!  
Togami: Didn't you?  
me: I'm  _not_ the suspicious individual! It's a stupid joke! Only the idea of staying around that greasy, brainless pervert makes me want to go off myself! Don't you use that brain of yours at all? YOU REPULSE ME!  
Hina: Raven...?  
me: *shocked* O-Oh...I-I'm sorry for my...Umm..Outburst...  
Celeste: I'm not doubting your judgement, but is there any supporting evidence?  
Togami: The way she has been acting all that, not only during the investigation. Less talkative, more defensive of the killer, no investigating whatsoever and so on.  
Kyouko: Actually, Togami-kun, Raven is not the killer.  
me: Kyouko...?  
Togami: Explain yourself.  
Kyouko: I see why you would think Raven did it, especially because all killers so far have gotten defensive and shaky, when cornered. Stuttering, sweating, shaking, trying to find excuses. But there is someone else that is more likely to be the culprit, and that is...  
Naegi: Celeste. The behaviour both she and Yamada had in common has to do with the  _suspicious individual_ in the suit, right? Only the 2 of them saw Robo Justice.  
Togami: Shush. Adults are talking.  
Naegi: S-Sorry...  
Kyouko: As he said, only Celeste and Yamada ever laid eyes on the costumed individual.**  
 **Togami: Then, if Yamada is the first culprit, Celeste is the other one.  
me: I don't think that's okay!  
Togami: Do you remember what Celeste said? Then, we moved according to what she claimed to be true.  
**

Togami then explained how we've all been deceived by Celeste, step by step, in perfect detail. Even Naegi jumped in with remarks.  
  


 **Celeste: *smiles* I have no idea what you're trying to say.  
Togami: Don't bother trying to deny it. You made _one fatal mistake._ Y _ou didn't even realize it_ when you said it.  
**  
  
I was becoming more and more stressed. I can't let Celeste be caught, but they got all the evidence to prove she is guilty.  
 _"... **we are going to die, just like those guys died..."**_  
My face paled and my breathe hitched in my throat. Togami must have seen that, for he smirked at me patronizing.  
That mistake...She wasn't supposed to know Taka died or that it was a male, nonetheless, and not Kyouko...So no male plural forms...  
And the camera evidence is the last thing that accused her.  
  


 **me: NO!!! That's preposterous! It's impossible! Ridiculous! It just CAN'T be! It  be Hagakure!  
Celeste: It is, indeed, ridiculous. As you can see in the picture, the suspect is standing _perfectly upright_. If the person inside the suit**   **was unconscious, there's no way the could _stay straight._**  
 **Naegi: That's wrong. Robo Justice suit couldn't bend at waist. They specially designed and stuffed Hiro into it. That's how they were able to fake the whole thing. The point of it was to make us believe that whoever was in the suit was to blame.**  
  
That was the last thing, before Celeste snapped.  
  


 **Celeste: Don't make me laugh, you idiot! Checkmate?  
Hina: Celeste...?  
Celeste: Clearly, you**  **want to cram me into your little _"guilty"_ box. There's one little problem!  
me: Exactly! Have you forgotten what Hifumi told us as he was dying? His last words?  _YASUHIRO_! That is Hagakure's name!  
Celeste: It's clear, isn't it?  
Hiro: But my name isn't really Yasuhiro, it's Taro!  
me: _BULLSHIT!_  
Kyouko: But is it really Hiro?  
Celeste: I'll burn you alive! The hell are you talking about?!  
Kyouko: Think back to how Yamada used to talk. How did he refer to each of us?  
Naegi: That's right! Our last names!  
me: Yes, and?  
Kyouko: If he'd want to say Hiro's name, he'd have said _Hagakure._  
me: Nobody's name is Yasuhiro. Must have been an accident! Just a dying glitch.  
Naegi: So Yamada**  **was trying to tell us his killer's name?  
Sakura: But that name doesn't apply to anyone here, does it?  
Naegi: There are 2 people who could apply to...  
Kyouko: Only one, actually. Raven, clear your case. Tell us why it can't be you?  
me: *bites lip*  
Kyouko: You told me this before.  
me: Because I have officially changed my Japanese name into an English one...Because I studied in Europe...A-And I was embarrassed w-with my name...And Th-They couldn't pronounce it..Th-That's why...  
Kyouko: And obviously, Yamada wouldn't have known your secret.  
me: Only Monokuma did, apparently...And you.  
Naegi: Then, Celeste's real name...?  
Celeste: Enough with your idiotic blather! Yasuhiro is a loser's name! Do I look like a loser to you?! DO I?! I THINK I'VE EARNED THE RIGHT TO BE A LITTLE ON EDGE!**  
 **Naegi: Then**   **what's your real name?  
Celeste: Fine! Make sure your ear holes are wiiiiiiiiiide open and listen up! MY real name is _CELESTIA LUDENBERG!_ Could you _PLEASE_ stop making me repeat myself over and over again?!  
Naegi: Your e-Handbook. Any time you turn it on, it shows the  _owner's name._  
Celeste: That's an invasion of privacy! I-I refuse to cooperate!**

 

Naegi started telling everyone how the murders took place.  
  
 **Celeste: Yasuhiro Taeko. I'm the kind of person, once I've lost, I don't like things to drag on.  
me: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! This can't be true! I** **can't accept this! I** **won't accept this!  
Celeste: *smiles* Raven, please calm down. It's the end.  
**

Even when I had to vote, I was shaking and had to hold the bar, so I wouldn't fall.  
My world was crumbling down.  
I was so pathetic, that Celeste had to put her hand over mine and help me vote for her.  
I just...Can't...  
  


 **Celeste: I lost...That sucks...I guess Raven**   **was right, after all. I chose my ally rather odd. Yamada's ineptitude was beyond all my calculations.  
Kyouko: It did seem rather suspicious, but having spent so much time together, I suppose Raven suspected you from the beginning, didn't she?  
Celeste: Smart cookie, this one. Sniffed me out since the very beginning. That's how empaths work, they just feel a disorder in one's aura.  
Kyouko: How did you get him to agree?  
Celeste: I knew you'd find out, Kyouko. I used  _her._ It was the one thing both Yamada and Taka were super into.  
Monokuma: Huuuh?  
Kyouko: Don't interrupt. Then, you're the one who stole it?  
Celeste: That's right.  
**  
  


Celeste started telling her mastermind manipulating technique for both both Taka and Yamada, while she was hugging me from behind, as if I was a broken doll.  
  
  
 **Celeste: I**   **wanted to get out of here more than anyone else here! You know why? 'Cause I had a dream. And staying here would have killed that dream. In the underground world of gambling, I risked my life to make a metaphorical killing.  
Naegi: Your dream...What was it?  
Celeste: To live in a European castle. I told Raven just yesterday that I'd want to live with her in a nice, European castle, surrounded by handsome men from all over the world to serve as my butlers/bodyguards. I was going to make them dress up like vampires and satisfy my every need. I would have created a perfectly aesthetic world of decadence. That's what life is all _ABOUT!_ Combined with my own winnings, this would have made the dream a reality. Unfortunately, my dream has been scattered to the wind. But I don't have any regrets. I pursued my dream till the very end, so why should I?  
**

_I started crying. Hearing her lose her hope and her voice being disappointed... Her dreams crushed...  
_

**me: You won't die...You can't die...W-We will fulfill that dream of yours...Together...  
Celeste: Still, I have to say, I'd almost feel bad about killing you. You could have turned me in, but you didn't. You truly cared for me, which is admirable. *smiles* I can only say that you are the first person to rank A in my friend ranking.  
me: I-I..Wh-Wha..I...J-Ju..St...C-Celeste...D-Don't...Leave me...  
Celeste: *giggles* Don't cry, silly, your pretty face will be ruined. Togami-kun won't look at a weak girl, you know?  
me: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! Celeste, I can't lose you! I love you! CELESTE!  
Celeste: *smirks* Even if you knew that I was playing you, you can still say so beautifully that you love me? From that little precious heart of yours?  
me: You know I don't lie, Celeste. An empath cannot lie about her feelings. And I know that, despite caring naught about human life...You weren't fully playing me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have told me I was so high up your rank! Just admit it, you'd have liked to live your dream together, am I right?  
Celeste: Perhaps you are not as wrong as I want to make myself believe. But now, that reality is over, and there is only one road ahead of you.  
me: You can't leave me! Let me die with you! I don't care, I shouldn't have been alive anyways! Monokuma, you can kill me too-**  
  
 _She silenced me with a deep kiss, then wiped my tears, and chuckled, pushing me gently into Togami's hands._  
  
 _Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
_  
  
 **Celeste: To have been so cruel to you, as to be not only your first crush, and reason to live, but also steal your first kiss, I should really apologize for crushing you, dear. And to Togami-kun as well, for I stole that opportunity for him. *giggles* Take care of her for me, will you~?**  
 **me: DON'T DO IT!  
Celeste: If I were to be reincarnated, I think I'd like to come back as Marie Antoinette. Dear, you'd have been a splendid Sissi. Exceptional Empress.**  
 **me: NOOO!!!  
Monokuma: Then, I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Gambler!**  
  
  
As he said that, I ran to Celeste and fell on my knees in front of her, hugging her tightly.  
  


**me: DON'T LEAVE ME! LET ME COME WITH YOU!  
Celeste: Don't be silly~!  
me: PLEASE!  
Celeste: Togami-kun, please, take care of her. Don't let her auto-destruct.  
Togami: That's your fault, entirely. Taking care of a ticking bomb that you set, why should I?  
Celeste: *smirks* You know very well why.  
Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!  
**

Having heard that, Celeste handed Kyouko the keys to where the laptop was hidden, before she was taken away.  
  
  


**_GAME OVER  
CELESTE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY_ **

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

 

Celeste tried to push me away, as the hook came and took her, making me fall on the ground, staring hopelessly. Then, I started running and stumbling over my feet, trying to reach her, only, as she was put at the stake, about to get burnt alive, I was blocked, because of the high fences.  
All I could do was watch, as she was accepting her fate, like a witch during the Salem trials...  
Only to be ruined by a firetruck.  
 _ **Yes.**_  
 _ **MY**_ Celeste got killed in the most ordinary way.  
 ** _A FIRETRUCK._**

Barely able to contain my anger, I make my way back to where the trial took place, and everyone was still shocked. Not sure if it was because of me or the execution, but it didn't matter anymore.  
  


**me: Mark my words, you stupid bear. I will _NOT_ die. No matter what you do, I will _NOT_ die and I will _DEFEAT_ you. Hope will prevail and you will fail. I'm _DONE_ playing games. This is outright _RIDICULOUS!_  
Monokuma: But why are you threatening a poor fluffy bear like me~?  
me: The one controlling you...The mastermind...Oho...They will have a _LOT_ to pay. And I will make sure of it.  
Monokuma: By weeping like a little kid?  
me: *smirks* Oh no. Far from that. I'm so over this...You couldn't even let her have a unique death. You disgust me. You _REPEL_ me. My brother will save us...He will bring hope here for sure! You _CANNOT_  win!  
Monokuma: Upupupupuuu~! I wonder about that~!  
me: Not only for Celeste, but for everyone else...I will stop this. By any means necessary!**

_Looking so crazy in love's,_   
  


I made my way to my room, but just as I opened the door, I was pushed inside. Turning around, I was met with the annoyed face of the blond heir.  
  


**me: Annoyed doesn't suit you. You'll get wrinkles.  
Togami: Can you stop faking for once?  
me: I...Wasn't faking that.  
Togami: Did you seriously try to kill everyone, _INCLUDING_ yourself, for one who manipulated you?  
me: You saw everything happen, didn't you?  
Togami: How utterly stupid can you be?  
me: As you just saw...Beyond limits of imagination.  
Togami: And even beyond that.  
me: *chuckles* I...Even if I apologize, it wouldn't make much difference. I knew you'd find out anyways. The idea was good, but the plan was the worst thing in the world. I did tell her, but she wouldn't listen.  
Togami: Keh. Disgusting.  
me: I know. You have all the right to say that.  
Togami: Of course I do!  
me: I don't get why you're so worked up, though. You also knew that it wasn't Hagakure, and you did suspect Celeste. Nobody, except her, would have died. And you are not the one who's been emotionally hurt.  
Togami: Emotions are for the weak.  
me: Are you sure you want to tell that to an Empath? I can feel your aura, Byakuya. I know you hide it behind this thick wall of hate, arrogance, superiority and so on. But deep down, I know...I _FEEL_ that you're not exactly okay. You're worrying.  
Togami: _SHUT UP_! You're just saying things you assume. You've been reading too much psychological crap, and you think you know everyone around you!**   
  


He was getting worked up and fuming, as if I insulted the whole Togami clan, so I did the only thing I knew.  
 _ **I hugged him.**_  
I hugged him tightly, slightly rubbing his back, and trying to soothe him.  
  


**Togami: The hell are you-  
me: It's okay. Calm down. No need to get worked up over nothing. It's just me, after all. I'm nothing important.  
Togami: *red* You're talking rubbish.  
me: *smiles* Do you want to spend the night here?  
Togami: Huh?!  
me: This way we could get to know each other. You will know that I'm not lying,  
Togami: You tried to kill me.  
me: I didn't. I told you, in my heart, I wanted to stay with Celeste, but I knew that couldn't happen. That's why, I decided let it all...Just...Happen. She wanted an escape, we wanted more areas unlocked...It fits, doesn't it? In the end, she unwillingly sacrificed herself, and 2 others, for us. Ironic, isn't it?  
Togami: That's just your way of seeing murder.  
me: Everything has more than one ** **perspective. Everything is a pigment of our imagination, and each brain** **works differently.  
Togami: Psychoanalysis won't make me not hate you.**   
**me: I was so bad to you, that I made you hate me? Not even on decent terms? Ah...That's disappointing. Then fine, if you don't want to stay over and have a pleasant chat, then by all means, you can leave...Even if you were the one who came into _MY_ room.*winks* Oh, I wonder what Toko would say about this...  
Togami: D-Don't bring that filth into the conversation!  
me: Struck a nerve~?  
Togami: I'll stay, but you better not bore me, peasant.  
me: *smirks* Not all of us have the privilege to be born patricians, dear Byakuya~.  
Togami: Don't use my first name so casually!  
me: Oh, slip of the tongue~. Do excuse me, your majesty.  
Togami: You're even more annoying than that trash.  
me: Am I, really? At least I don't smell like one.  
Togami: Vanilla and Lavender again.  
me: Sweet of you to notice.  
**

I stand on my tippy toes, took his glasses off, hanging them from my shirt neck, and put my hands on his cheeks, making him look straight into my eyes. Blue eyes into blue eyes. This way, you can see deep into a person's soul and see their every secret, every lie...And his pupils dilated.  
  


**me: I care about you, Byakuya. And I know you do too. And so did Celeste, otherwise she wouldn't have said what she did .No need to deny it, and no need to approve it. Just know, that if anything happens, I will make sure you live through this.  
Togami: There was no doubt about it, from the beginning. Of course I will live, stop trying to sound like a hero.  
me: I'm anything but a hero. If I were, we'd have been out of here along time ago. All of us.**   
  


I let go of him, put his glasses on the nightstand, then went to the bathroom, to change in my nightgown, and went to stay on the bed. He raised an eyebrow, looking at me skeptically.  
  


**Togami: And you want us to share a bed?  
me: Don't tell me you are...Embarrassed? You never had a sleepover, am I right?  
Togami: I don't have time for such mundane things. I have my own business to take care of.  
me: Here you have no business, ** **so** **why not try to relax? Lay down with me.  
Togami: Your proposition sounds awfully-  
me: Really ,Byakuya? Do you take me for Fukawa? Don't be a disappointment.  
Togami: *mutters* I bet she'd kill to be in your place right now.  
me: She'd die from excitement before she got to change. Really now, what will it take you to just relax? Do you want a back massage? I'm quite good at them. I used to massage my brother on the rare occasions when he'd come home. He is an Ultimate too, and before graduation, he was busy at office. So, when he'd come home, we'd want to stay together and spend quality time. So we'd stay on the bed, and we'd chat, as he relaxed.  
Togami: Fine. Tell me more about your brother, and I'll see if I'm able to relax.  
**

He took off his blazer and tie ,pants, slightly unbuttoned his shirt and sat on his belly on the bed.  
I started massaging his tensed back muscles, telling him about my brother, Kyousuke, and how he is my hope and that I'm sure he will save me, somehow. I even told him about my childhood, our time in Europe, England, and my love for travelling and so on.  
In return, he'd tell me some things about his work and his trading business that he did himself.  
  
  
 **me: Byakuya~?  
Togami: Hm..?  
me: Fukawa is going to die tomorrow, if she sees us.  
Togami: How immature can you be?  
me: *laughs* Enough to tease her like that.  
Togami: Such a kid...  
me: *winks* Good night, Byakuya~.  
Togami: Sure, whatever.**

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._


	10. Innocent Cherry Blossom

 

Sayaka was killed by Leon...  
Junko was killed by Monokuma...  
Then Leon was executed.  
Chihiro was killed by Mondo, then he got executed too.  
Then, Ishimaru was killed by Yamada, who in turn got killed by Celeste....  
 **Celeste...**  
My first love...  
She also got executed...  
I couldn't save her...  
I failed...

 _ **...Which brings us here.**_  
 **A night has passed since Celeste-san's trial.**  
A night, together with Byakuya Togami, the boy who acts as if he hates everyone.  
But just what was Celeste trying to say to him before she died?  
She knew Kyouko was my friend, so why didn't she tell her to take care of me?  
Togami...Why him?  
Is there something only her gorgeous ruby red eyes have seen?  
  
Thanking the Lemon for staying over, we returned tothe same routine, cafeteria in the morning, some breakfast, then went to explore the new opened area.  
  
 **Hope's Peak Academy's 4th floor... So it really has opened...**  
  
 This time... I hope we're going to find something helpful...!  
 No, we'll definitely find something!  
For Celeste! For my Brother!

Ultimately, the most interesting room proved to be the Chemistry Lab, which had three different cabinets, each containing a certain type of pills and liquids.  
Supplements, vitamins, proteins, amino acids, minerals, creatine...  
Poisons, arsenics, explosive liquids, if combined properly...  
  


**Byakuya: Don't.  
me: Huh?  
Byakuya: You seemed bewitched by the cabinet with the most murder potential.  
me: I always liked doing explosive experiments.  
Byakuya: You mean failing them?  
me: Oh no, I did them on purpose. It was fun...*sighs* Until I burnt my hair.  
Byakuya: *smirks* Yes, definitely fun.**

  
The next room was the music room, and upon entering the room, a slap of nostalgia hit me.  
As Byakuya looked around the room, I felt like in a trance, and went up on the stage and gingerly pressed some keys, that in turned to change into a beautiful melody...  
The same one I remember playing for my brother on the rare occasions when he'd come home.  
It was his favourite, and it also helped him relax.  
How...Lovely.  
I bet Celeste would have liked it as well...I think.  
  


**Byakuya: *claps* Great job, little Mozart. Is there something you can't do?  
me: Hm...Walk properly, I suppose.  
Byakuya: True enough. Now stop thinking about your dead girlfriend and snap out of it. If you want to cherish her memory, don't let her have died in vain.  
me: I...How...?  
Byakuya: You may not be the easiest to understand, but you've let your guard way down since she died.  
me: I see...How stupid of me. I apologise.  
Byakuya: Apologies are meaningless if you don't act accordingly.  
me: *nods* Yes, of course. Let's go.  
**

The next room was the faculty room, which surprised us with the number of flowers.  
But what surprised us even more, was a single picture. One that made my whole word go upside down.

It was a picture of I, in a classroom, being hugged by Celeste, and...  
My brother was behind me, smiling.

How could this picture happen?  
 **H o w ?  
I s  t h i s  e v e n   p o s s i b l e ?  
**

**me: K-Kyou...Suke...?  
Byakuya: Is that your brother?  
me: *nods* How...?  
Byakuya: Must be photoshopped or something.  
me: How did they get this picture of him?  
Byakuya: Your brother was an Ultimate too, right?  
me: Byakuya, my brother was supposed to be in his last year of school, when I'd start my first. It's gradually impossible, but at the same time...It is more than likely it's true...  
Byakuya: Don't bother me with you silly theory again.  
me: Believe what you want, Togami! I don't care! But Celeste believed it, and that's all that matters to me! She was the only one who believed in me! Unlike you! Maybe it's not me who's the stupid one, maybe it's you and your closed-mind!  
Byakuya: You're so not worth my time...But fine, let's say what's your ground.  
me: This is not the first picture like this we've found. They can't be photoshopped, since they are Polaroids, so that must mean that we're not new here, and that somehow, we properly attended the Academy for a while. And the reason why we can't remember anything...Memory wipe is the only thing that'd make sense.  
Byakuya: And do you really believe technology got this far?  
me: I don't know, but...Well, this was supposed to be strictly confidential, but when he got home one day, I saw some papers from whatever his work place is called and the researches there seemed to be...Out of this world. Truly magnificent from any way you'd look at it, so if that would be possible, maybe having the Ultimate Neurosurgeon play a bit with our Hippocampus a bit could just do the trick.  
Byakuya: Fine, let's say that's plausible. For what reason, then?  
me: Research? Experiments? Fun on the wealthy? Despair?  
Byakuya: I am from a wealthy family, so that won't be the case.  
me: Have you ever heard about the Hunger Games?  
Byakuya: Unfortunately, yes. One of my sisters kept bothering me with it.  
me: Maybe our class was chosen for this, just like those guys were randomly chosen to kill each other.  
Byakuya: That's ridiculous.  
me: But it happened before, didn't you know?  
Byakuya: Something like this?  
me: Yes. A wealthy guy made some contracts with some people and had them live in Siberia together, bound by no rules or laws, and the last one standing would win some prize. But it was quite expensive to pay for the livestream broadcast...  
Byakuya: That's just sick.  
me: It is, but it happened, so what's to say something similar isn't happening to us too? Being Ultimates, and the Hope of the world, it would inflict great damage and Despair on the world, and people like the ones controlling Monokuma would get off while watching the world burn.  
Byakuya: I have to admit, it makes much more sense now, that we've been through three class trials, and Monokuma's sick personality arose.  
me: It takes a bit of pushing, but provoking him works wonders...But...  
Byakuya: But what?  
me: *shakes head* Nothing, I was just thinking of my brother. He's definitely out of school and working full time at that...Place...And I feel like he'll save us.  
Byakuya: Doubt it. I think we'll be the ones saving ourselves.  
me: That's...True.**

 

The next place we **tried**  to investigate was the Headmaster's office, but the door was locked.  
Just as I was about to suggest breaking the door, both my and Byakuya's monopad beeped, and that's when we saw a new rule,telling that we must **NOT** destroy a locked door.  
  


**me: Guess those idiots are gathered up together by now.  
Byakuya: Bet Hagakure was stupid enough to suggest that loudly.  
me: Poor Sakura.  
Byakuya: This just proves this place is more important than any place in this school.  
me: Indeed...Don't worry, I'll think of something.  
Byakuya: Getting yourself killed won't help anyone.  
me: Killed? No...Not yet. I have to get out of her before I allow myself that kind of weakness.  
Byakuya: Glad to see you're finally back to normal.  
me: Shut up, stupid Lemon.  
Byakuya: Idiotic Blueberry.  
me: *giggles* Touche.  
Byakuya: Now that we're done, let's go back to those plebs.  
me: Onwards!  
**

Getting to the cafeteria, we noticed the guys arguing, which was very uncharacteristic of them.  
  
  
 **me: What do we have here? A quarrel within the Friendship is Magic circle?  
Byakuya: I guess even your friendly act has its limits...  
Naegi: T...Togami-kun...! Raven...!  
Byakuya: Nevertheless, that's a fine array of gloomy faces I see here. Adding a gloomy expression to an already ugly face may be going too far, though... You look like frogs caught in a cesspool. I fear just looking at you can get something stuck to me.  
Hiiro: We're sorry!  
Hina: Why are you apologizing?! Anyway, go away! This has nothing to do with you!  
me: That's rather rude...  
Byakuya: You're correct here. It has nothing to do with me. Me and you will never have anything to do with each other. And since I have absolutely nothing to do with your ugly faces...Conversely, you have nothing to do with the helpful information I just got from a certain something.  
Naegi: Eh...?  
Hina: Did you just say... What I think you said?  
Kyouko: ...Togami-kun, where have you been all this time?  
me: Away from Fukawa,for starters.  
Byakuya: I can tell you this much. Let's give your lazy heads something to think about. I've just walked out of a nice long bath. Is there anything else you want to know? Maybe my horoscope for today?  
me: I think I could help with that. Capricorn and Taurus actually get along really well! Nevertheless, with the tension in this room, I think... You could all use a nice bath right about now...  
Sakura: Yes, I think you are correct.  
Hiiro: Mixed bathing, 'right?   
Hina: Mixed bathing...!  
**

As the guys left for the bath, I and Byakuya went to the boy's bathroom, where there were no cameras, so he could tell me what the AI found out, which was atrocious, but managed to solve and create countless questions.  
From the fact that the actual Headmaster had us locked in the school to live here forever, to the fact that some Tragedy worse than the two world wars happened, which threw the whole world into despair. And that the Headmaster, a man in his thirties, and most likely the Mastermind, is here.  
  


**me: Byakuya...I don't think the real Headmaster and this Headmaster are the same person. I can't explain, but I just...Doubt that someone like Monokuma could be manipulated by a person who was a real Headmaster for a long time.  
Byakuya: I don't know what to believe, but for now, we'll have to leave it at that.  
**

Soon enough, the nighttime announcement was heard, so we went back to our rooms...  
Actually, he did.  
Not me.  
I had to urgently talk to Kyouko-

* * *

The next day, I was feeling rather bored, but I was lucky enough to stumble into Fukawa as I left the room.  
She seemed flustered and angry enough that I was the first person she saw this morning.

_However, what I didn't realize until it was too late, was that instead of Debbie Downer, miss.Psycho was on.  
_

**Me: Morning sunshine~!  
Syo: HAHAHAH! Look at you, little cockroach! Whadya want? Bother me more, loli?  
Me: Ergh...Nothing, nevermind. Bye.  
Syo: Bye? _BYE?_ Why ya think I'd let ya go just like that?! So you could go steal my Master?  
Me: *confused* Urgh...What? The Fuck?  
Syo: Oh, nononono, I won't let you do that! Not again!  
Me: Again? Fukawa, chill out, I'm just going to get some breakfast. You should too.  
**

However, that wasn't the case, for she lunged at me, grabbing my throat tightly and pinning me to the wall, with her scissors glued to my face.  
Honestly speaking, I don't know if the situation was scary, cause she was close to breaking my windpipe, or hilarious, cause she got so worked out and overprotective over her crush, who hates her guts.  
  


**Syo: Listen here, loli! If I ever see you go near _MY_ Byakuya-Sama any time soon, I'm just going to break my rule of only killing pretty boys!  
Me: Ch-Chill, damn it...  
Syo: You're like one of those sluts who's gonna show up to my wedding and say _'I OBJECT!'_  
Me: The hell-  
Syo: Just face it! Lolis aren't even his type! Master is not some perverted lolicon! He wants a mature woman!  
Me: Mature enough t-to threaten...Others...?  
Syo: I'LL KILL YOU!  
-?-: Honestly, Fukawa, can you stop saying things in my stead?  
Syo: M-Master!  
**

She let go of my neck as soon as she saw Byakuya, letting me cough and try to regain my breathe on the ground.  
Slowly leaning on the wall, I get up and walk next to Togami, who looked more pissed off than usual.

  
**Byakuya: What do you even know about my type of girls? Did I ever tell you? No! So shut up about it!  
Syo: *blushes* Master yelling at me with such fire in his eyes is sure turning me on!  
Byakuya: How about you go get some weight on? I don't like girls that are overly thin. Now leave!  
Syo: Y-Yes Master!  
Me: *sighs* Jeez...Thanks for the rescue call, Byakuya.  
Syo: Oh, hey Black! Before I leave-**

 

Before I could even blink, I saw a shining object pass in front of my eyes.

I couldn't even react, but as I saw her happily leaving the corridor, I felt myself falling back on my knees, and a liquid slowly dripping down my cheek.

_Genocider Syo cut my face with her scissors faster than I could blink._

 

**Blink.**

**Breathe.**

**Blink.**

**Breathe.**

 

But I couldn't do either of those, instead, I could only stare ahead of me, feeling my lungs burning and an anxiety attack building up.

 

_**"Black, get up, what are you dawdling there for?"** _

 

_Breathe, Raven, breathe. That's the key._

_Don't let it overpower you._   
  


_**"Are you deaf now? Get up!"** _   
  


**Don't panic.**

**Don't panic.**

**Don't panic.**   
  


_**"Black, get a grip! It's just a cut, you're not dead."** _

 

_Breathe in-_

**1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...**

_Breathe out._

**That's the key.**

 

As I regained my composure, but not my breathing, I blinked, feeling tears forming from getting too dry, and I saw Byakuya staying on the ground, in front of me  
  


**Byakuya: Took you long enough.  
Me: Urgh...Sorry. Didn't realize something like that would still affect me.  
Byakuya: Anxiety has been a childhood affection?  
Me: Mhm.*sighs* How tragic.  
Byakuya: Miss Doctor should take better care of herself.  
Me: If I take that advice, I'd end up doing autopsies on myself.  
Byakuya: *chuckles* That'd be hilarious.  
Me: Doctors in wars operated on themselves.  
Byakuya: I'd rather not get there.**

 

Taking the handkerchief from his pocket, he gently held my face with one hand, and cleaned the blood with the other, earning a slight blush from me, not expecting any of this to willingly happen.

I muttered a thanks, then we left for breakfast.

After that, I went to the rec room, played some cards by myself, until a certain Lemon entered the room, which made me smirk.  
  


**me: You sure seem not to get enough of me. Is there anything you need?  
Byakuya: Nothing in particular. However, I enjoy a good game of cards from time to time.  
me: Oh, really? You didn't seem the gambling type.  
Byakuya: I am not. I enjoy a good challenge. Can you prove to be one, Black? Did your dear Celeste teach you any hot trick?  
me: She taught me how to play Strip Pocker. Are you up for that?  
Byakuya: S-Strip Poker?  
me: Don't tell me that you're still shy after last night?  
Byakuya: Keh. For an asexual person, you sure enjoy seeing me half-naked.  
me: I have an eye for aesthetics~.  
**

This time, we went to the cafeteria, grabbed provisions, then went to his room, making ourselves comfortable on the ground, and began the Ultimate Poker Game in history. _**~~(Imagine Celeste, Makoto and Nagito playing poker...)~~**_  
Round after Round passed, ties, shoes, socks, accessories and blazers were taken off, until Byakuya only had his pants on, while I had my long shirt on, as we glare at our cards, until both of us suddenly threw our cards on the ground, only to reveal the shocking outcome of the last round-

_**A TIE.** _

**me: N-No way-  
Byakuya: A...Tie?  
me: How is that -  
Byakuya: Even possible?  
me: I'm done.  
Byakuya: Me too.  
me: Might as well hang out, right?  
Byakuya: Do as you please. Just don't bother me.  
Me: Do I, ever~?**  
  
For the rest of the day and night, we shared the bed and read together a detective book he took from the library, and discussed each chapter in detail, trying to guess who's the culprit.  
And his large shirt was comfortable to sleep in.  
But I couldn't sleep much, because my mind was busy trying to solve the countless mysteries surrounding me.  
And while at it...  
Maybe I'm slowly starting to understand Celeste's dying words about the Lemon.  
Maybe...  
Maybe even someone like me can have a second chance.  
  
  


* * *

  
The next day we had to gather at the Gym, only to be told that Sakura was the Mastermind's mole.  
Frankly, I cannot say I'm not surprised, but at the same time, I can't believe that she's actually evil.  
I mean...  
Everyone who knew her, like Asahina does, can say that.  
But things got worse, and for the next breakfast, surprisingly everyone but Sakura was present.  
  
  
 **me: Um...This is a peculiar sight.  
Kyouko: Good morning,Raven.  
me: Morning, Kyouko. Can you tell me why these two are here, and Sakura is not?  
Kyouko: You see...  
Byakuya: We're here to protect ourselves from the mastermind's assistant.  
Naegi: Isn't that a bit harsh? It's not like she actually hurt anyone.  
Byakuya: If she were here, I wouldn't be. I came here specifically to protect myself from Oogami's menace.  
Hina: M...Menace...?! Why are you trying so hard to make Sakura-chan your enemy...?  
Byakuya: It should be obvious. It's because it isn't fair.  
Naegi: It isn't fair...?  
Byakuya: The participants in a game should all stand on equal ground. A mole for the mastermind breaks that balance.  
Hina: That's your stupid reason...?  
Byakuya: _"Stupid reason"_? This is a game of life and death we're talking about here.  
Hina: It's stupid! And so are you!!  
Kyouko: Hey. Before we stoop down into that kind of fighting, I think we should all think things over one more time. Why did the mastermind reveal Oogami-san as the mole...?  
Hiiro: He was retaliating against her, wasn't he? Eye for an eye, and all that...  
Kyouko: But that wasn't the only reason.  
me: I'm sure that by divulging the secret, the mastermind also intended to give us a new _"motive"_. He wanted to throw us into discord by planting feelings of distrust, which would eventually turn into mutual hatred...  
Kyouko: In other words, quarreling between ourselves plays right into his trap. And yet... You still want to fight...?  
Hina: I...It's not that I want to, but...What else can I do...? No one wants to trust Sakura-chan anymore...  
me: Maybe it's not as bad as you think it is. It's just 3 of these people who don't trust her anymore. She still has us.  
Hiiro: If she really does as she said and defeats the mastermind, she'll have my trust in a second...  
Hina: You idiot! That's just silly! Don't you get what would happen if she tried that!?  
Byakuya: ...Why should we care?  
Hina: ...Eh?  
Byakuya: If Oogami dies it just means one less person on the mastermind's side. What is it to us?  
Naegi: W...Wait, Togami-kun...!  
Byakuya: Furthermore, if she just gives us the courtesy of dying, we'll have this problem done and over with. One less issue we have to deal with...!  
me: Hey, wait a second! You can't say things like that! It's a human's life we are talking about, it's not to be handled without care!  
Byakuya: This is about the truth, Black, and words don't hurt people. This isn't a situation for a doctor, so back off.  
me: You said...Words don't hurt people? Didn't I tell you otherwise some time ago? Say that again. Say that to a suicidal person. See if they are alive the next day. Their death is in your hands. Tell it to a person with terrible self-esteem or issues with themselves, you'll completely ruin them!  
Byakuya: It is not. It's a survival game, not best friends' gathering. It's their own fault for putting at heart.  
me: How can you be so mean?  
Byakuya: You say you're any different? Playing everyone like that, just before their death?  
me: I never made anyone kill themselves! I tried to save them!  
Byakuya: I don't see your beloved gambler alive. Guess you failed. Nice job, Black.  
**

_Failed._

_You failed._

_Celeste is no more.  
_

**Kyouko: Togami-kun, I think you went too far. Celeste's death was a huge emotional blow to her, you of all people should know.  
Byakuya: Yes, and? She's dead. No more mourning the dead. She had it coming anyways. It's Black's fault for getting to attached to the wrong people all the time.  
me: ...Like you?  
Byakuya: Said something?  
me: I get attached to the wrong people...? Then...Maybe I should just die? Is that it?  
Byakuya: I never said that.  
me: But who cares? It's not like you would care, right? You said so yourself. If you were to see me dead tomorrow, you wouldn't even care. How stupid of me...Maybe I should have listened to Fukawa long ago, I had the perfect opportunities to kill myself-  
Byakuya: Shut up! Stop putting words in my mouth!  
me: So what? You're dissing Celeste's death, now you're pressuring and pushing Sakura mentally and emotionally...You're just an abusive, heartless, narcissistic asshole!  
Byakuya: That traitor should kill herself and spare us the trouble! There, I said it! Is this what you wanted to hear?  
me: The way I see it, the only traitor here is you!  
Byakuya: Oh, really? Do enlighten me, what exactly did I do to betray you?  
me: I get attached to the wrong people, huh? Then maybe I did a mistake in getting attached to you. Maybe Celeste was wrong, as well.  
Byakuya: That doesn't make any-  
me: Remember that your words have an impact in everyone's lives.  
Toko: You sow...! You think Byakuya-sama will ever care about you? You dare speak to him like that? You deserve not just simple death but an especially torturous one!!  
me: You know what? Hell, maybe that's exactly what I'm going to do! Maybe I'll just fucking go die somewhere, since nobody's gonna notice or care! Enjoy your toxicity to the maximum degree. Just make sure it won't backfire.  
Byakuya: I welcome the challenge.**

  
Feeling heavily light-headed, I hurried to the Chemistry lab, grabbed some pills and sealed myself in my room, not leaving for days. Thankfully, I had stocked enough food and drinks to last for a while.  
I didn't feel capable of interacting with anyone, but at the same time, I had to keep in touch with Kyouko by any means necessary, so I'd only leave after nighttime, get updated on their progress, and return to my room, thinking about my next step over and over, until I would eventually pass out.  
The pills kept me stabilized...Sorta, but I just felt so...  
  
 _Strange.  
  
Out of place.  
  
Betrayed.  
_  
No, silly me. It's nobody's job to care about you. They don't care, and neither should they. So why bother anymore?  
You could just easily kill yourself and have another area unlocked.  
Maybe they'll be able to escape this way.

No, that's wrong.  
I wouldn't be able to see my brother anymore.  
I miss him.  
But I miss Celeste too...  
Maybe if there was an after life, dying wouldn't have been so bad.  
But...  
Maybe I'm just overthinking.  
Sooner or later, Monokuma will get tired of us, and will just let us go.  
But what's to say the world outside is normal? Especially after that Tragedy?  
The reason the school shut itself, with us inside...  
Maybe the real reason was to protect Humanity's Hope? But someone overthrew the real Headmaster, and brought Despair?  
Maybe it was the one who created the Tragedy?  
  
Wait....What am I saying?  
 _One single person couldn't do that. It's ridiculous..._

***ring ring ring***   
  
_Huh?_   
  
***ring ring ring***

Groggily opening the door, I see Kyouko looking concerned, so I wasted no more seconds and followed her and Naegi in front of the Rec room, where a frantic Hina was waiting.  
Inside the room, Sakura was slumped on a chair...Not moving.  
No...Don't tell me...  
  


**me: Is she dead?!  
Hina: Dead?! Don't say something like that!  
me: *sighs* I got so scared for a second...  
**

Apparently the door wouldn't open, so Hina found a broom and had Makoto break the door window with it, moved the chair blocking the door, and rushing inside, the dreadful truth hit us like a brick in the gut.  
Makoto's face went white, Kyouko was pissed off, as she tried to see the cause of her death, I fell to the floor, holding my throbbing head, and Hina left the room, trembling in shock, to announce the rest.  
  


_**A dead body has been discovered!  
 After a short period of free investigation, we will commence our school trial! ** _

 

_Sakura Oogami was dead.  
But was she killed? Or...Did she commit suicide?  
But a suicide...Under those circumstances...Would it count like a crime?  
The purest, most noble heart had to be sacrificed...And for what?  
Is any of this worth anything anymore?  
Is the life of so many worth this mess?_


	11. How to kill a Mockingjay

Soon enough the others arrived too, all with different expressions, but I was still on the ground, trembling.  
Killed...?  
Was she really killed?  
By one of us?  
Why don't I believe that?  
Is it my gut feeling?  
I mean, I've been quite right for the other cases, and if my intuition says she wasn't killed by one of us then maybe...  
Maybe Togami's harsh words actually pushed her into suicide?  
But...She was such a strong and sensible person...Both in body and spirit...  
Would she really have left this place without a real reason?  
But even so...Just the fact that she is here no more...And that I'm staring at her body after a potential suicide...It's making me...  
Sick.  
 _ **Suicide...**_  
  
The number of times I have contemplated it and chose how to go off with every descriptive detail is making my head spin, but I never had the courage to actually do it, especially after thinking how devastated my brother would have been.  
I couldn't even bring myself to think about that.  
And now...  
He must be worried sick...  
My sweet big brother...  
I wonder if he's watching this.  
I wonder if he's trying to rescue me...Us.  
I wonder if he ever realized that he is the reason I still have Hope for a better tomorrow.  
  


**me: Kyouko...I...  
Kyouko: *nods* I know. It will be okay, Raven. It will be okay.  
me: B-But...  
Togami: I see, so Oogami Sakura was killed.  
me: SHE WASN'T KILLED!  
Togami: Oh really? Cause the way I see it, she is dead right in front of me, and the only one who could have done that is one of us.  
me: You sick monster...Maybe if you actually the capacity of feeling human emotions, you'd realize that might not be the case. Kyouko, I'm leaving.  
Kyouko: Stay safe.  
me: You too...  
**

The first place I went to was the new Chemistry lab, to see if there were still available pills for me, but I was relatively shocked at what I discovered.  
In front of the cabinets, yellow powder was all over the flower, and footprints could be easily detected and as well as that, a broken bottle of poison.  
 ** _Just great._**  
Did she drink poison? I mean, that would make sense, in correlation with the blood on her chin.  
Analysing the footprints better, and putting my own shoe next to it, it was rather obvious the person who stepped in the powder was a girl...Possibly one wearing trainers...Like Asahina.  
Ahem, whatever.  
Cabinet A seems to be where the protein shake would have been, with nutritional supplements, Cabinet B has chemical reagents and Cabinet C has poisons.  
Question is-  
 _ **Why was the C poison in Cabinet A?**_  
  
Soon enough, I snapped out of my thinking process when the door was opened and Togami entered the room.  
Scoffing, I rush out of there as soon as possible, but I was caught my the arm before I could.  
  


**Togami: Look, Black, I don't care if I hurt your or anyone else's feelings, but I'm not her killer.  
me: See if I care.  
Togami: A plebeian like you talking to me like that-  
me: You're _not_ a patrician in here, so enough of that condescending attitude and let me go. I want nothing to do with you.  
Togami: How can you change so much in such a short time?  
me: Change...? Are you kidding me? You really think you attitude was normal? You think it was okay to speak like that?  
Togami: It was the truth, and truth hurts.  
me: No, truth doesn't hurt, it's the way to word it that hurts. You can say the same thing in two different ways, and one of them would hurt the person, while the other will make them understand. One of them is sensible, while the other is toxic. And to be honest...I've had enough toxicity in my life, I don't need you adding more to it! Now let me go!  
Togami: So now it's my fault?  
me: Well spotted, genius.  
Togami: Your attitude is pissing me off.  
me: And what'd you have me do? Sugarcoat everything I say? Do you do that? No, so why should I?**   
  
_***Ding Dong Bing Bong*** _   
  
**me: Oh, yes, marvelous, the trial is starting and I barely got any physical evidence to get going.  
Togami: Let's just go.  
me: Don't need you telling me twice.  
**

Sighing exasperated, he picked me up once again, despite my utmost protests, and not saying anything, we arrived to the Trial Room, where everyone kept arguing between themselves.  
  
  
 **Monokuma: Well, then, where should we start?  
Asahina: We already know who the culprit is...!  
Monokuma: Ah! I think I feel a deja-vu!  
Asahina: The culprit who killed Sakura-chan....Is one of the three people who hated her! Togami, Fukawa, Hagakure - it must be one of you!!  
Togami: Heh. How foolish...  
Toko: I...I have nothing to do with it...  
Hiro: S...S...She's right...! T...T...There's no way I'd kill someone...!  
Asahina: I won't listen to any excuses...! It was one of you three......Who killed Sakura-chan!  
Togami: Why do you think one of us is the culprit?  
me: I wonder why...  
Asahina: You had motive...! You hated Sakura-chan!  
Togami: That... Doesn't amount to anything. Don't accuse people for just one measly reason...**  
 **Asahina: You're the worst... Even as a human being, you're the worst...!  
me: That's...not wrong.**  
 **Naegi: The reason Asahina-san suspects you is that all of you have been invited by Oogami-san, isn't it?  
Asahina: That's right...Right before the murder took place...! That's why I have no doubt! One of them killed Sakura-chan! You were all called out by Sakura-chan...That's suspicious, no matter how you look at it! The culprit must be one of you three!  
Togami: I admit that I was invited by her...But I didn't go to meet her.  
Toko: I...I also didn't go.  
Hiro: M...Me too... I didn't go to meet her, 'right?  
Asahina: There's no way all three of you didn't go! One of you is lying!!  
Naegi: Hagakure-kun. When I was talking to you earlier, you dropped a small piece of paper, didn't you? It had a red polka-dot pattern printed on it...  
Hiro: W...Why are we suddenly talking about that!?  
Asahina: That's the same as the paper the candy I gave Sakura-chan was wrapped in!**  
 **Hiro: N...No, that's just... You see...  
Asahina: Right after the storage room opened, I took the entire box of that candy for myself...I'm pretty sure there weren't any left there!  
Kyouko: In that case, where exactly did you get that candy, Hagakure-kun?  
Asahina: He got it from Sakura-chan! There's no other way!  
Hiro: U...Um...... Y...You see... I...It's true that the ogre gave it to me, but...But she gave it to me a long time ago! It has nothing to do with this murder!!  
 Naegi: When...Did she give it to you...? You said the last time you saw Oogami-san was when she left the infirmary with Asahina-san, didn't you?  
 Hiro: W...Well, she gave it to me before that happened...  
 Kyouko: Hagakure-kun... What you say is strange. Asahina-san gave Oogami-san those candies after they left the infirmary. If the last time you saw her was at that time, it isn't possible you already got that candy from her!  
 Hiro: What!? T...That's... Y...you see... I...Yes, I met her! I met the ogre at the recreation room! Is there something wrong with that?!!  
me: You suck at lying, man.  
Toko: A...A counterattack?  
Hiro: But I just met her! I didn't do anything! Please, believe me!!  
Toko: C...Could you be more suspicious...?  
Hiro: It's you who's suspicious!!**  
 **Toko: ...Another counterattack?  
Hiro: This is not just a regular counterattack! The culprit is Fukawa-chi! I have proof!  
Toko: Huh...? W...What kind of proof...?  
Hiro: A _"shining message"_!! There was a message in blood saying _"FUKAWA"_ at the crime scene, right? That's right! It's a "dying message"! There was something just like that back during Maizono-chi's murder, wasn't there!  
Asahina: Ah! I saw that too!  
Hiro: Yeah, that's right! The culprit is Fukawa-chi!!  
Toko: W...W...What are you saying?! T...There's no way...!  
Hiro: Don't be such a bad loser!  
me: _ENOUGH OF THIS!_ Hagakure, did you really have to pull a Sayaka/Leon stunt, just to prove you're not the culprit You're seriously pissing me off!**  
 **Kyouko: When did you find that dying message, exactly?  
Hiro: Eh...? Um... I think that was... Right when we found the ogre's body, 'right?  
Kyouko: That's right. You were banned from the crime scene by Asahina-san, weren't you. In other words, there was no other time when you could have found that dying message.  
Naegi: That magazine was in the magazine-rack when you found it, wasn't it, Kirigiri-san?  
Kyouko: It was. I pulled the magazine out of the magazine rack and found the dying message in it. It was after we started our investigation...In that case, what Hagakure-kun just said is kind of weird, isn't it.  
Hiro: ...W...Weird? What's so weird?! There's nothing weird here!! I found that dying message...  
me: Yeah, you magically found the message during the time you weren't allowed in the room, great job, lemurian brain.  
Kyouko: Hagakure-kun, tell us the truth... When did you see that dying message?  
Hiro: W...Wait... That shouldn't be the question...! The problem isn't when I saw that message...! According to the "viking sausage" the ogre left, there's no doubt the culprit is Fukawa-chi!  
Asahina: I...I'm not sure which part of that sentence I should respond to first...!  
Toko: I...It's all his doing...!   
Kyouko: I wonder if Oogami-san even wrote that dying message in the first place.  
me: Of course not, her hands were clean, right?  
Hiro: WHAAAAAAAAT!?  
Asahina: So... Who wrote that dying message?  
me: Hagakure, of course. He thought he could feign cleverness by recycling an already used idea.  
Hiro: Yeah... That's right...  
Asahina: Ah... He confessed...!  
Kyouko: Just as I thought...  
Naegi: But...Why did you fake that message...?  
Hiro: T...That's because...It's because I killed the ogre!! **  
  


After Hagakure confessed to having met Sakura, taking the candy and hitting her in the head with one of those bottles, Asahina and Fukawa insisted we vote him as the culprit, but Kyouko said she had not one, but **TWO** hits in the head, which made it obvious that Fukawa **ALSO** visited Sakura and hit her.  
This case is getting sadder and sadder with each second passing.  
Just...Why?

  
 **me: CAN EVERYONE STOP FOOLING AROUND?! Hagakure and Fukawa are pissing me off with the disrespect showing! Yeah, good job, you hit a person who didn't want to harm you, great job,y ou're amazing. Maybe own up to your mistakes?! Furthermore, I better make it clear for everyone that she wasn't killed from those blows to the head, dammit! So now, if anyone has PROPER evidence SPEAK UP!  
Kyouko: Thank you for the words of ration, I needed that in all this chaos.  
me: Honestly, how old are you, people? Five?  
**  
  
Then, Genocider started continuing the story from where Toko left it, with the _"gentle persuasion"_ from Togami, until there was something very odd about both her story and Asahina's demeanor.  
  


**me: I mean, don't mind me butting in, but Hina, why can't you just shut up and wait until the trial is over? You never know how this will turn out.  
Hina: But with all this evidence, it's clearly Fukawa who did it!  
me: On the contrary, as much as I dislike her, I think the killer is someone...Unexpected.  
Hina: But she was killed because of those wounds on her head!  
me: That's wrong. She must have been poisoned, otherwise she wouldn't have vomited blood, you know?  
Hiro: WHAT?!  
Syo: Oh, my body's getting numb!!**   
**Hina: P...Poison...? T...That's impossible...!  
Togami: You don't believe it? I guess you need to explain to these simpletons, Black.  
me: Better show then explain. There's a large cabinet in that chemistry lab, and there are all sorts of chemicals in it. I found this bottle in there...  
Togami: It wasn't there when I got there. Why?  
me: I took it, obviously. Why should you know all the secrets?  
Hina: I...Is that... Poison...!?  
me: It's not that strong a poison, but if you drink too much of it you'll die. But it's not the nature of the poison that's important. What's important is where this poison was.  
Hiro: Where was it?  
Togami: The cabinet in the chemistry lab is divided into three sections, labeled A, B and C. Cabinet A contains nutritional supplements. Cabinet B contains chemical reagents. Cabinet C contains a number of poisons and dangerous drugs.  
Syo: That means this poison bottle was inside cabinet C, doesn't it!?  
me: It was in Cabinet A. It's because it's one side of an exchange the culprit made.  
Togami: That's ridiculous.  
me: Watch and learn, newby.  
**

With a bored expression, I gulped the contents of the bottle in the blink of an eye, then made a rather disgusted face.  
 

**Togami: What the-?! You gotta throw it up fast, you idiot!  
me: Asahina...How the hell do you drink this disgusting thing?!  
Hina: Huh...? What are you talking about...?  
me: I'm talking about protein, of course.  
Hina: Protein...?  
Kyouko: Then, the content of that bottle was protein powder from the very beginning.  
me: That's right. This bottle doesn't contain poison. It's just protein powder. On the other hand...The poison... Was probably in a protein can...**   
**Naegi: The culprit gave Oogami-san... The protein can? By giving her the can, the culprit caused Oogami to drink the poison. That's the true cause of her death!  
Hiro: Now that you mention it... The ogre did use to say that protein cures all illnesses...!  
Naegi: If she wanted to drink protein to help with the wounds she just got on her head...  
me: Instead, she was given a can of protein filled with poison.**   
**Togami: Now, let me reveal the identity of the person who exchanged the protein for poison!  
Hiro: Really!? Who was it?  
me: I suppose you're going to say compare everyone's shoe sizes with he footprints left in the Lab, right?  
Togami: Obviously.  
Hina: Those footprints... Are mine.  
Naegi: A...Asahina-san...?  
Hina: You would have found out anyway. It's better to just confess... Isn't it...?  
Hiro: So... The person who killed the ogre...!  
Hina: Yeah... That's right...I killed Sakura-chan!!  
Togami: Just as suspected.**

 

Asahina started confessing her fake story, Togami started talking shit about friendships and what not, but only I and Kyouko were still bothered by the locked room incident...  
And going by her reaction, it was a suicide, after all, and she's lying...But why?  
She said she went to cabinet C first, but the footprints said otherwise. Poor girl can't lie to save her life.  
After Kyouko explained why Asahina couldn't be the culprit, I showed Kyouko the glass shard from the bottom of the bottle, and she explained it was from breaking the rec room's window...  
Must I say, Togami's confused face is so priceless, I couldn't help but mock laugh at him.  
Also, hearing her say with such confidence that the protein can was brought **AFTER** everyone came there, made him even more overwhelmed.  
  


 **me: Asahina...That's enough...The culprit is finally obvious for everyone, I suppose.  
Kyouko: I guess it was just as you said, despite being quite sad.  
Togami: Wh-What do you mean?  
Kyouko: It wasn't a murder.  
Togami: Not a murder?!  
me: It was...A suicide...  
Togami: WHAT?!**  
  
Naegi then started explaining everything in detail, which left Hina cry and me trying to stop myself from doing so.  
It was unfair.  
All of it.  
That is... _**The truth?**_  
  
 **Togami: But, Naegi... How could you...? How could someone worthless like you reach this truth...? A truth... I couldn't reach myself...!**  
 **Naegi: Eh? No... I didn't mean...  
 Kyouko: ...You still don't get it, do you? Humans don't always act in calculated and logical ways. That's why dealing with human beings is difficult. You never understood that fact. That's why you couldn't see the truth.  
 Togami: Keh...!!  
 Kyouko: I did warn you before, didn't I? Holding people's feelings in low esteem could come back and bite you...Didn't Raven tell you that many times before too? I thought you regarded her as a friend. I guess it was all in vain anyways.  
 Togami: Urgh...I see. It really was the truth...  
 Naegi: Asahina... Why did you try to hide Oogami's death...? If you succeeded, you would also be executed...Why did you do that, even though you knew that?!  
 Hiro: Yeah! It was dangerous! We almost died!  
 me: Maybe..That's exactly why...Since you knew it was a suicide, you must have felt guilty for her death and the pain she felt...You thought we all were guilty for pressuring her, am I right?  
 Hina: Y-Yeah...You're right...I mean, Sakura-chan died...Because we all... Pushed her to the corner...We all... Killed her...That's why...I couldn't let her die alone, could I?! If you don't get it... I'm going to explain. I'll show you what kind of despair Sakura-chan fell into when she died! Take a look... At this.  
me: What's that?  
Hina: It's her suicide letter!  
me: EX-EXCUSE ME, WHAT?!**  
  
 _"I have fallen into utter despair.  
I am in despair watching everyone mercilessly fighting each other.  
When all there is left to do is wait to be killed, I may as well take my own life."  
_  
  
 **Hina: I found it on the floor in front of the recreation room...It's Sakura-chan's... Suicide letter.  
Naegi: Oogami-san's... Suicide letter...?  
me: Noo...No...Nonono...No....This is all wrong...It's not okay...It couldn't be...Please don't....It....IT MUST BE A FAKE! Sakura was much stronger than this!**  
  
After Asahina explained everything in detail, with each sign of potential suicidal behaviour, up until the act itself, I felt myself not being able to breathe anymore, and my vision became blurry.  
Was that all real?  
Was the letter genuine?  
It could be!  
But even if it isn't...What she explained so far is heartbreaking enough as it is...  
  
 **Monokuma: Hey, I realise this is an awkward moment to butt in, but...It's taking way way way way way way too long!! You talk too much, and I'm falling asleep! ...By the way, Asahina-san. Do you really understand what Oogami-san thought of when she died?  
 Hina: What...?  
 Monokuma: I mean, most of that story was your personal interpretation of the situation, wasn't it? Your interpretation based on that suicide letter...  
 Hina: Of course I understand her! Me and Sakura-chan...We were...!  
 Monokuma: What I'm trying to say here is...That you're basing it all on the wrong thing. You should have been looking at this thing right here...  
 Hina: W...What is that thing?  
me: Is that...The real letter?  
Monokuma: Ding Ding, we have a winner!  
Naegi: S...Suicide letter...!? But Asahina-san already...!  
 Monokuma: Oh, I wrote that one. This one right here was in Asahina-san's room. It's even addressed to her!  
me: *facepalms* You shitty bear...**  
  
"...To my dear friend Asahina. There are several things I must tell you."  
It is pains me that I have to convey them in this form, but I want you to know."  
This is... My final wish.  
 _As you know, I was the mastermind's mole...  
The mastermind first approached me the first night after we started this strange school life.  
By taking my family's dojo hostage, the mastermind ordered me to help him.  
You may think this is too much for a simple dojo, but it has been my family's for more than three hundred years...  
I could not see it destroyed on my watch... That is why I had to protect it even at the cost of my own life.  
...That is what I thought.  
But, those thoughts came to me because of my own weakness.  
That is why I made the mistake of following the mastermind's orders.  
Then, the order the mastermind gave me was to **"kill someone".**  
He feared that the situation will turn into a deadlock, and that no murder will occur.  
But, unexpected by both me and the mastermind, Sayaka Maizono was murdered before I could act.  
The plan changed accordingly.  
The mastermind ordered me to stay still and wait for new orders when a deadlock situation occurs again.  
But then, as I spent my life with the other students...  
As I spent my life with you, Asahina...  
...My determination started to waver.  
I saw everyone struggling, fighting to survive...  
...And I came to understand my own weakness. The weakness the mastermind took advantage of.  
But, more than anything...  
I came to realize one thing.  
I could not betray my friends._  
I do not mind being hated. My own weakness brought that upon me...  
That is why I resigned to accept attacks directed at me.  
I believed that was just part of atoning for my sins.  
But I was naive. The situation could not be resolved just by me being disgraced.  
The situation did not end with people acting only against me. And that, I believe...  
That was the mastermind's true goal when he exposed me.  
By revealing my betrayal, he planted seeds of discord and suspicion.  
He wanted it to end in more mutual killing.  
Nevertheless. That, too, is my responsibility.  
It is my duty to settle this situation.  
In order to fulfill that duty, I will follow the order given to me by the mastermind.  
The order to _**"kill someone".**_  
But, the person I will kill...  
... _ **Will be myself.**_  
If the mastermind wants me to kill, I will kill myself.  
By doing so, I can save the dojo. But more importantly, I can end it with no murder taking place.  
If I am dead, the state of affairs kindling the flames of your discord will die with me.  
For that, I spare my life.  
You are important. As important as my own life.  
Regardless of what you think, you all are my precious friends.  
...The first I ever had.  
Asahina. Allow me to apologize.  
I could not confide with you. If I did, you would have tried to stop me.  
I am truly sorry. But do not despair...  
If I managed to stop the mastermind's plans... If I managed to put an end to the murders...  
...That is all I could ask for.  
This is the road I have chosen. My way of taking responsibility.  
As long as you show everyone this letter, the school trial will come to a quick conclusion  
Asahina. It may be asking for too much, but I leave the rest to you.  
...I am now leaving to meet Togami, Fukawa and Hagakure.  
I will not reveal to them my plans to die, but I want to try to convey my feelings.  
After that, my actions will speak louder than words. They will understand then.  
We are not enemies that must fight each other. We are friends that should work together.  
Asahina. More than anything, I wish for you to live. To survive along with our friends.  
I am certain... that you will. _"_

 

**me:That...hurts...So much more...  
Monokuma: ...But that only got me to reveal her secret, and turn everyone against her...She decided to act for the rest of you bastards' sake, and all she got in return was hatred!Oh, the irony!  
me: I can't...Breathe...Why...Does it hurt so much...?  
Hina: So... Sakura-chan...She wasn't pushed to the corner...? She didn't die giving up on everyone...? She wanted us to stop fighting...? She wanted to protect us all...?  
Kyouko: Taking her own life wasn't a sign of weakness...Quite the opposite. She did it because she was strong. Very strong...That's why she decided to take her own life. In order to protect us, she chose death...That kind of self sacrifice... Is probably impossible for normal people. But she was strong. So she could do it.  
Hina: T...That's... That's...I... I didn't understand Sakura-chan's feelings at all... ...And she even called me her dear friend...!  
Monokuma: You really messed things up, didn't you! She died trying to put an end to the murders, but because of you it turned out looking like one! You made her death meaningless! You even put everyone else's life in danger! Oh, you're going to get it now! Everyone's going after you! That's the way the world works! You really messed things up! Upupu... I think I know who the next victim is going to be...  
me: SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FUCKASS! You're not one of us, don't speak for everyone here! Do you think anyone here would actually think of killing after everything that's happened?! And really? Meaningless death?! Are you that daft and blind, you bastard?!  
Naegi: Oogami-san reminded us all...We are not enemies that must fight each other...We are friends that should work together!  
Hiro: Yeah, that's right... Everything happened because we were wrong to turn our anger at the ogre...We will not turn against Asahina-chi! No one is going after her!  
 Monokuma: What what?!**   
**Naegi: It doesn't matter if Oogami-san was a mole... The only one we should be fighting...Is you!!  
 Monokuma: W...What's up with this development?! You have it all wrong! This school life of murder is a competition between you bastards, isn't it? You are your own enemies!  
 Togami: Yes, Monokuma is right...  
 Monokuma: Oh, Togami-kun! I knew you'd understand!  
 Togami: This game is a competition of wits between us... One where only the winner survives. That's... Exactly what it is. And that is exactly why I'm withdrawing from this game. Asahina and Oogami tried to sacrifice their own lives, and twisted the very core of this game. Thanks to them, no one is going to lie awake in fear of being murdered anymore. The sense of thrill is gone... And so is any meaning to participating. That's why I decided to withdraw.  
 Monokuma: W...What is this?  
 Togami: ...And so, I have only one thing remaining to look forward to. Punishing the mastermind who thought he could control me!  
 Naegi: T...Togami-kun... Are you...?  
 Togami: Don't misunderstand. I am not doing this out of something like foolish sentimentalism.  
me: You're such a liar...**   
**Syo: I'm with Byakuya-sama! Who knows, the mastermind might be a boy that turns me on!  
 Hina: E...Everyone...!  
 Kyouko: So, how about it? Do you still think Oogami-san's death was meaningless?  
 Monokuma: Feh. You're all so boring. But, there's one thing I'm still happy about...We still have what everyone is looking forward to ahead of us!  
me: The hell you talking about?**   
**Monokuma: It's punishment time!!  
 Naegi: But, isn't the culprit already dead?!  
 Hina: M...Me...?  
 Monokuma: No, no, no. I will never take another student's life instead of the culprit! I'm a bear who follows the law of the jungle, you know! But we can't let it go to waste, can we? I worked so hard preparing this one! And so, I also prepared a special guest!  
 me: A special guest...?  
 Monokuma: Let's give it all we have! It's punishment time! **

 

Shocking everyone, Monokuma killed Alter Ego, and continued with a bit of Sakura's suicide letter, which mention having had our bodies modified with by the mastermind, which means she might have agreed with my theory all along.  
After this hurtful day, I decided to speed up to my room, but like over every other trial, Togami decides to push me in his room and have a _**'friendly'**_ chat.

**me: Would it really hurt you to be gentle once in a while? Or just leave me alone? For someone smart like you, sensibility lacks greatly.  
Togami: Tsk...Fine, then, you might have been right...Kind of.  
me: Unfortunately, yeah, I know. What about it?  
Togami: How did you know?  
me: Know what? That she killed herself? Or about the other theory?  
Togami: Both of them.  
me: *sighs* You don't even bother to use the magic word...I swear...No, nevermind, I'm too tired to care anymore...The easiest way to answer the first one...I'd have killed myself too, if I were in her situation...Maybe. You don't get it cause you can't feel others' emotions...But frankly, you don't even bother to, so why bother and ask now? It happened already.  
Togami: I was just...Curious.  
me: Why? Because you couldn't properly solve the case again, because of your lack of understanding of the human nature? Or because Kyouko had to point it out so obviously?  
Togami: You're really annoying right now.  
me: I know, it seems like I've been doing that for quite a while, really. Mostly when I disagree with you. And now that my other theory has been somehow confirmed...I can only imagine how much you'd hate me now. I'm going to spare you the disgrace of having to look at my lowlife self any further and go to my own room and grieve for a friend's death. Good night.  
Togami: Don't go...!  
me: Hmm...? Why not? You have something else to ask me?  
**

Suddenly, I feel myself being hugged tightly from behind, as he rested his chin on the top of my head.  
  


**me: *whispers* What...Is it?  
Togami: You have to realize this doesn't come off easily out of me...But...  
me: Yes?  
Togami: I admit defeat.  
me: That's a new one.  
Togami: You're the only one I know who could help me understand ordinary humans.  
me: Ah...You just need me...Again...  
Togami: N-Not like that, don't misunderstand. It's not an order. It's a...Request.  
me: So, you're asking me if I want to help you? Is that is?  
Togami: ...Please.  
me: *whistles* I lived long enough to see them all. Why, though? You've lived so long without needed it...Why now?  
Togami: I don't know. Maybe I want to understand you, or perhaps I want to understand myself. I cannot tell.  
me: I guess everything has a beginning. I have to ask, then, did the suicide letter touch you at all? Did you feel anything?  
Togami: Urgh...Well...  
me: Do you want to learn or not? Just admit it to yourself and it's fine.  
Togami: Maybe a bit.  
me: Then we're on the right track. Is there anything that stirred emotions in you?  
Togami: I...Think I got...Concerned when you drank from the poison bottle.  
me: Ah, right. You didn't know it wasn't poison. Interesting. I guess that's enough admitting for a day. One step at a time is fine.  
Togami: Is that really...All?  
me: I mean...There could be something else, but I'm not sure if you're ready for it.  
Togami: Everything has a beginning.  
me: Give me a shirt.  
**

Just like before, they lay in bed, I wearing his shirt, and we looked at each other, holding eye contact.  
Sighing, I trace my hands on his hair and face, thinking to myself...  
He wants to understand me...And I want to understand myself too...  
Or, rather said, my own feelings for him.  
They're all a jumbled wreck and they became more confusing than the Jack the Ripper case.  
  


**me: You look so innocent like this...So nice and kind...Nobody would believe me if I were to say it. Is it how you were brought up? Or is it how you had to become? I can only imagine what hardships you had to go through to become the Heir.  
Togami: *shrugs* It was difficult, but nothing I couldn't handle. It's me, after all.  
me: I know. It is you. But doesn't it bother you when people say you're emotionless or inhumane?  
Togami: I got used to it. It's merely amusing me now.  
me: That's...Quite sad, actually.  
Togami: It is how it is. You cannot change it.  
me: I don't want to change you. You are yourself, and you're fine just the way you are. You just have to learn to sympathise with other or just maybe...Not hurting them when they're already hurt.  
Togami: They're just weak people who get crushed by the strong ones, what's wrong with that.  
me: *sighs* Byakuya...Don't say that...You are near a weak one, you know?  
Togami: You're saying you're weak?  
me: Are you saying I'm not?  
Togami: Didn't think so.  
me: Look into my eyes and tell me what do you see. Usually, people's true emotions are betrayed by their eyes.  
Togami:I'm...Not sure.They seem...Um...sad, I think?  
me: Upset, betrayed, hurt, disappointed, resentful. You could say so.  
Togami: Is that all because of Oogami's suicide?  
me: *nods* It is. And the fact that it quite hit home.  
Togami: Since when were you suicidal?  
me: Have you forgotten our first day here? I basically offered to be the first victim because I believed I had no reason being alive.  
Togami: That's...! I thought you were lying.  
me: *chuckles* I guess I've been lying quite a lot recently, haven't I? I can't say I like it, but it's necessary. I...Really...Really want to get out of here. I just want to see my brother again. Only knowing he's alive and well, that's all I wish.  
Togami: I guess getting out of here with someone else wouldn't be too bad.  
me: I'm not saying you should ever become selfless...But maybe someday you will have feelings for someone, friend, or more. Feelings strong enough that they will make you unconsciously think about them with you.  
Togami: Are you sure that applies to everyone?  
me: We're all humans, you know?  
Togami: Mhm. Do you have that person? Apart from your brother, I mean.  
me: I...Think I do.  
Togami: Do I know them?  
me: Mhm.  
Togami: Was it Celestia?  
me: Um...Her as well, but not anymore. She's dead. But there's someone else. He's quite silly, you know?  
Togami: *scowls* You don't mean Naegi, do you?  
me: *chuckles* I meant you...Silly.  
Togami: Me? Silly? That's preposterous!  
me: *smiles* The way you get worked up for nothing is quite silly...And cute.  
Togami: Where do you get all this from?  
me: Dunno. They say it's from the heart.  
Togami: What happens when someone is not a person's special person, but they are theirs?  
me: It's...Sad, but you get used to it. It happens in most situations, really.  
Togami: Ridiculous.  
me: It is, isn't it...? Well...If one day you find that person, I hope I'll be the first one to know.  
Togami: Why?  
me: Because I know I'd have been actually able to help you understand yourself.  
Togami: Will that help you in any way?  
me: I guess...It will make me happy.  
Togami: You're...Weird. But okay, I shall comply.  
me: Byakuya...?  
Togami: Hm?  
me: Sweet dreams.  
Togami: Umm...  
me: _'You too'_ , they say back.  
Togami: Right.  
**

Smiling to myself, I get myself closer to him,snuggling close to him, feeling him visibly stiffen for a moment, not quite sure what to do, but then, he reluctantly puts his arm over my back, muttering a soft **_"you too"_.**

In the end, the day began horribly wrong, but as they say, after a hurricane, comes a rainbow, and there is no Hope without Despair...Therefore...  
I strongly believe we will get out of here sooner than we expect.  
All of us.  
  
 ** _Together._**


	12. Life and Death

The next day Byakuya made Toko stop talking at all, and during a 5-second secret conversation with Kyouko, I found out that the 17th student was called Ikusaba Mukuro, the Ultimate Despair.  
If that's the case, I don't even want to think about what would happen should we meet her.  
Her name sounds creepy enough to kill all of us by just snapping her fingers.

_Never mind that, however._

We started exploring the new area, and at first, everything was normal with a huge tint of weird from all the drawings on the blackboards...  
But there was another room that was a complete mess...Covered in blood.  
It made me feel uneasy in ways that nothing grotesque before ever did.

  
**Me: Um...  
Byakuya: Smells awful, doesn't it?  
Me: And I thought it was just Fukawa...  
Byakuya: *amused breath* I wonder which smells worse.  
Me: I...Think her...  
Byakuya: You seem uncharacteristically uneasy. For a Forensics Doctor, it's weird, isn't it?  
Me: Uhm...I have a strange feeling about this place. There's something that's bothering me about this room...But it's not like I can explain it or anything...Erhm...  
Byakuya: You usually have correct hunches nonetheless. Maybe this room is important, somehow.  
Me: Think so?  
Byakuya: *shrugs* Living around you made me believe in idiocies such as 'Feelings' and 'Hunches'. In a place like this, anything can be possible, after all.  
Me: I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much.  
Byakuya: Take it however you want to.  
Me: *sighs* This smell of death and despair...My brother would hate what's become of this Academy of Hope. He loved this place so much...  
Byakuya: Doubt he'd ever want to step here again.  
Me: Do you think this is Monokuma's doing again...?  
Monokuma: Oh, so it's MY fault again!?  
Me: Kyaah! Where the hell did you come from?! HELL?!  
Monokuma: Maaaaybe~? It's rather cozy there! But never mind that, this blaming never ends! Time after time you try to blame it all on me!!  
Me: Fine, if YOU didn't do it, what the hell happened here to make it look like a War took place?!  
Monokuma: Um, let me give you a hint. I didn't do anything to this classroom. I didn't even clean it up. I left it just the way it was!  
Me: R-Really...?  
Monokuma: That wasn't even a crummy RPG-style hint. It was the real deal! Nevertheless, so much blood is not a pretty thing, is it. But, you know, even in the outside world, people die every day... So it's not such a big deal! Let's be positive and keep on going!! You're the Ultimate Forensics Doctor, this should be nothing for you!**

  
After Monokuma left, I could feel a bead of sweat dropping from my forehead, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.  
On the floor, countless of silhouettes were drawn to show where corpses were found and in what position, the walls were full with blood splatters and bloody hand-prints.  
If this wasn't Monokuma's doing...  
What the hell happened at Hope's Peak?!

I and Byakuya went around to the other places and got to a very Japanese-y looking place that seemed incredibly out of place, seeing that there were archery practice targets, fake Sakura trees and Samurai armors.  
Despite everything going on, I could only look up and stare in wonder at the gorgeous pink petals slowly falling to the ground.

  
**Byakuya: Don't tell me you've never seen Sakura trees before.  
Me: Well...Would that come as a huge surprise?  
Byakuya: You are Japanese.  
Me: A Japanese girl who was home-schooled, barely ever left the house and on top of that, went overseas to study, hence why I changed my name...You know, sometimes I miss my old name. Ever since I changed it, it feels like there is something that keeps me away from my origins...As if I'm not myself anymore.  
Byakuya: Why are you telling me this?  
Me: ... I don't know. Forget it, it's not relevant to the investigation anyway. Let's go back to finding important stuff, if we can.  
Byakuya: What was your name?  
Me: What, now you're curious?  
Byakuya: If you started saying something, it's only polite to continue, isn't it?  
Me: You interrupted me, so I see no point in continuing if the receptor isn't interested in anything I talk, as long as it benefits him.  
Byakuya: That is...Not true.  
Me: Isn't it? Then perhaps you should find your words better next time you decide you open your mouth, don't you think?**

  
He only glared at me, but I ignored him, sighing and hanging my head, extending my hands, catching a few pink petals in my head.

  
**Me: My brother's crush and best friend, Chisa...We somehow became friends through him, when her and their other friend, Juzo, would come over...Chisa knew I couldn't really leave the house, so one day she came to me and gifted me a small Sakura tree branch, full with little pink flowers. She...She said they were small and fragile like myself, but once they bloom, everyone can see how beautiful and meaningful they are. Tsk...Chisa...Please, Gods, if there are any, make sure Kyousuke take care of her...If she were to die...*shakes head* I don't even want to imagine...  
Byakuya: ...I'm sure they're fine. You keep boasting how your brother is so cool and whatever...If he could put up with you, then he's doing more than fine out there.  
Me: *chuckles* You have a talent for saying double-edged compliments, I swear.  
Byakuya: Are you going to tell me your name now?  
Me: *smirks* Maybe I will...Later, that is.**

  
The next place was some kind of Botanical Garden, and the basic stuff was that the huge flower was the #1 no-touch thing and that the sprinkles started every day at 7:30 A.M.  
Great.  
We explored the shed a bit before going back to the Cafeteria to see what the others gathered.

**Me: It seems everyone is here.  
Hiro: That said, there's just the six of us now... That's as many people as a volleyball team...  
Hina:Hey! What's up with that depressing tone of voice!? Try thinking positively! Even if another one of us dies, we can still make a basketball team, right?!  
Me: That's...Intense...  
Hiro: That sure is a negative way of being positive...  
Hina: ...We don't have time to feel depressed, though. We must do our best. For our dead friends' sake, too.  
Byakuya: Are you done licking each other's wounds? I want to start our information exchange...  
Naegi: Hey, Togami-kun... I think Fukawa-san wants to say something...  
Byakuya: And why are you telling me this?  
Naegi: Don't you remember how you sealed her mouth...?  
Byakuya: Oh. I forgot all about it.  
Me: *laughs* I can't say I'm surprised!  
Hiro: There's a limit to not caring, you know!  
Byakuya: Fukawa, if you want to open that smelly mouth of yours, you may.  
Toko: I...I am honoured, Byakuya-sama...I...I will keep my smelly mouth in check, s...so don't worry...  
Hiro: Ahaha! You're in good shape, Fukawa-chi!  
Toko:L...Leave me alone... And don't interrupt my important conversation with Byakuya-sama...!  
Naegi: ...So, did you find anything?  
Toko: I found something interesting... in one of the classrooms on the fifth floor... T...This thing...  
Me: ...A knife?!  
Hina: It's huge! It's like something Rambo would use!  
Byakuya: A survival knife, huh?  
Naegi: But... why was it in a classroom...?  
Toko: D...Don't ask me... I have no clue...  
Hiro: Hey, you aren't planning to do anything devious to us with that knife, are you...?!  
Toko: I...I just brought it here...! It was too dangerous just leaving it there...!  
Hiro: It's even more dangerous in the hands of a serial killer like you, 'right?!  
Toko: D...Don't you dare compare me to her! We're nothing alike!  
Hina: Hey, much more importantly...What are we going to do with this knife?  
Hiro: We can't let Fukawa-chi keep it, that's for sure. I have no clue where to put it, though.  
Toko: I...It's not like I want it, anyway...!  
Naegi: Yeah... It's a problem...  
Kyouko: Let's just have Raven-chan keep it.  
Me: *raises eyebrow* Are you all okay with that?  
Hiro: Yeah, Ray-chi is perfect!  
Naegi: I think that's for the best.  
Hina: That's that, then!  
Me: I never realised you all trust me so much with a knife. Very well, I will have it for safe-keeping, as a token of our friendship and unbreakable bond.  
Byakuya: Just be happy everyone trusts you that much. Go ahead, take it.  
Me: Right.  
Toko: Tsk. Here, take it, Black..  
Me: Thanks.**

_Kyouko...I don't know for sure what you're planning...But don't do anything reckless._

  
**Toko: T...That's all I have to report...**   
**Byakuya: Hey, Fukawa.  
Toko: Ah...! Is it about my smelly mouth!? I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry for having a smelly mouth I'm sorry for having a smelly mouth I'm sorry for having a smelly mouth...  
Byakuya: ...That was a fine report. Good job.  
Me: *whistles* Now I've seen them all.  
Toko: Eh...? Eh...? Eh...? A compliment... from Byakuya-sama...?  
Hina: Way to go, Fukawa-chan!  
Toko: Uuuuuuuuu...!! I...It's a dream... It must be a dream...!! Ha ha... To think, I'd have such a dream...! Aha... ahahahahaha...! How dirty I am...! Take that, Black! I'm getting ahead of you in Favour Ranking! Ahaha... dirty... real dirty...! Wait... stop... aha... hee... hya... hahaha!  
Me: *facepalm* I give up...  
Hiro: Lately, just looking at Fukawa-chi makes me shiver.  
Me: Ignore her. What do you have to report, Hiro?  
Hiro: There's a lush garden on the fifth floor, 'right? I found several interesting things over there. There's a humongous plant and a chicken coop. And also, how d'ya call it... A shed.  
Me: Monokuma called that flower a Monokuma flower. It's dangerous if you touch it, so we'd better be careful.  
Hiro: Death by being eaten. And it's nothing like those plants that come out of pipes! I think those sprinklers are also there just to keep it growing.  
Naegi: Those sprinklers are activated automatically every morning at 7:30...  
Hiro: I'll keep that in mind! I don't want to catch a cold!  
Hina: You'll be fine! They say idiots never catch colds!  
Hiro: Of course! It's because idiots can't get wet!!  
Hina: No... You're thinking of ghosts... Y'know, I'm getting a little worried. Do you know what 10+10 is, Hagakure?  
Hiro: Hey, hey! Even if you say I'm an idiot, there are limits! I did repeat a grade 3 times, so I can at least solve that kind of problem! Here, let me show you... Um... Huh...? Can you remind me what the question was?  
Me: You must be fucking kidding me...  
Naegi: There were some chickens in that coop, weren't there?  
Hiro: Exactly five of them!  
Hina: Oh, I love chickens! Let's all raise them together, and then make us some fried chicken! Oh, but yakitori might also be good... That sure is a problem! Ah! We should eat them rare! I mean, we can have them as fresh as we want!!  
Hiro: We'll just get food poisoning...  
Naegi: So, did you see it too? That pickaxe...  
Byakuya: ...Was there anything special about it?  
Naegi: There's a pickaxe in the shed at the garden...And the words "Crazy Diamonds" are carved on its handle. I'm sure I heard those words somewhere before... Does anyone remember...?  
Me: "Crazy Diamonds"...? Th-That was written on Mondo-kun's jacket! On his back, remember?!  
Naegi: But why are the same words on a pickaxe?  
Hiro: Maybe Oowada-chi sneaked into that garden and carved it himself?  
Me: Hagakure...Shut up, my neurons want to divorce...  
Hina: Maybe Monokuma confiscated a pickaxe that Oowada brought with him to this school?  
Naegi:...Whatever the case may be, I'm worried. That pickaxe seems to be connected to Oowada-kun somehow...  
Me: I'm not so sure...  
Hiro: ...By the way, the thing that caught my attention in that shed isn't the pickaxe.  
Naegi: ...Eh? It wasn't?  
Hiro: It's the lawn mower. I think we can call for help using that thing...  
Hina: How do you call for help with a lawn mower?  
Hiro: Don't you know anything? We make a crop circle! We make a crop circle with the lawn mower!! That will get their attention, for sure!  
Hina: Hey, Hagakure. When did you get that way? I don't remember you acting like that when we got here...  
Hiro: My character wasn't yet well established back then.  
Hina: I give up as well...  
Me: *exasperated sigh* Kyouko, please, you're the only one I trust to speak sense.  
Kyouko: I'm worried about the biology lab... It's the only room on the fifth floor that's locked.  
Hina: A biology lab, huh? I wonder what's in there...?  
Hiro: Based on what we experienced so far, it's probably some kind of a freaky creature. A gigantic last boss type.  
Hina: But... this isn't an action game...  
Byakuya: Whatever is in there, now's not the time to worry about it. Worrying won't get us any closer to opening that room, so we might as well not waste our mental strength. We must make effective use of the tiny amount of brain power we share among us.  
Hina: I don't like the metaphor, but I guess you're right.  
Byakuya: It wasn't a metaphor.  
Me: Right, right. Hina, anything interesting?  
Hina: I checked all the windows in the fifth floor. That was Sakura-chan's job before. But, it was useless, as expected. Every one of them has a metal plate bolted to it...  
Me: ...So there's no exit on the fifth floor. Basically, there's no stairway to Heaven, so no further floor above us. We finally have a complete picture of this school. All that's left to do now is solve its mystery...  
Hiro: That won't be easy...  
Hina: Even if it isn't, we must do it!!  
Naegi: That's right. It's just like Asahina-san says. We'll make it... If we work together, we can work it out!  
Byakuya: By the way, did everybody see it? The strange classroom on the fifth floor... No, I wouldn't call it "strange"...It smells of blood and entrails... There are many human-shaped white lines on the floor...It was much more gruesome than anything we encountered until now...  
Me: That's enough graphic information for these guys, Byakuya. Basically, even for someone who has experience in this field, a tragedy like nothing else happened there. It wasn't  _JUST_  a crime. It was FAR worse.  
Byakuya: The smell was overwhelming. A murder crime scene is nothing next to it. It was like the smell of every conceivable human fluid condensed together.  
Hiro: I...I'm glad I didn't go into that classroom... I feel like throwing up just hearing about it...  
Me: Damn it, Byakuya! Have some mercy!  
Hiro: But, really, what happened in there?  
Kyouko: Could it be..."The Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind"...?  
Byakuya: ...It seems you and I think alike. That's right. It's conceivable the deaths in that classroom are exactly what that incident one year ago was all about.  
Me: I think you're both right and wrong about this. Think about it. Humanity went to through not one, but TWO World Wars. Why would a bunch of kids killing each other be named THE WORST incident in the History of Mankind? Don't you think there is something far worse about this? A secret so hard to believe, something SO bad...I don't even want to think what that could mean.  
Kyouko: I see...I think you're on to something.  
Me: I wish that was wrong, with all my heart, but this situation we're stuck in tells me otherwise. On the other hand, I DO think that "The Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind" was related to the mass slaughter of Hope's Peak Academy students. And if that's true...  
Byakuya: That incident was also the reason Hope's Peak Academy had to close down?  
Me: Maybe...But not only. Hope's Peak Academy was Japan's Pride. This could have been covered up somehow. No...I think...Gods, please make me be wrong, but I think this somehow influenced the whole country in bad ways.  
Hiro: It all makes sense, but... that would be the worst.  
Hina: It wouldn't just be the worst... It would be the ultimate worst...**

But, if that's the case...  
How come not one of us knew that such a huge incident happened...?  
Did they really cover the entire thing up...?  
No, I doubt it...It'd be impossible...  
But then...  
Maybe the Mastermind truly did something to us to make us forget stuff?  
Kyouko mentioned something along the lines of  _ **"What did you do to my body"**_  at the end of the last Class Trial.  
Does that mean that she's also on board with this theory of mine, after all?  
Well...  
That makes me feel more at ease, I guess.

  
**Byakuya: ...Well, then. I think we're done with our information exchange.  
Hiro:...So, what are we going to do now?  
Byakuya: Hmmm...From this day forward, you will all follow my leadership. But before that, there's one thing I want explained.  
Hiro: Honestly, if you get more high and mighty, you'd hit the ceiling!  
Hina: So... what is it you want explained?  
Byakuya: Kyouko Kirigiri's identity...  
Me: I beg your pardon?  
Hina: K...Kirigiri-chan's identity...? Kirigiri-chan is Kirigiri-chan, isn't she?  
Byakuya: ...But who is that Kyouko Kirigiri? There's a reason why each and every one of us was chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy. Asahina is a  _"Ultimate Swimmer"_... Hagakure is a _"Ultimate Fortune Teller"_... Even Naegi is the  _"Ultimate Lucky"_...But what about Kirigiri...? Does anyone here know her specialty?  
Me: Drop it, will ya?! Leave her alone! She's the only one so far who ever helped in all this mess! Everyone else was completely useless, and now you're trying to turn on her, just like you did with Sakura?!  
Hina: Now that you mention it...Kirigiri-chan... doesn't really like talking about herself.  
Byakuya: It isn't a matter of liking or disliking. It is a matter of trust. How can we trust anyone who isn't even willing to make it clear who they really are? I don't want those dark feelings of distrust to stir us up again. Kirigiri, tell us.  
Me: Kirigiri Kyouko has been my friend since before this mess started! If I have no reason to distrust her, then neither should you!  
Kyouko: It's fine, Raven. The truth is, I can't.  
Toko: Huh?! Why won't you talk?!  
Kyouko: I didn't say I _"won't"_. I said I  _"can't"_.  
Hiro: W...What do you mean...?  
Kyouko: I don't remember...My memory is gone.  
Hina: Your memory is gone...? You don't mean...?! Is that what they call "amnesia"?  
Byakuya: Now's not a good time to start developing a sense of humor. Amnesia isn't even all that funny.  
Toko: Y...You just want to hide the truth from us, don't you...?  
Kyouko: I knew that would happen. I knew you wouldn't believe me...That's why I didn't say anything. But I don't mind. The truth always comes out, sooner or later.  
Byakuya: ...So you insist on not speaking, do you? In that case, I can't let you do as you please.  
Kyouko: What are you going to do? Torture it out of me?  
Me: Hey, what the hell is going on here?!  
Byakuya: I will not succumb to such barbaric methods. It's just that...I must limit your actions somehow. We can't have you doing who knows what in secret.  
Kyouko: Limit my actions...?  
Byakuya: Give me your key. The key to your room!  
Me: And who the hell made you the leader here, Togami Byakuya?! Who do you think you are, ordering everyone around as you please? If you take away the key to her room, then she's as good as dead, because of that damned rule!  
The key to her room...? But, without that key...!  
Byakuya: I suggest you shut up and stop the sentimentalism. What I'm doing is for the good of our group and our survivability. If that's not to her liking, she can just start talking. It's very simple. She always has the option of telling us about herself.  
Naegi: Wait... That sounds like a threat...  
Kyouko: Don't bother with him, Raven. He's the type that once he has his mind fixed in one direction, nothing can sway him, that's how closed-minded he is....Fine. Have it your way.  
Byakuya: So, you're finally going to talk.**

  
Kirigiri-san walked up to Togami-kun without saying a word. And then...  
 _ **She gave him her key.**_

  
**Byakuya: Don't tell me...! Why are you so stubborn...? If you don't talk...  
Kyouko: Even if I wanted to, I can't. I wasn't lying before.  
Hina: I...I think she may be telling the truth... Maybe she really does have amnesia...  
Hiro: Yeah, it's not impossible, 'right? I mean, this is a place where the the worst possible things happen all the time, isn't it? Amnesia isn't the weirdest thing we've seen here...  
Kyouko: ...A place where the worst possible things happen? Are you sure that's the case...? Can you really say everything about life here is bad?  
Me: Ah...!  
Kyouko: *smiles* I think... I said too much.**

  
Kirigiri-chan turned her back to us, and stepped out of the cafeteria without saying another word.

  
**Byakuya: ...Where do you intend to go?  
Kyouko: Don't worry. I won't do anything that would inconvenience you.**

  
Those were her last words, before she left the room, making me burn with rage.

**They left the cafeteria in a sudden dead quiet, with just the sound of the shutting doors ringing in our ears...**

  
**Hiro: W...What's up with her...?  
Hina: I...I think we went too far... We shouldn't have taken her key...  
Toko: S...She deserved it...! S...She must be the type who gets all excited when people say nasty stuff about her...? The worse people say, the more excited she gets...  
Me: Fukawa. Shut up. You're still too loud. I can hear you breathing and your heart thumping. Quiet. Now. Before I use that knife to hack you to pieces, just like Genocider tried before...  
Hiro: Are you asking her to die? Not that I don't understand how you feel!  
Byakuya: And why are YOU angry?  
Me: This is the Sakura's problem all over again...You just all gang up on someone just because some intimidating idiot and his horny lackey say so. You're all just pathetic. She's the only one who can get us the hell out of here, and you signed her death sentence. But fine, be that way, see how much I care about you and your stupidity.  
Toko: D-Don't talk like that about Byakuya-sama, you dirty sow!  
Me: I WILL TALK HOWEVER THE HELL I WANT ABOUT ANY AND EACH OF YOU, IF I WANT TO! You are all a bunch of senseless cretins with an IQ lower than your shoe-size! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE! Togami, you want to kill Kyouko just because she lost her memories? FINE! Be that way! But if she's going down, so am I!  
Byakuya: What the hell are you talking about?! I have no reason to doubt you, since you're not acting all secretive and you remember stuff from your past!  
Me: As if that's what matters! Here, take this, and don't even think about speaking to me again!  
Byakuya: W-Wait-**

  
Pissed off beyond measures, I throw my room's key at him then get out of there, following Kyouko in her search of the truth.  
She's the only one who can get us out of here and I'm going to make sure  **NOTHING**  is going to get in her way.

_**N O T H I N G** _

That night, I and Kyouko managed to use Naegi as a decoy so we could sneak and see if our theory - that the Mastermind can't operate Monokuma and the cameras at the same time - is true or not.  
Everything is risky, of course, but by now, risky is the last thing we care about.

The next day and night were full of interesting discoveries, and even worse, Naegi got attacked by a mysterious person that we thought could only be this Ikusaba Mukuro.  
I mean...Who else could it be?  
By why this ridiculous disguise? It's not like anyone knows how she looks like, so there's nothing to fear if she just goes into hiding again, right?  
But...What is we  _ **DO**_  know how she looks like?

As we got out of the 2nd floor, we found out that there was a body discovery announcement that we had no idea about, so we quickly went to take a brief look at the corpse before getting to the usual Class Trial room, where everyone was acting frantic because we weren't there.

  
**Kyouko: ...If you're looking for us, we're here.  
Me: 'Sup. We're here, see?  
Naegi: K...Kirigiri-san...!! Raven!  
Hina: Kirigiri-chan! Raven-chan! Are you alive?!  
Hiro: N...No... T...That's a ghost for sure...!!  
Me: Stupid as usual.  
Monokuma: Quiet down, quiet down. We have the school trial ahead of us! We can have plenty of fun over there!  
Byakuya: There isn't a penalty for being late, is there?  
Me: ...We made it. No school rules have been violated. Isn't that so, Monokuma?  
Monokuma: She's shifty, that Raven-san. Real shifty...You're really pissing me off! No, there aren't any penalties. I'm sure you'll come to regret it soon, though...I'm going to make you regret it... Anyways, go into the elevator! Now! I'm going up ahead!  
Me: Did you hear that, Kyouko...? You don't think...?  
Kyouko: *nods* It seems that way.  
Me: Tsk. This is bad...  
Hina: So you weren't dead after all!!  
Kyouko: Of course we weren't...  
Hina: Thank god! I was really worried!  
Byakuya: ...The fact  _she's_  alive isn't necessarily something we should be happy about.  
Me: I would suggest you stop the hostilities now, while you still can.  
Byakuya: Is that a threat?!  
Me: No. It's just a piece of advice. No go to the Elevator before Monokuma starts getting weird ideas.  
Byakuya: ...Let's go. We'll discuss it at the school trial.**

  
Byakuya stepped into the elevator without taking another look at us, being followed by Fukawa, Hina and Hagakure. Only Naegi remained behind, eager to question us.

  
**Naegi: Kirigiri-san. There's something I want to ask you before we go in...Where were you until now? You must have used that key and hid somewhere...?  
Kyouko: We were investigating the second floor of the dormitory building.  
Naegi: The second floor... of the dorms?  
Kyouko: There are no cameras or monitors over there. We could act freely without Monokuma watching. But, on the other hand, we also never heard the announcement. I didn't even know you discovered a body.  
Naegi: ...When did you find out?  
Me: Just now. We came back to the first floor after we finished investigating and heard the trial announcement. We had to make a quick detour to take a look at the crime scene. We couldn't just come in without knowing anything, right?  
Naegi: And that's why you were late...  
Kyouko: I'm sorry for keeping you waiting...  
Naegi: So, if that's where you were all along...Was that key you stole the key to the dorms' second floor?  
Me: Not quite, strictly speaking. ...It's  _"Monokuma's secret tool"_. A key that can open any door in this school.  
Naegi: Huh...?!  
Hina: Hey, what are you doing, you three?! If we don't hurry, Monokuma's gonna be angry!  
Kyouko: ...Naegi-kun, I'll tell you all about it after we're done with this trial.  
Me: For now, we should concentrate on surviving it...I guess...  
Kyouko: It will probably be the greatest crucial moment for me so far...  
Me: I don't want to think about it.  
Naegi: Well, then. We should go...**

Ignoring his concerned face, we stepped into the elevator, letting the doors close behind us as we went to the Class Trial room, ready for another hell-trial.

_No one spoke. We all just stood there in the dim light...  
We stood there, not saying a word._

**Monokuma: Well, well, well. I've been waiting for this moment. It's been a long time since we've all been here... We don't need preliminary jokes and scene setting anymore, do we?|  
Me: Shut up and let's get this started already. You're being a pain.  
Monokuma: *sulks* S-So hostile...Let's start straight away!**

  
_And then, the curtain opened for the fifth time..._   
_On a courtroom of life and death...  
Mutual deception of life and death...  
Betrayals of life and death...  
Puzzle solving of life and death...  
Vindications of life and death...   
Trust of life and death...  
_

**  
_A School Trial of..._**

**_...Life and Death..._**

 


	13. G A M E - O V E R

[Careless Whisper - Seether cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCeSJrYy_HA)   
  


We went once again to our assigned seats, stealing a short glance around us, noticing just how very few of us are left, then started our debate.  
It is pretty obvious that this Trial is going to have a terrible ending.  
Even so...  
Hopefully, it's going to be the best outcome out of a horrible Bad End.

 

 **Byakuya: Let's start by talking about the victim. We have an unidentifiable victim... We must make clear who she really was.**  
**Hiro: I thought it was Kirigiri-chi or Raven-chi who died, 'right? I can't accept any other answer!**  
**Toko: Both K...Kirigiri and Black are standing right there, you know...!**  
**Hiro:  Wrong! Those are clearly ghosts, 'right?!**  
**Hina: They have legs, though.**  
**Hiro:  Um, that's probably because...It's a new ghost model that they've been developing recently!!**  
**Me: And I thought there were limits to being an idiot...**  
**Naegi: Um... Would you accept it if I prove the body couldn't possibly be Kirigiri-san or Raven-san? Let's compare Kirigiri-san's distinguishing features with those of the body.**  
**Hina: Kirigiri-chan's distinguishing features...?**  
**Naegi: Consider her gloves. They can help us solve this mystery. Raven doesn't wear any, so it was obvious it wasn't her.**  
**Byakuya: In that case, shouldn't we also get an explanation for why she wears those gloves in the first place...?**  
**Kyouko: ...Do you know why?**  
**Byakuya: Monokuma told us... There's something on your hands you want no one to see, isn't there?**  
**Me: What a jerk.**  
**Hina: Oh! Speaking of, the body didn't have any gloves on, right?!**  
**Hiro: They must have been burned away in that explosion! It would take more than that to convince me! Don't be tricked by the evil ghost, you guys!! Kirigiri-chi over there is a ghost!**  
**Naegi: That body didn't have any gloves on! She had clip-on nails on her hand, didn't she? It must be very uncomfortable to have gloves on while wearing those kind of nails. In addition, Kirigiri-san wears those gloves in order to hide her hands, doesn't she...? Wouldn't it be strange for someone who wants to hide their hands to wear fake nails?**  
**Hiro: How naive of you! A woman's heart is a complicated thing!**  
**Hina: I think it's you who is naive about how a woman's heart works!**  
**Byakuya: ...How about it, Kirigiri?**  
**Me: You guys are a bunch of insensitive jerks...**  
**Kyouko: Never mind them. I had my gloves specially made to fit the size of my hands, so they wouldn't hinder me in my daily life... If I wore fake nails, I wouldn't even be able to put them on...**  
**Naegi: Is that enough proof? That body never belonged to Kirigiri-san.**  
**Byakuya: Of course it didn't. She's standing right there.**  
**Hiro: So... Who is the victim...? We must identify her..**  
**Byakuya: That's what I've been saying since the beginning. Now you're just turning the conversation around.**  
**Me: You were all being idiots about the nonexistent gloves of the deceased person, but everybody failed to mention the obvious Fenrir organisation tattoo. Can't you see? The body belongs to the Ultimate Soldier, Ikusaba Mukuro, the 18th student that we never actually met and whose existence defies all of Monokuma's rules...Possibly.**  
**Hiro: Wha...!?**  
**Hina: W...Wait a second... Wasn't Mukuro Ikusaba supposed to be the true identity of the mastermind...?**  
**Monokuma: Ahahaha! You seem surprised! But it's just as she said! Raven-chan is completely right! This school trial is the school trial for the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba!!**  
**Me: Yay! Fantastic! Let's unveil the murder mystery of a person we've never fucking met! How fun!**  
**Hina: *sweatdrops* I...Don't know how to react.**  
**Me: Then don't.**

  
Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sigh, realising how this is going to be so much more difficult, since I'm surrounded by obsolete idiots and ignorant peasants who believe themselves above times.

  
  
**Hina: W...What are you saying...? Is this a trial for the mastermind's murder...?**  
**Byakuya: Of course not. It means our presupposition that Mukuro Ikusaba is the mastermind was wrong.**  
**Hina: But, she's _"Ultimate Despair"_... That really sounds like something you'd call a mastermind...**  
**Byakuya: No, it's strange that we called Mukuro Ikusaba _"Ultimate Despair"_ in the first place. No such thing was written in the profile I saw...All it said was that Mukuro Ikusaba is a _"Ultimate Soldier"_ , like Black just mentioned.**  
**Me: Tsk. Back at last name basis, Togami? You truly piss me off.**  
**Byakuya: See if I care. So, where did that _"Despair"_ name come from, anyway...? Kyouko Kirigiri... It was you who told that to Naegi, wasn't it?**  
**Me: I think you're missing something important, at that is the fact that you only knew she was the Ultimate Soldier from the file _WE_ gave you.**  
**Hiro: So, did Kirigiri-chi have her information wrong?**  
**Hina: Also, who was that Mukuro Ikusaba person anyway? We've never even seen her, and as soon as she's about to appear she just turns up dead...**  
**Toko: U...Usually, when an important character dies, their death scene is much more carefully depicted...**  
**Byakuya: Which means, she wasn't an important character after all. Mukuro Ikusaba was just like us. A simple participant in this game...**  
**Hina: So, who is the mastermind, if not her...?**  
**Toko: It must be Hope's Peak Academy's headmaster, after all..!**  
**Kyouko: No, the headmaster has nothing to do with it.**  
**Me: You're all so narrow-minded, I swear...**  
**Byakuya: You've been wrong about Ikusaba Mukuro. You could be wrong about that too.**  
**Kyouko: My information... Is not wrong.**  
**Monokuma: Hey, hey! Get it over with! We're in the middle of a trial! You should concentrate on the culprit behind Mukuro Ikusaba's murder! Please refrain from any more private conversations!!**  
**Byakuya: ...Fine. We'll leave the mastermind's identity for later. But, please remember. I will, without fail, reveal who you really are. I swear it on the Togami family name!**  
**Monokuma: My motto is never to take such cheap provocation to heart. Well, then. Let me make one thing clear again, so you bastards don't get confused. This school trial is conducted when a murder takes place between students at this school! I advise you bastards to hammer down this fact into your heads!**  
**Byakuya: In other words, both the victim and the culprit are students.**  
**Hina: So, does that mean one of us killed Mukuro ...?**  
**Hiro: No, it's possible there's a 18th student still in hiding...!**  
**Monokuma: There isn't. There are only 17 high school students participating in this game.**  
**Hina: Seriously?! So, is Mukuro Ikusaba's killer really among us...?!**  
**Toko: W...W...Who is it?! Who killed her...?!**  
**Byakuya: ...Don't get excited. We've narrowed down the suspect list already.**  
**Me: Of course. There's only 3 people who could have done it, considering how your unique neuron works. Naegi, Kyouko and myself, correct? It's always been that way, and the stigma against Kyouko only grew with each day. Besides, nobody knew where we were these days, and it's not like Lemurian brain, Doughnut Brain or whatever the hell Debbie Downer is could have done it, correct? And God Forbid, the Almighty Heir of the Togami Corporation canNOT die here! Ah...Wait, never mind, there is no Togami corp. here, so you're nothing more than a stuck up snob. But do continue this pointless debate anyways.**  
**Byakuya: You insolent nobody! How dare yo-**  
**Me: Yap yap, enough barking, do tell your own side of _WHY_ we are the prime suspects. I'm sure you have a long story to protect your alibi.**  
**Byakuya: Fine, I will explain, but not for you, but for the rest of these idiots.. Yesterday, just after Night Time began, I visited the garden. I know one thing for certain. At that time, there was no dead body over there. In other words, the murder took place after I left the garden.**  
**Me: I guess your arrogance was just too poignant and it killed everything around.**  
**Kyouko: Raven...That's enough.**  
**Me: *sighs* Sorry...**  
**Byakuya: Tsk. After I left, I've been with Hagakure and Fukawa and Asahina at the gymnasium the entire time.**  
**Kyouko: The gymnasium...?**  
**Byakuya: The four of us were busy taking apart Monokuma over there. For caution's sake, we all avoided being alone the entire night. We even went to the bathroom in pairs. In other words, the four of us have an alibi. A perfect alibi.**  
**Kyouko: On the other hand, me, Raven and Naegi-kun have no alibi, and that's why we've been shortlisted as suspects.**  
**Me: What a surprise.**  
**Naegi: ...Um, can I say something? It's about my alibi...**  
**Byakuya: ...Do you have some kind of objection?**  
**Naegi: Before I object... I want to confirm the time period the murder took place at...I think we might find a clue there...**  
**Byakuya: Do as you please. Someone, lend him a hand.**  
**Hiro: I'm with Togami-chi. I can also confirm there was no dead body at the garden last night...I also checked right after Night Time began last evening, which was around 10pm! In other words, the murder took place after 10 o'clock last night.**  
**Hina: That means the murder happened sometime between then and the time we discovered the body, right?...Um, at what time did we discover the body, anyway?**  
**Hiro: The first person to discover the body was Fukawa-chi, when she went to the garden to bring us the pickaxe...**  
**Naegi: It was 9 o'clock when we discovered the body. Fukawa-san said so herself when she went to bring the pickaxe...**  
**Toko: Y...Yeah... It was around 9am...**  
**Naegi: To summarize, we can conclude the murder took place between yesterday evening at 10 and this morning at 9...I... Was already asleep when Night Time began last night. That's why I have no alibi for after 10pm...But, I was with everyone else this morning before 9, wasn't I? I met you at the cafeteria, didn't I? When was that...?**  
**Hina: That's it! It was around 7:30! I checked the time when I entered the cafeteria, so I'm sure that's right!**  
**Hiro: That means Naegi-chi doesn't have an alibi between 10 last night and this morning at 7:30...**  
**Naegi: I think murder didn't take place after 10pm. It was actually much later.**  
**Byakuya: ...Why do you think so?**  
**Naegi: It's the sprinklers at the garden...Those sprinklers are programmed to water the plants every morning at 7:30, aren't they? In other words, if the body was at the garden before 7:30am...Then it's strange that it wasn't completely wet!**  
**Toko: W...Wait a second...! I...I remember it very well...! I...I remember the body being wet... I...It was dripping wet...!**  
**Naegi: Fukawa-san, you've got that wrong.**  
**Toko: W...Wrong...? W...Why am I wrong...? A...Are you going to say it's not the body but my lower mouth that's dripping wet?! I...I won't acknowledge such a dirty insult...!**  
**Me: What the hell is wrong with you?!**  
**Naegi: *shocked* That's not it...! What I'm saying is that the body wasn't wet because of the sprinklers...**  
**Toko: Not because of the sprinklers...? A...Are you trying to deny my very existence by denying the sprinklers...?! I...If you're saying the sprinklers have nothing to do with it... T..T...T...Try proving it!!**  
**Naegi: If we study the state of the body after the explosion, it's obvious it didn't get wet from the sprinklers... Only the top of the body was wet. The bottom was completely dry, wasn't it? If the body had gotten wet because of the sprinklers, it should have been drenched from top to bottom.**  
**Toko: A...A wet top... And a dry bottom...?! What kind of a savage maniac would...!!**  
**Hina: That's it. I can't take her anymore.**  
**Naegi: Let me... Continue my explanation. The reason only the top of the body was wet is...When the body was burning, I threw water at it. I threw the water only at the top half of the body, which was on fire.**  
**Toko: So... You weren't lying when you said it wasn't the sprinklers that got the body wet...**  
**Naegi: Therefore, if the body didn't get wet from the sprinklers, the murder at the botanical garden must have taken place...Sometime after 7:30 in the morning, when the sprinklers turn on! That narrows down the time the murder took place to between 7:30 and 9 o'clock, when we discovered the body.**  
**Hina: But, the time Naegi doesn't have an alibi is between 10pm and 7:30am, isn't it?**  
**Hiro: Which means Naegi-chi couldn't possibly have committed the murder! His alibi is now as good as ours!**  
**Naegi: In that case, the only persons remaining without an alibi are Kirigiri and Raven...**  
**Me: Woawww, congrats, Egg-boi. To think that after 4 Trials, our deduction skills finally rubbed off on you. I applaud your shrewdness.**  
**Byakuya: What do you have to say to defend yourselves?**  
**Me: *shrugs* I have no alibi, that much is sure. As well as that, I and Kyouko stayed apart for quite a long time, so even between us, if one of us killed Mukuro, we'd have no idea for that matter. But hey, congrats, you narrowed it down to only 2 people! You're an incredible leader, _Byakuya-chi_ ~!...But there is no way Kyouko is the culprit, I can assure you that much.**  
**Byakuya: And how exactly would you know that?**  
**Me: Because she's the only one who can solve the mystery of this place, and if she gets killed, that's thrown down the garbage for all of us, especially her.**  
**Byakuya: You claim that, and yet, Kirigiri has a motive to kill Ikusaba Mukuro.**  
**Me: Oh, really? Amaze me.**  
**Byakuya: Kirigiri said Ikusaba was _"Ultimate Despair"_. In other words, she thought she was the mastermind. She could have killed Mukuro Ikusaba thinking she's putting an end to everything, couldn't she? But she was wrong...  Ikusaba was never the mastermind. That was not according to her plan.**  
**Me: That's where you're wrong. She only _TOLD_ you she was the Ultimate Despair. How many times do I have to repeat myself, dumbass? If it weren't for the documents she gave Naegi, you'd have died like an idiot, having no idea she's the Ultimate Soldier. Better reconsider your arguments next time you decide to open your mouth.**  
**Hina: Ah! I remembered something! There was a knife sticking from the body, right?**  
**Toko: Ah! That knife...!**  
**Hina: Didn't we give that knife to Raven-chan?**  
**Me: *applauds* Congrats, your memory is better than that of a gold fish.**

  
They continued to argue about the cause of death and what the weapon/s used was/were, the explosion and why it occurred, but to be fair, I only stole one glance at Kyouko and I knew what she was planning.  
Biting my lip, I close my eyes and start muttering the lyrics of a song my brother used to play when he'd either dance with me or Chisa, on the rare occasions they would both come home.

 

 _I'm never gonna dance again_  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

  
**Naegi: I'm not defending either of them...But tell me...What happened last night? Why were you in my room, Raven?**  
**Me: ...I saved you.**  
**Naegi: Saved me? What do you mean?**  
**Me: *sighs* That night, Ikusaba Mukuro came into your room to kill you. I was weak last night...I was incredibly exhausted, to say the least, and my legs were doing me no justice. Truth be told...I...I was trying to get to Byakuya's room, to get his help. Have a place to sleep so I wouldn't break any rules, and as well as that, get my pills since they were still locked in my room. I know I gave him the key as a sign of solidarity for Kyouko...But I was also reckless enough to forget about my own well-being. So, as I was walking down the dorm corridors, I noticed someone weird entering your room, and on further inspection, it was that person, who I can only assume is Ikusaba Mukuro. I checked on you to see if you were okay, and since I had the knife at me, I thought that I could at least incapacitate her somehow. I wasn't a Forensics Doctor for nothing, y'know?**  
**Naegi: But...Why did you kill her?**  
**Me: You can say there are two reasons. One of them was pure bad luck. I didn't actually mean to kill her, I guess...Not at first. But seeing that I did, in the end...I thought it would benefit everyone.**  
**Hina: What do you mean?**  
**Me: Do you remember the first day here? When we gathered at the cafeteria to discuss what we found out about the school and whatever? Back when everyone was still...Alive?**  
**Hina: Ah...! When you said you'd let your door unlocked, if anyone wanted to escape?**  
**Me: *nods* We've already come this far, no more floors to be unlocked, so if there's anything, this trial should unlock the most important place in here, that holds all the secrets we need to solve everything. It's true, if it wasn't for Mukuro's appearance, I doubt I'd have killed anyone...It's stupid to say, but I got attached to everyone. But since she was a stranger...I had nothing to lose, correct?**  
**Hina: ...Raven-chan...**  
**Me: And I said it before, didn't I? This place...My home, there's nothing different. I don't have a clue what it's like to be out of this cage my health forced me into...So if there is a way to get you the hell out of here...The key is Kyouko. She's the smartest person here and has the best mind for riddles and mysteries...You _can_ live without me, no problem. I'm nothing important...But without her...*shakes head* I can't see a future for you, out of here.**  
**Byakuya: Stop lying, Black! All I'm hearing is a bunch of lies! I refuse to believe anything you say!**  
**Me: Can you prove that I'm innocent, Byakuya? I'm pretty sure you can't. Not even Monokuma could find either myself or Kyouko, so your best bet is a 50/50 vote chance.**  
**Byakuya: You've done a charade like this one before, you think I'd trust you again with this?**  
**Me: Byakuya...I told you last time...I cared for Celeste and I didn't want her to die like that...But there was no way she could have gotten away with it. The circumstances are different now...There are two people in this room that I care about enough to die for...Even...Even if...I...Won't see...Kyousuke again...**  
**Byakuya: It's exactly because of your brother that I think you wouldn't risk-**  
**Me: What do I have to earn from lying? If the culprit really is Kyouko, then I die and don't see him again. How do I win, Byakuya?**  
**Byakuya: And how do you win by dying by yourself?**  
**Me: ...There are more Ultimates out of here. My brother...I remember he was trying to get into this important organisation. He never told me its name, as far as I remember, but you're all important people and he'd treasure your existence more than if only I was to live...And besides...I couldn't...Possibly...K-...K...ARGH, TO HELL WITH THIS ALL, JUST END THIS AGONY ALREADY, I CAN'T GO ON ANY LONGER!**

  
_By this time, I was already sobbing and screaming in rage, barely coherent anymore._

  
**Me: Yes, fuck, I'm a liar, I know, but that's one thing I said that is true! My life is fucking meaningless, it's always been! I'm a god damn plebeian, just like you always said, and I don't deny this, okay? All I wanted was to make sure as many of you get the hell out of here, but as usual I FAIL AT EVERYTHING! I'm a failure, that's what I am! And even worse, I have no way to actually prove that I'm the culprit, since I've been such an annoying liar so far that nobody believes my words anymore!**

  
_I started pulling at my hair and scratching my neck, not knowing what to do anymore._

  
**Naegi: I...I think we should listen and respect her words...**  
**Monokuma: That's it! Time's up!**  
**Byakuya: What the hell is the meaning of this?! You never mentioned a time limit!**  
**Monokuma:  It's because you were late! That's why we're pressed for time!! And so, it's time to vote, you bastards! Please use the switches in front of you!**  
**Me: Guys...Please...I swear I'm not lying...This time, I swear on my brother's life...No, on this necklace that he gave me when he found out I got scouted by Hope's Peak...I swear I'm not lying...Please...Vote for me...**  
**Byakuya: That's absurd! The whole trial makes no sense whatsoever and there is no wa-**  
**Me: Byakuya...Please...That's enough.**

  
_Should've known better than to cheat a friend_  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

 

 **Byakuya: Why are you singing Careless Whisper...?**  
**Me: It's a comfort song very dear to me...It's...My favourite song.**  
**Byakuya: Why are you telling me this...?**  
**Me: Munakata Kisara.**  
**Byakuya: *eyes widen* Huh...?**  
**Me: I told you I'd tell you my name some time, correct?...If I didn't tell you now, you'd never find out. My brother wouldn't have told you.**  
**Byakuya: Munakata...Kisara...**  
**Me: Chisa...and Kisa...My brother's favourite girls. Chisa and Kisa. It was always fun to hear that. We'd pretend we were sisters for the sake of it. And Juzo would make so much fun of us...**  
**Monokuma: Time to vote!**  
**Me: Please, Byakuya...I'm sorry I've been so cruel to you all this time...But for the sake of everything good...For the sake of Peace and Hope...Please...Vote for me.**  
  
  
His face held a pained expression, one that I've never seen before. One of shock and despair, clearly uncharacteristic of him.

  
**Monokuma: Well...What will it be? Oh, oh! Not all votes are for the same person, how fun!**  
**Me: Wh-What?**  
**Monokuma: It seems like dear Togami-kun still voted for Kirigiri-chan!**  
**Me: Byakuya...I'm so sorry...**  
**Monokuma: You guys were correct! Raven-chan was the culprit all along! Although...This trial was so boring and disappointing! I wanted more emotions and despair in it! Boooo!**  
**Hiro: I'm sorry... Ray-chi...**  
**Hina: S...Sorry...**  
**Toko: I...It's all your fault, you know...!**  
**Me: I'm sorry to have disappointed everyone...I mean, I've always been a disappointment, but if my death means you can have a chance to escape...Then maybe I finally did something good with my life.**  
**Byakuya: No...I know you weren't the culprit. I can see it in your eyes. Even now, you're still lying.**  
**Me: ...! Wh-What...?**  
**Kyouko: Raven...I promise I will not let him get away with it. It was all my responsibility. Thank you for everything.**  
**Byakuya: Kirigiri, it's all your fault! This whole trial, her punishment! It's all on you! You are directly killing her!**  
**Me: Calm down, Byakuya, it's nobody's fault but the Mastermind's. Please, have this. Don't forget me...Please...**

  
I took off my necklace and put it around his neck, smiling painfully at him, then hugged him tightly for the last time, muttering in his ear the magic four words that I never thought I'd ever speak, making him go stiff as a plank and gasp, trembling softly.  
Taking another breath, I go to hug Kyouko and give her back the key, making sure nobody else realises it, then I go a bit farther away from the rest and try to smile at them, but I couldn't help it.  


_Now that you're gone_  
What I did's so wrong, so wrong  
That you had to leave me alone

I hung my head, gritting my teeth and covered my face with my hands, scared out of my wits, not wanting to even think about what's going to happen next.

 **Me: I can't...!...No...This...Trial...I didn't...I fell asleep out of the dormitory and this is my punishment! I never killed anyone! Godamn it, even now, I can't control myself, how pathetic...! I thought I wasn't afraid of death...B-But...It's...Terrifying...I don't...Wanna...I don't wanna die...! I'm so scared...Why is it so hard to let go...?!**  
**Byakuya: Rave...Tsk...Kisara!**  
**Monokuma: Time to get excited! It's punishment time!**  
**Me: Byakuya...!**  
**Monokuma: Ah, how much I wanted to use this Execution on you, Raven-chan! And it's a punishment fit perfectly for you, the Ultimate Forensics Doctor! It's called _Autopsy_! Upupupupu, stand back and enjoy the show!!!**

I tried to reach my arm out to him, streams of tears going down my cheeks like rivers, eyes puffy, but before anyone could do anything, a collar came from nowhere and latched itself to my neck, pulling and dragging me with an extraordinary force to the Execution room, before I found myself strapped on a table, barely able to move.  
Above me, the ceiling was snow-white, a blinding light above kept getting in my eyes, and moving blades...Scalpels were going down slowly.  
I tried to struggle, get the hell out of there, looking like a savage animal, looking left and right, pushing my neck back to look behind me...And to my horror, behind me, various mannequins shared the same fate I will - The blades were coming down on them, just like how I used to see in movies and cartoons, but they weren't giving the mannequin even cuts, but they started with shallow yet painfully well aimed cuts, on the face, on the arms, on the legs and belly, only later hacking them to pieces. Not enough to kill you at first, but enough to get you to scream in agony.  
  
I still remember how shocked I was when I first held a scalpel, how easily I managed to cut my finger and saw the blood trickling down.  
Now...It's so much worse.  
It made my mind go completely blank and I started shrieking incoherently, sobbing in fear, wanting someone to save me, even thought I knew I had no chance.  
Nobody could escape Monokuma's executions...

  
**Me: GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I DIDN'T KILL IKUSABA MUKURO! I AM INNOCENT! I ONLY FELL ASLEEP IN THE ARCHIVES! STOP THIS!! PLEASE!! SOMEONE...ANYONE, HELP!!! KYOUSUKE! KYOUSUKEEE! BYAKUYA! KYOUKO! ANYONE, PLEASE, SAVE ME...! PLEASE!!!!....Ah...AH....AHHHH!!!!! ENOSHIMAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

  
With a last scream of desperation, the blades started cutting my skin, drawing blood, a never-ending stinging pain surging through my body - I wasn't ready to die, but this pain...It was killing all my ration and senses.

But that was all gone, somehow, when I found myself in an abyss of vertigo, falling and falling into the darkness, the straps coming undone and seeing how the lights from the Execution room were getting dimmer and dimmer...Then disappearing altogether.  
For a while, I had no idea if I was alive or not, but that all ended when my consciousness ended, a veil of darkness being put over me.

It was **G A M E - O V E R** for Raven Black...  
  
_**No.**_  
  
For _**Munakata Kisara.**_


	14. Another Chance

(( Thank you so much  **_Mod_**[ ** _Chiaki-chan_**  ](https://chiakinhelp.tumblr.com/) for doing my request, it's gorgeous, just like all the aesthetics and edits you make!! Yours truly, - Fox Anon <3 ))

 

_Urgh...My head...My body...What's with this pain...?  
Am I...Dead? What happened...?_

My head was spinning like a wind-spinner and I couldn't even manage to get up or move in any way, that's how tired and fatigue the flesh of my body felt.  
I somehow managed to open my eyes and after the blurriness disappeared, I realised I was in a huge room filled with thrash and and broken things.

Is this really what Hell looks like?  
Was I really such a horrible person while alive that I deserved to be banished to the pits of hell?  
I mean, I never expected there to be an After-Life, much less, a Hell...  
And I guess it's nowhere how I imagined it to be, either.  
Less fire and or screams of despair, and to top it all, the lack of demons and devils was rather peculiar.

_Or...Could this be a Purgatory?_

Hell if I know anymore.

All I knew was that I was thirsty and hungry like hell, but I couldn't move, so the only thing my ration thought was _**"You're in hell, you're going to be in pain forever. That's what you deserve for all the sins you've committed."**_

**Fun.**

With that, I went back to sleep, hoping that the pain will go away with it.  
But of course, that didn't happen, and even worse, I kept getting flashbacks of how terrible I was with the people I once called friends during this Killing Game.  
Yeah...I guess I really deserve it, after all...

_***C R A S H*** _

A loud noise was heard from somewhere farther away in this room, but apart from the jolt from the loud noise that disturbed the quietness, I didn't bother to move, just sighing and closing back my eyes.

  
**-??-: How stupid...The god damn thrash room, of all things...That Kirigiri is going to pay for this...**

  
That voice...So familiar...But why...? What the hell is he doing here...?

  
**-??-: Kisara...? What in the world are you doing there?! Get up, there's no time to loiter around! We have work to do!  
Me: Honestly...Even in Hell I get no chance to rest...  
Byakuya: Hell? What are you talking about?  
Me: Isn't it obvious...? I'm dead, I'm in Hell, what a surprise. Look at this place...Look at the state I'm in. Bleeding, stinging and whatever.  
Byakuya: You're not dead, for Christ's sake! And this is not Hell, this is just the Thrash room.  
Me: Thrash room...? *chuckles* Huh...Guess I'm finally home.  
Byakuya: Enough with the stupid jokes! Come on, get up and let's leave this place! It stinks worse than Fukawa, and that says something.  
Me: Why are you even here? This is no place for you. You're the last person who-...Why do you have a cup of Udon on your head...? Is this the new fashion trend?  
Byakuya: *slapping it away* What the-...Look, I came here to save you, and that's how you, and this is how you thank me?!  
Me: I'm DEAD! You're NOT real! I've seen you countless times before! You can't fool me again! Stop making my heart hurt, okay?! I know, I'm in Hell, I deserve all this, but for the love of everything good in this World, PLEASE STOP HURTING ME!  
Byakuya: ...? Kisara...This is the real life. You're alive. Now come on, let's get you up...**

  
He got down next to me and helped me sit, leaning on the wall, as small beads of salty water started falling down my face.

  
 **Me: This...This...You touched me...This never happened before...And...I felt it too...What is this...?  
Byakuya: It means I'm real, not some stupid hallucination.  
Me: No...Way...But look at me...I remember the blades going down...And cutting me...Look at the wounds...A-And the blood...! How could I survive an Execution?!  
Byakuya: It seems like Alter Ego still had some strength to stop the Execution and save you, just in time. Monokuma was livid.  
Me: Alter Ego...? So Chihiro saved my life...What a smart one...  
Byakuya: *nods* Here, I brought you these. Kirigiri pointed out that you'd need them.  
Me: Hadn't had them in like 2-3 days. No wonder I can barely move...**  
  
  
I took the pills and the bottle of water, taking all of them down in one gulp, then ate the sandwish like it was the last thing on Earth, then closed my eyes, relaxing my breath, massaging my legs.

  
**Byakuya: What are you doing?  
Me: I haven't taken my pills for a while, so I have to ease the pain and help the circulation in my legs, otherwise I'm not sure I can go up the stairs out of the door-...Hey, wait a second...She DID give you the Key, right?  
Byakuya: Tsk. Of course she did. Just after the trial she came to me and put it in my pocket, telling me what to do to get here and rescue you.  
Me: Heh. Togami Byakuya, my hero. Never thought I'd say that. I mean...I didn't think you'd come to rescue someone like me, especially from a place like this. You're not the type to go into action directly, even more, when you don't know what's awaiting you.  
Byakuya: I didn't have a choice, did I? Someone HAD to get you out of here.  
Me: And that couldn't be Kyouko, hm~?  
Byakuya: Shut up.  
Me: *smiles* You're adorable. Thank you for your trouble.  
Byakuya: Speak about it and I'll throw you into a piranha-infested pool.  
Me: *laughs* That's Byakuya for you. Okay, help me up, I'll try to see if I can move...Or at least stand on my own.**

  
He helped me up, but unfortunately, I couldn't just yet walk by my self really well, so I had to lean and cling on him the whole walk up in front of the door, where he unlocked it, and to my horror, there was a never-ending ladder going upstairs, which made my knees shake.

  
**Me: I-I...Have no way...I cannot climb all this...  
Byakuya: Just start climbing. It's not as if I'll just let you fall.  
Me: A-Are you sure...?  
Byakuya: Tsk. I'm not a liar.  
Me: Okay...I...Trust you.**

  
Taking a breath to relax my nerves, I start climbing shakily, with Byakuya just one step behind me, since he's tall enough, with one arm around my waist, supporting me and helping me climb.  
It wasn't easy, but as we started talking, it was as if I completely forgot about the pain, and focused on the conversation.

  
**Me: How did you know I wasn't the killer?  
Byakuya: I know a liar when I see one.  
Me: I lied to you before, and you said nothing.  
Byakuya: I got better at reading you.  
Me: The killer...Was none of us, Y'know?  
Byakuya: Huh?!  
Me: *nods* This trial was used by the Mastermind as a way to get rid of the only people who could unmask him. None of us killed Ikusaba Mukuro.   
Byakuya: Then what was that killing confession back then? When Naegi supposedly was attacked in his room?  
Me: That was true. Kyouko was there much faster and managed to get rid of the...Whoever that was. On a side note, I lied when I said we were apart. We weren't.  
Byakuya: What a surprise here.   
Me: We found out some crucial stuff in the meantime...And remembered some things as well. For example...Kyouko is the Ultimate Detective. Makes much more sense now, hm~?  
Byakuya: Tsk. Big deal.  
Me: It seemed to be enough of a big deal to make you think she's the traitor. As well as that, the Headmaster is...Was her father, Kirigiri Jin.   
Byakuya: So the Mastermind is her father?  
Me: Goodness, no way in hell. We went to his room and it was a complete mess. A person who own that room for so long doesn't need to throw around everything to find something he needs. He KNOWS exactly where it is.  
Byakuya: I see, then. Why did you scream Enoshima's name back then?  
Me: Ah...That...I think I know who's behind Monokuma...But it's only a theory, I cant say much. Thing is, neither me nor Kyouko killed that dead person you guys found, but one second it was alive, and the next one, it was dead. The mastermind couldn't kill the person since they aren't a participant in this game...So what if the dead body you found was actually someone else's?  
Byakuya: How would that make any sense at all? Enoshima was killed, right? She can't be the Mastermind either way.  
Me: Can't you see the inconsistencies here? The dead body had both the Fenrir tattoo and clip-on nails. The Ultimate Soldier couldn't, in this world, have fake nails and still be a Soldier. Who is the only one here who had fake nails? Enoshima Junko. Which means the dead body was Junko's. But that wasn't Junko, since the real Junko wasn't a part of Fenrir, so that only leads to the idea that Mukuro, for some reason, disguised herself as Junko...And Junko was the Mastermind. That's what I and Kyouko come to think. Problem is...Why? I mean, in-game, there was already Sakura who became a mole, but she was AFTER the game began. So maybe...Mukuro/Junko never lost her memories? If you recall, when she died, she said _"This wasn't supposed to happen, why me?"_ , correct? So now that you think about it, maybe she wasn't expecting to get killed? Monokuma also said it wanted, at first, to throw her in a dark cell or something, but changed its mind. Maybe that's the link between everything?  
Byakuya: What the hell...?  
Me: It's fine if you don't believe me. I know it's incredibly far-fetched...  
Byakuya: I'm past the point of not believing any theory, as weird or impossible as it sounds.  
Me: Also...Ikusaba Mukuro WAS The Ultimate Despair.  
Byakuya: But you said-  
Me: It's just she wasn't the only one. The Ultimate Despair isn't just one person, but more. And they must be behind THAT Tragedy.  
Byakuya: This is getting annoying. I'll kill him, no matter what.  
Me: That, we will. Until then, were finally here.**

  
I managed to open the trap door and stepped out, staying plank, back down on the floor, catching my breath. I was completely worn out.  
  
 **Byakuya: There's no time to waste, let's go.  
Me: Easy for you to say, I'm exhausted!  
Byakuya: Tsk. You talk too much.**

 

Not even letting me the chance to speak, he picked me up and we got to Gym, where I found Kyouko and Makoto standing there, with Monokuma. As soon as she saw me, Kyouko smirked in victory, then looked back at Monokuma.

 

 **Monokuma: I'm always glad to have Togami-san pay me a visit, but...Why is Should-Have-Been-Executed Raven-chan with him?! Could it be? Did Togami-san go and save her?! After I did my best to punish her?!  
Byakuya: ...And what if I did?  
Monokuma: _"If the correct culprit is chosen, they alone will be punished"_... It may be harsh, but those are the rules. Therefore, here comes another punishment! This time, it's not going to fail!!  
Byakuya...Tsk. Do as you please. But, before you do, there's one thing I want to say. If you punish Kisara right now, you lose this game. I hope that's okay with you.  
Monokuma: Huh? I... lose the game...? Hey! What does that even mean?!  
Kyouko: That entire school trial was something you schemed up, wasn't it? The entire thing was your plan to stop me from interfering by killing me. In other words, if things went according to plan, it was me who should have been executed.  
Monokuma: W...Wait... What are you saying...?  
Kyouko: But, that plan went splendidly awry when Raven decided to overlook my contradiction. No, better said, when she decided to sacrifice herself in my stead. It probably took you by complete surprise. The possibility of someone protecting another under that kind of stress never even crossed your mind. But then, you decided to act on your feet, and your solution to that unexpected situation...Was to execute Raven as the culprit. It was a desperate measure... But that's not all it was. You probably felt Raven was also a threat. Raven, who was the most Hope-filled person here and who would do anything to get rid of your petty Despair.  
Byakuya: But, another surprise was waiting for you. Someone who could interfere with Kisara's execution.  
Naegi: Alter Ego...  
Byakuya: It was a miscalculation on your part. You didn't think anyone could come back from the dead to save another... ...But you were wrong.  
Kyouko: It wasn't Raven who killed Mukuro Ikusaba. It was you.  
Me: Nevertheless, you decided to execute me. That action is against the school rules you love so much. Didn't you just say...? A culprit will be killed only if the correct culprit is chosen.  
Monokuma: Hmf. Is that why I lose...?The true culprit is me and not you, Kyouko-chan or Naegi-kun? That's a rude thing to say...Do you have any proof?  
Me: I don't.  
Monokuma: ...Are you messing with me? You say all that with such conviction but you don't have any proof...?  
Kyouko: We don't have any right now. Give me just a little more time, and I'm certain I'll find some. No matter how much you try to hide it, there is only one truth.  
Monokuma: That Great Detective catch phrase you just coughed out is so cliche, you know.  
Kyouko: If Raven had been the culprit, would she show up here in front of you like she just did...? She would've been frightened by the crime he committed... Frightened by the execution... Tried to escape you any way she could... She would've been eaten alive by that beloved despair of yours...But, here we are. Standing right here facing you without losing hope.  
Monokuma: Are you implying that's as good as any proof? Do you just expect me to accept it?  
Kyouko: I know you won't accept it that easily. But...The people watching will be just the same. If they see Raven executed like that, they wouldn't accept it so easily. Especially, not for a second time.  
Monokuma: ...Eh?  
Kyouko: Here's what the people watching will probably think the moment you execute Raven. They'll think you're forcing the execution exactly because what we just said hit the bull's-eye.  
Me: They'll think you can't kill _"hope"_ with _"despair"_!  
Monokuma: Gu...!   
Kyouko: If you insist you're being wrongly accused, how about proving it?  
Byakuya: Proving it is your only option at this stage. If you kill Kisara right now without proving your innocence, you're simply accepting defeat.  
Monokuma: Gugugu...!!  
Kyouko:  If you want to make us despair by playing fair and square, you must accept my proposal. That's your only option.  
Monokuma: And... What would that proposal be...?  
Me: Let's redo Mukuro Ikusaba's school trial. This time, as a fair trial in accordance with the school rules. This will be the last Class Trial. It will be our final match. The final match between _hope_ and _despair_!  
Kyouko: ...How about it? It will be a development worthy of being called _"a climax"_ , won't it?  
Monokuma: Hee hee hee hee... Interesting.  _Bear_ y interesting! I decided to change my  _bear_ sonality again. The old one was getting boring. Yes, it's time to get things done and o _bear_  with. It does sound worthy of being called _"a climax"._  
Naegi: ...So, do you accept?  
Monokuma: If I do, it means both you guys and the viewers can be satisfied, doesn't it? And then, you will all despair, won't you? In that case, I'd ne _bear_  forgive myself if I don't accept it! Who's gonna win? You guys' hope...? My despair...? Let's play our final match!!  
Me: I _WILL_ show you just how strong our _HOPE_ is!  
Monokuma: But, if this is going to be our climax, a  _bear_  culprit-hunting is just not gonna be enough! We should have you guys solve every mystery! That's what final confrontations are all about!  
Naegi: Every mystery...?  
Monokuma: Every mystery remaining about this school. If you guys can solve them all... I'm going to accept your victory!  
Kyouko: Yes... That was what I had in mind as well...  
Monokuma: So, it's decided!! If you guys can prove who the culprit who killed Mukuro Ikusaba is, and also solve all of this school's mysteries... I'll let e _bear_ y one of you guys win... But, in case you can't...We're all going to get executed. Hee hee hee... I can't wait...When you guys find out the truth... I wonder how much despair you're going to show me...?  
Me: No, it's me who can't wait. When we reveal the entire truth, what kind of despair is The Ultimate Despair going to fall into?  
Kyouko: But, there's something I want you to make clear first. You said something before. You said the school trial is held when a murder occurs between students.  
Monokuma: Is something wrong with that?  
Kyouko: I just want to confirm you were telling the truth.  
Monokuma: Hee hee hee... Fine. I'll  _bear_ ify it, loudly and clearly. Everything... Was according to the school rules. Holding Mukuro Ikusaba's school trial was no exception.  
Naegi: ...Eh?  
Monokuma: Hee hee hee... I think I'll  _bear_ mit you one more hint. I think I've said it already before, but... There are 17 and only 17 high school students participating in this school life of mutual killing...By the way, ever since we started this game, those  _bear_ y same students are the only people to have set foot in this school. Those 17 students. No one else.  
 Naegi: ...Eh? Are you telling the truth...?...What's up with you? Why are you suddenly silent...?  
Monokuma: Upu... Upupupu... This discussion is over! There is nothing more I have to say to you bastards!! Leave! Now!!  
Naegi: ...And now he's suddenly mad?!  
Kyouko: Emotional instability, is it...?  
Monokuma: I told you to get out!! You're all going to get punished soon, after all...I'm going to prepare a very special punishment for you bastards. My ultimate despair-inducing punishment...  
Kyouko: ...Let's go, guys.  
Me: We have a lot of work to do.**  
  
  
Getting out of the gym, I sigh in relief and hug Kyouko, apologising for the terrible stink.

  
**Me: Thanks for the help, Kyouko. What would I do without you?  
Kyouko: It's too soon to celebrate. The true challenge has just begun.  
Me: True. ...I must say I'm kind of relieved, though. Our plan and theories were on point in every way.  
Naegi: B...But why did the mastermind go along with your proposal...? What does he even has to gain from this plan...?  
Kyouko: He had no choice but to accept it...  
Me: That's his weakness. He had to accept it.  
Naegi: So what's this weakness?  
Kyouko: I didn't hear it directly from him, but he told the rest of you, didn't he? He said he hijacked television signals and is broadcasting our school life all over the country...  
Naegi: Y...Yeah, he did say that...  
Me: Hijacking TVs is incredibly difficult. Trust me, I'd know. And it rarely happens, anyways. But, nevertheless, the mastermind did it.  
Kyouko: Or, if we look at it from the opposite direction, he must have had an extremely important reason for doing such a difficult thing.  
Naegi: A reason...?  
Kyouko: He had to impress the world with our mutual killing.  
Me: It's Siberia all over again! It wasn't enough for the mastermind to just kill us. He needed us to kill each other. It's just like in Hunger Games, but with more rules.  
Byakuya: In other words, the mastermind's goal was to make us kill each other and show that to the world?  
Me: Do you know what the students of _Hope_ 's Peak Academy are known for, right? Something I've been obsessing over since the very beginning.  
Naegi: They're known for _"hope"_... Aren't they?  
Me: The students known for bringing "hope" are swallowed in "despair" and start killing each other...By showing that to the world, he tried to prove that despair is superior to hope. That's what The Ultimate Despair's goal is.  
Byakuya: ...Huh?! Just for that stupid reason...?  
Me: Humans are impossible to understand 100%, which is exactly why, you shouldn't be surprised that things like this exist. Yes. It's a stupid and unfair reason. But...That's apparently how that group called The Ultimate Despair thinks. They're a group working only for the sake of despair, after all...  
Naegi: B...But...! Making us kill just to prove something silly like that...!  
Kyouko: I understand why you're angry, but...That goal is also the mastermind's weakness.  
Naegi:...Eh?  
Kyouko: The mastermind wanted to show the world how we kill each other. To do that, those school rules he made up are necessary. If the mastermind starts to ignore those rules, this affair changes from being _"mutual killing"_ into a simple massacre. At the very least, that's what the people watching us are going to think.  
Naegi: ...And that's why the mastermind could never kill us directly?  
Me: That's why he didn't kill  _me_  directly. I mean, I DID break that stupid sleep rule, but he only used that as a pretext to kill me.  
Kyouko And he couldn't just kill me on his own like he killed Junko Enoshima, who  _did_  break a rule. That's why the mastermind tried to use the school trial to kill me by making it appear as if I did break the rules. He started an unfair school trial and tried to set me up as the culprit. But... that ended up in failure.  
Me: And thanks to that failure, his weakness was exposed and we found an opening for attack. He tried to execute me even though I was innocent...And so, In order not to be exposed live on the air... There was nothing he could do but accept your proposal. In order to prove to the world that despair is superior to hope, he must completely and cleanly strike us down.  
Kyouko: It would be very bad for him if he's exposed as a rule breaker.  
Naegi: But you realized that and turned it against him by proposing a match...? B...But, how did you realize what the mastermind's plans and thoughts were so thoroughly...?  
Byakuya: I... Could never have reached these conclusions myself...  
Me: *grins* Remember my hunches? I guess they're not too far-fetched, after all.  
Kyouko: ...And thank god, it seems we got it exactly right.  
Me: Yeah...It was quite a thrill, right?  
Kyouko: To tell you the truth, my heart hasn't beaten that fast in quite a long time...  
Me: Gotta say, it was quite fun actually. Excluding the Execution...And the thrash room...  
Naegi: I... couldn't tell. You looked completely confident before we went to meet Monokuma.  
Kyouko: Speaking with an air of confidence is the basis for a good negotiation. Also, had I looked stressed, it would only have made you even more so.  
Me: We can't let ourselves feel too happy, though. We just gained ourselves another chance to fight. But, if we don't win...It was all for nothing. And to be fair with you, I absolutely do NOT wanna go through that again.  
Naegi: *gulps* Yeah...I can imagine.  
Kyouko: But, before we start our final investigation, we must go explain everything to the others.  
Naegi: At least it's clear who our enemy is this time. After we explain, we can all work together and defeat the mastermind!  
Kyouko: Work together... I... hope you're right...  
Naegi: ...Eh?...Anyway, the first thing to do is to find them. Let's go... They're probably somewhere in the dormitory.  
Me: Is it okay with you if I go take a quick shower or something? I can't stand this stink...  
Kyouko: *nods* Don't worry, I and Naegi-kun can handle this. We'll meet after.  
Me: Thanks a lot! Good luck with those idiots *winks***

  
Going back to my room, I arrive in front of my door, then lean on it, looking at Byakuya who trailed behind me, with a smug expression.

  
**Me: Thank you for your assistance, dear. Now, do you trust me enough to open the door for me~?  
Byakuya: Tsk. It was your own fault and choice.  
Me: Go take a shower too, okay? I think we both deserve that. If you want to return, I'm leaving the door unlocked, okay?  
Byakuya: Hmpf.**

  
Smiling, I go in the shower and let the hot water soothe my fatigue muscles, already feeling as if I didn't want to get out any time soon, since this was so relaxing.  
It was as if I completely forgot all my worries.  
And the sweet scent of Vanilla and Roses of my shampoo, and the Coffee scent of my shower gel were the best thing my nose ever smelled. I swear, it's almost as if I'll miss this aspect of this place.

Well, just almost, of course.

Soon, I got the courage to leave the shower, dried myself and my hair, stretched a bit then went out of the bathroom, only in my skirt and the shirt still half-unbuttoned, my lab coat, tie and socks having remained somewhere on the bed.  
To my half-surprise, Byakuya was already there, sitting on the bed, fully dressed and looking deep in thought.

  
**Me: Why, you're quite fast, aren't you? Then again, your hair doesn't take too long to dry, thankfully.  
Byakuya: Or maybe it's just you who's too slow?  
Me: *grins* God, how I missed you.  
Byakuya: Come here.**

  
With a tender smile, I go in front of him, hugging him tightly, feeling his arms gently wrapping around me, his breath relaxing.  
I started stroking his hair soothingly, enjoying the silence between us, before I heard an unintelligible mutter.

  
**Me: Hm? What did you say?  
Byakuya: You...You are...My person.  
Me: I'm...Your person? Like Christina is Meredith's person, in Gray's Anatomy?  
Byakuya: You watch that thing?  
Me: *chuckles* I only got to Season 3 before it bore me to hell. I prefer House M.D. *winks*  
Byakuya: Tsk...So mundane.  
Me: N'awww, come on, Byakuya, loosen up. So? What did you mean by it?  
Byakuya: Remember, after the last trial, when you told me all that mushy thing about feelings and whatever?  
Me: How could I forget?  
Byakuya: I...When I thought you died...I felt...Helpless. Powerless. Angry. That I could do nothing to save you. It was frustrating.  
Me: Yeah...Sorry about that. It wasn't very nice of me...But I knew that I wanted you to get out alive so...Whatever means necessary.  
Byakuya: Stop saying that! I'm not some idiotic pow-  
Me: I didn't mean to offend you. All I'm saying is...I wanted you to be okay. If I couldn't get out, then at least I wanted to make sure you'll be alive and well.  
Byakuya: Bold of you to assume I'd want to get out without you.  
Me: Don't say that. You have the business out there for you. You shouldn't think like that...  
Byakuya: Even now, you keep lying. Not only to me, but to yourself as well. That annoying gambler rubbed off on you more than needed.  
Me: Uhm...Sorry...  
Byakuya: Why did you say those words just before you got taken away? Don't you think that was rather selfish? Leaving me hanging, just like that, with the knowledge that...  
Me: I'm sorry...I just wanted you to know that you're not as heartless and inhumane as you think you are...Or as you were lead to believe...Or as you were brought up, to become the heir.  
Byakuya: That's stupid. You did nothing but stir unnecessary emotions inside me, most of which I don't even know the name of.  
Me: But...That still doesn't change the truth of it all, y'know.  
Byakuya: What truth?  
Me: I love you, Byakuya.  
Byakuya: Eh?!  
Me: I didn't lie to make you feel good or to mess with you. I said to because I never got the chance to say it. The Killing Game changes people in ways we can never think of...I wanted you to be happy, for once.  
Byakuya: And you think that saying that and then dying 2 minutes later would make me happy?!  
Me: Guess I was wrong...Sorry...  
Byakuya: Will you stop apologising already?!   
Me: Tell me...Do words hurt, after all?  
Byakuya: What's with that question?  
Me: I'm curious to hear your opinion now. Can words affect your emotions in any way?  
Byakuya: Tsk...What a senseless question...  
Me: Can you not answer?  
Byakuya: Hm...Kisara...I love you.  
Me: R-Really?!  
Byakuya: Did that make you feel anything?  
Me: All sorts of something!  
Byakuya: Then you got your answer.  
Me: Is that your answer as well?  
Byakuya: It is.  
Me: So...You're my person...And I'm your person...Huh?  
Byakuya: It seems that way.  
Me: I'm happy to hear that.**

  
Smiling tenderly, I put my hands on his face and kiss him softly, then let go and looked him in the eyes, seeing how dazed and shocked he was.  
This only made me smile wider and giggle at his taken aback expression...It's always amusing when he's caught off-guard, really. He makes the cutest expressions.

  
**Me: Let's solve the mystery of this place, and kill the Mastermind. Hell, you can even call it revenge for everything that he's done to us, okay? Let's get out of here, together...And stay together even after this is all over, okay?  
Byakuya: Humpf. That was a rather bold move from someone like you, don't you think?  
Me: Oh~? You didn't like it? Oops, so sorry, I guess I can't take it back now, can I~? What, did I steal your first kiss?**

  
He only let out an annoyed sound then cupped my face and kissed me back, and though it didn't last long, it left me with a victory smirk on my face.

  
**Me: *victory pose* I just CAN'T wait till I kiss you in front of Fukawa!  
Byakuya: *facepalm* What have I done...**

  
Grinning, I hold his hand and lead him out of the room, ready to uncover the mystery veiling this place.  
I had new hope, new courage, a new chance given to me, and I'm not going to waste it.

_Kyousuke...Brother...Wait for me...! I'm coming home and I'm going to defeat the Mastermind, for sure!_


End file.
